


Supernatural - The Game

by CMBowles



Series: Virtual Reality [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, But they play brothers in the game, Dean Smith - Freeform, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gamers, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Implied Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, In the Real World, M/M, MMORPGs, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reckless Behavior, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Trapped in a Game, Virtual Reality, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBowles/pseuds/CMBowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is a gamer who uses virtual reality to escape his corporate job, family problems, and a girlfriend pressuring him to commit. But when the world's newest and best new game, Supernatural, debuted no one was expecting to be trapped inside the world by its creator Nick Pellegrino.<br/>Now Dean, along with thousands of others around the world, must find a way to beat the game or risk dying inside the game they thought would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. VRMMORPG - Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the anime Sword Art Online, which is awesome in its own right. You don't need to see that show to understand this story. Hell, I don't even think you need to watch Supernatural to enjoy this story, but it would sure make it better. Instead I have taken characters I do not own and placed them in a world I also do not own, manipulating little details from both to suite my whims. I hope the end result is as much fun for you to read as it was for me to create! I am hoping to post once a week (so Monday nights?), but this is the first time I have posted without first completing the story, so we will see how it goes.
> 
> Some scenes were taken from SAO, but I will try to keep that rare since I hate just copying what they already did. But sometimes it was a little necessary.

“So get this.” Sam said from his shaded spot under a tree. Dean barely turned to acknowledge him as he made another series of moves with his sword. “There are upwards of a thousand different monsters in the game and while most of them can be killed in the same way, there are some that are a lot more difficult. But then those are the ones that drop special bonus items.” He flipped through a few more pages of the book in his hands.

“And you can’t kill any of them, Sam, if you don’t practice your moves.” Dean made another slash in the air, watching as the blade left behind a faint purple slash in the air.

“Learning about the things we have to kill is just as important, Dean.” Sam frowned as he watched the other man weave the sword around his body.

“So learn about them in your own time outside the game.” Dean slid the weapon back into its cheap sheath attached to his belt. The first thing he would do with enough money would be to upgrade his weapons and wardrobe. 

“What time would that be? The company has me pulling extra hours for the next few weeks until the acquisition goes through. And Jessica is already not happy with me for buying this game.” Sam waved his hand in the air and the book disappeared from his lap, stored once more.

“Oh Lisa was furious.” Dean said off handedly as he turned to look at Sam. “But sometimes a man just has to escape, you know?”

“Yeah, and when I explained it to Jessica, she backed off a little. But I had to promise not to be on all the time.” Sam stood and stretched his avatar’s body, arms extended overhead.

“So I guess we are calling it a night then.” Dean looked up at the darkening sky of the world they were in. The two men had only been logged on for maybe two hours, just getting used to things in the new game that had debuted that morning, but after a full day at the office, those few hours had cut into their nights.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at the office tomorrow and we can discuss a schedule for gaming.” Sam moved his hand in the air in front of him, pulling up a virtual screen where he clicked through the menu to the log out option. “What the hell?” He frowned down at something only he could see but spoke loud enough for the other man to hear.

“What?”

“The log out feature is missing.”

“What?” Dean repeated as he stepped closer, his own hand activating his menu to try to find the button in question. “It should be right there at the bottom of the main menu.”

“I know where it _should_ be, but it isn’t.” Sam shot back. “And there wasn’t an emergency log out in the manual either.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean hissed, eyes glued to the faded gray of the log out icon indicating it wasn’t an option.”

“You’re telling me, Jess is going to freak if I am late to dinner.” Sam ran a hand through the short hair of his avatar, drawing Dean’s attention to the differences between the man's avatar and his real life appearance. 

“I am sure the system admins are working on the glitch.” Dean shrugged and pursed his lips.

“Well yeah, but why haven’t they sent out some sort of announcement? Why can’t I get through to the game master? This is all sorts of messed up!” Sam threw his hands up in the air.

“Calm down, it’s the first day out of beta, there were bound to be bugs.”

“This is one hell of a bug. One that’s going to cause serious problems for the developers. They are going to be getting major flack for this.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He seemed about to say something more when suddenly a large bell could be heard in the distance. After only a few rings both men were surrounded in blue light that dissipated to reveal the town square around them.

“What in the-” Sam spun in a circle as he took in the flashes of blue as other players filled the stone-paved circle that made up the center of the first floor.

“Someone forced a tele-port.” Dean looked around as well, taking in the multitude of people now gathered, the noise level rising with each new confused voice. Finally the bell stopped, only to be replaced with the slightly softer beeping of an alarm.

“Look up there.” Sam stepped closer to Dean and lifted a hand to point to the sky where a red alert graphic was blinking. As Dean looked up the image was joined by another, and another, multiplying until the entire sky was covered in the pulsing red lights making up a dome over the crowd. “Warning” and “System Alert” were very effective in capturing everyone’s attention quickly. As if the red tint to the atmosphere wasn’t disturbing enough, Dean watched with revulsion as some of the alerts seemed to begin to bleed from their borders. The red goo fell from the sky and converged at a center point, filling up the space like an invisible water balloon. Thankfully the liquid transformed into a giant robed, faceless entity.

“What the hell is that thing?” Sam’s voice was joined by others as everyone wondered at the figure.

“Is that the game master?”

“Why doesn’t it have a face?”

“Is this an event?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just part of the opening ceremony.

Dean glanced around at the other players only briefly before the booming voice of the figure filled the air and drew his attention in once more.

“Attention players.” Its arms raised as he spoke, encompassing all those gathered. “I welcome you to my world. My name is Nick Pellegrino and I am the creator of the game you are currently playing. And as of this moment I am in full control.” More protests and questions in gradually louder voices filled the space, but the figure ignored them all. “I am sure many of you have already noticed a very important feature missing from the main menu.” Giant arms moved through the air, summoning up a virtual menu for the crowd to see as a large drop down menu appeared without log out feature. “Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game.” A pause. “I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Supernatural was designed to be.” Numerous people gasped or cried out. 

“He’s kidding, right?” Sam mumbled, glancing very briefly at his friend for reassurances he couldn’t give.

“You cannot logout of the game. Nor can anyone in the outside world shut down or remove the nerve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so a transmitter inside the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life.” More cries of outrage could be heard.

Sam looked over to see a couple approaching the edge of the circle only to encounter a barrier. As one of them began pounding on the invisible wall, Dean spoke up beside him.  
“He’s nuts, right. This is all a load of crap, isn’t it, Sam?” The slack jawed expression of horror on Sam’s face had Dean’s stomach clenching. “Right, Sam?”

“No. The transmitters in the head gear work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled they could fry your brain.”

“Can’t someone just cut the power to the units?”

“That won’t work either, the units have internal back ups.”

“Shit.” Dean was trying to remain calm but he was feeling his control slip. The figure above them began speaking once more.

“Despite my warnings, some of the families of those wearing the nerve gear have tried to remove it from players. As a result the game now has two hundred-thirteen less players. These people have been deleted both form Supernatural and the real world.”

“Two hundred-thirteen.” Dean hissed in disbelief.

“As you can see, international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths.” The sky lit up with new screens of various news sources in different languages referring to the events the players were living. “At this point it is safe to assume the chances of the nerve gear being forcefully removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It is very important that you remember the following, from this point onward, there is no longer a way of reviving anyone. If your HP drops to zero you avatar will be deleted from the system forever. And the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain.” The words sank in as everyone gathered realized the full impact of the statement. Dean couldn’t stop the flood of images his mind produced, all the ways in which he could be killed in this game. Hell, the whole premise of the game was set up to destroy the players. As a Hunter, Dean’s focus was on destroying the monsters of the game on every level. There were also players who had chosen to play as Demons and while they weren’t supposed to be destroyed, they would make the game harder on the Hunters. And to add balance Dean had heard of the Angels given other skills to build that would make killing monsters easier, but would still rely on other players to get through some quests. Now all three types would be forced to work together if there was any hope of clearing the game.

“There’s only one way for a player to escape. You must clear the game.” The figure voiced Dean’s thoughts. “Right now you are gathered on floor one, the lowest level of the Supernatural world. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you will clear the floor. Defeat the boss on floor one hundred and you will clear the game.”

“That’s impossible.” Sam mumbled as his eyes grew wide. “Even the beta players didn’t make it that high in the months they could play the game.”

“Last but not least, I’ve placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look.”

Dean quickly brought up his menu screen and began scrolling through the options until he had brought up his storage. “A mirror?” He mumbled in confusion as he clicked on the item. The object materialized in his hand. A regular, small mirror, showed him the reflection of his avatar for a moment before a blue flash to his side caught his eye. “Sam!” Suddenly the glow was all around him as other players were engulfed one at a time, and finally he was as well. When it finally disappeared Dean was left looking at the man he had come to know over the years working for Sandover, Sam Wesson.

“Dean?” Sam looked at his friend from head to toe, noting the changes to the avatar before him. “You look like you.”

“Yeah, you do too.” Dean frowned and pointed a finger at the other man’s hair. Sam quickly lifted his own hand and ran it through the long hair his friend had made him get rid of in the game. He offered Dean a smirk and shrug. Others around them adjusted to the changes in themselves and those they had thought were completely different. “Ok, I get the face, because of the high density scan in the head gear, but how did it manage to figure out you're a real life giant?”

“Remember the calibration at the start of the game? The gear had you touch your body all over.” Sam made a patting motion to his arms. “Jess made fun of me watching me do it, too.”

“Right. Yeah.” Dean nodded. “But what’s the point of all this?” Their attention was brought back to the figure in the air.

“Right now you are probably wondering, why? Why would Mark Pellegrino, creature of Supernatural and Nerve Gear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. I created Supernatural so that I could control a world of my design.”

“Talk about a god complex.” Sam mumbled.

“As you can see, I have achieved my goal.” Dean’s hands clenched into fists as he glared up at the robed figure. “This marks the end of the tutorial and the start of Supernatural. Players, I wish you the best of luck.” Slowly the figure above them began to turn to smoke and disappear into the air it had been born from. There was complete silence left behind for a beat, two beats, before suddenly chaos descended upon those gathered. Suddenly everyone was crying, yelling, afraid, and furious. Dean could feel the panic setting in and knew he had to do get away before he and Sam were swallowed up by it.

“Sam. Let’s go.” Before his friend could react, Dean had grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. Quickly they made their way down a couple of streets, taking random turns, just trying to put space between them and the other players. Finally, Dean came to a stop.

“What’s up?” Sam asked as he rubbed at his wrist out of habit.

“The goal is to clear the floors. In an MMORPG, there is a limited amount of money and XP that can be divided among the players. Everyone is going to be picking clean this area right outside the town fast. We need to get further out to stand a chance of getting anywhere.”

“Ok, yeah.” Sam nodded. Dean was the gamer, the corporate executive in the corner office that escaped by slipping into virtual reality and playing at being someone else for hours. Sam had begun to play a little more at Dean’s request after the two had grown to become friends in the break room. Sam could survive, for the most part, in a world like Supernatural, but if anyone had a hope of beating the game it would be someone like Dean. “Lead the way.” With a nod, Dean took a moment to look down at his map before making a quick decision.

“Let’s go.” Dean moved quickly through the streets of the small central town, Sam tight on his heals. Once they had made it out into the open fields that would surround them until they made the next village, Dean picked up the pace and stayed in the lead. Supernatural was a big world, and if they had any hope of getting through it, they were going to have to move quick.

**In the game’s first month - 2,000 died. Floor 1 has yet to be cleared.**


	2. The Beater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter a little early to help recover from the roller coaster of an episode last night.
> 
> This is another chapter with parts from SAO, I am sorry if you have seen the show and it is deja vu. I kinda needed to borrow some scenes.
> 
> Remember, I own neither Supernatural or Sword Art Online.

Dean and Sam sat on a stone bench close to the back of the amphitheater, simply listening to the man down in front speak. They had heard the call for higher level players and despite preferring to work alone, like most other Hunters, they choose to attend the meeting and find out what it was about at least.

“Ok, people. Now that everyone’s here, let’s get this meeting started. First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. Good to see you all. I’m Kubrick and in this game the job I rolled is knight.” Dean huffed out a laugh as the players gathered started to scoff and scorn the man.

“There’s no job system in the game.” Dean mumbled.

“Some people are higher achievers than others.” Sam offered, but even he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Do you guys want to hear this or not?” Kubrick waved his hands above his head and finally the others quieted down once more. “Right. So our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today.” Mumbling started back up but Kubrick kept talking over them. “First step is to defeat the boss and clear the floor. After that we have to tell everyone in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is, it is our duty as the most capable players here to lead the charge and take down these bosses. Do you agree, or not?” There were some mumbled agreements, Dean and Sam looking to one another and nodding. “Ok, good! First off we will break off into parties of six. Typical parties can’t beat this boss, so we need a raid group made of multiple parties.” Sam and Dean look to one another. They had been a team since the game started and had never had a need for other players to join with. Even for Hunters they tended to be more standoffish than others. 

“You boys looking to add some numbers to your group?” Dean looked up to see a small blond woman, fierce looking with only a half smile on her lips and her hip cocked to the side to hold a fist. Before Dean could speak up, maybe turn her down, Sam stood and held out a hand.

“That would be great actually.” Sam smiled, shaking her hand with his right as he moved his left hand in the air to work through his menus until he had invited the woman to join their party.

“Nice to meet you boys, I’m Ellen.” She let go of Sam’s hand to accept the invite. “Bobby, Rufus, get over here!” The words were aimed over her shoulder where two other men were lurking behind her. Before Dean could register what was going on Sam and Ellen had sent invites to them and their party was suddenly five strong. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester? You boys a couple or something?” One of the men, a tall, thinner, yet very scruffy, black man frowned at the boys.

“Not that it would matter if you were.” Ellen frowned at her friends.

“No, not a couple. We’re coworkers in real life, but we play as brothers.” Sam ran a hand through his long hair as he smirked.

“Ain’t that sweet.” The other man, slightly shorter, rounder, and a lot lighter skinned than the other, mumbled.

“These two jackasses are Rufus and Bobby.” Ellen offered, smacking them each on the arm as she identified them.

“Is he mute?” Rufus nodded at Dean who was still seated, watching everything from half behind Sam.

“No, just anti-social.” Sam shot Dean a bitchface that had him heaving a sigh before standing and offering a small wave. Before anyone could say anything more, Kubrick began speaking once more. They sat to listen.

“Alright, looks like everyone’s teamed up. Now then-”

“Hold up a sec!” Someone called out loudly from those gathered. Suddenly a man was leaping to the stage area to stand next to Kubrick. “My name’s Gordon and I need to get something off my chest before we take on the boss. We all know about the two thousand people who have died, yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!” He pointed an accusatory finger up at the players. 

“Gordon, I think I know what you are referring to. You mean the ones that are ex-Beta testers, right?”

“Of course I mean them. The day this stupid ass game started the Beta guys just up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners.” As he spoke Sam shot a look at Dean whose gaze was too focused on his own hands. “ They snatched all the good hunting spots and all the easy quests, too. They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time they’ve ignored us like we’re nothing. Hell, I bet there are some of them here. Come on out, Beta testers! We should make them all apologize to us and give up the money and items they have! They can’t expect the party to trust them when they don’t trust us. Why should we?”

The crowd was mumbling to each other as Dean’s fist clenched and his muscles tighten, but before he could make a move to stand Sam’s hand was on his arm, keeping him in place. Ellen shot the boys a look, moving her head from one side to the other in what could just barely be considered a shake. Dean’s eyes grew wide, but before he could react further someone else was at the front, speaking up.

“Can I say something? Hey, my name’s Victor, Gordon right? I wanna make sure I’m on the same page. You say the ex-Beta testers should be blamed for the rookies’ deaths because they didn’t help them. And you think they should apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?” The man’s voice was strong and steady as he spoke.

“No, you didn’t.” Gordon sneered.

Victor reached into his item storage and withdrew and held up a small book. "The item store hands these out for free. It’s a guide book. You got one, didn’t you?”

Gordon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “Sure I got one. So what about it?”

“You know who was handing these out? Ex-Beta testers.” This new fact sent a shock through the crowd, Ellen sending a small, tight lipped smile to Dean. “Listen up, everyone had equal access to the information in this book. Even so, lot’s of players still died. Now, I didn’t come to point fingers at anyone. I’m here because I want to learn from those player’s deaths. I’m here because I want to find out how we’re going to beat the boss.” Dean couldn’t stop the sigh that escapes him as others began to nod their agreement with the man’s statements. Victor turned to look at Gordon once before both men took their seats once more.

“Ok. Can we get back to the meeting now?” Kubrick asked the now silent crowd. “For information on the boss it’s all in here.” He held up his own copy of the book Victor had spoken of. “The latest edition of the Guide Book.” He went on to read the description of the monster they were about to face along with how the spoils of the fight would be divided among those gathered. They would be leaving for the dungeon at ten the next morning, and until then everyone was free to do as they pleased.

“How about you two join us for dinner?” Ellen asked as the small group stood. Again Sam spoke up before Dean could, knowing the other man would turn down the offer to keep to himself.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. We could get to know one another before we have to trust each other with our lives.” Sam smiled brightly and Dean had to choke back the groan and eye roll he wanted to respond with.

“Good, we know this nice little shop that makes excellent dumplings.” Ellen took Sam’s arm and the two led the group, leaving the other three men to follow reluctantly.

They spent the meal talking a little strategy, a little about what they had done in the weeks since the game started, and the very briefest of what they had done prior to Supernatural.

“Bobby and Rufus were friends with my husband, Bill actually.” Ellen offered as she stared down into her drink. “He was a Beta tester.” She glanced up at Dean for only a second before looking back down at her drink. “But he was killed on the job, a cop, before the game was released. They gave me his copy of the new game and I bought my daughter one of the rare hard copies. It was an effort for us to sort of reconnect, get a little closer since her father’s death.” She grew quiet.

“Rufus and I decided to buy the damn thing and take a quick try, to see what our friend had been so thrilled with.” Bobby spoke up, offering the rest of the story. “Guess none of us had any clue this was how things would turn out.” He shook his head.

“No one could have known.” Sam said, shooting Dean a look. “This was so outside the realm of possibility. No one could have known.” He was emphatic enough, he didn’t have to clarify much else for the others to get an idea of what had happened between him and Dean.

“Anyway.” Dean slapped his hands onto to table top and pushed himself to standing. “We had all better get some rest. Need to be alert and ready for the fight tomorrow.” He turned before the others could react. Sam followed slowly, shooting a last look and wave back at the others before they left the tavern.

“Weight of the world on his shoulders, that one.” Bobby mumbled. The other two nodded in agreement.

 

The group was silent as they followed the others to and through the tower that held the boss room. They had spoken the night before about the battle that awaited them and had nothing left to say that felt appropriate in the moment. Outside the door of the boss, Kubrick stopped and turned to face the gathered players.

“Listen up people, I only have one thing to say to you: let’s win!” A short cheer went through the parties as Kubrick turned to push the door open.

They had all entered the room when suddenly the open space was flooded with light and they could all see the giant creature leap from its throne at the other end of a long hall to land in front of their group. Dean shifted his stance as the floor beneath them shook at the impact and they all turned to see the monster rear up to show off its height and muscles. Around his feet were a handful of smaller minions Dean’s group and one other was responsible for taking down. The groups split up, each focusing on their objectives to aid in taking down the boss. The battle seemed to be quick, the minions all but defeated and the boss on his last bit of HP when Dean looked up to see the boss switch weapons. Just like the Guide Book had said he would, only, the weapon was the wrong one. Kubrick was making a rush for the boss when it registered with Dean that what they had been anticipating from the boss was not what was in front of them.

“Wait! Stop! It won’t work!” Dean tried to shout a warning, but he was moments too late as Kubrick was struck down by the giant monster. Instead of rushing to help, Dean ended up at the fallen man’s side where he tried to give him a healing potion, but Kubrick refused it. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“You know." He swallowed and looked at Dean. "You were a beta tester, too, weren’t you.” Kubrick’s voice was weak but his words struck Dean to the core.

“You were after the last attack bonus. The rare item.” Dean shook his head. “You’re just like me, a Beta tester.” Kubrick offered a slow nod. “It was a dumb-ass move.”

“Maybe.” Kubrick huffed out a short laugh. “Please. You have to defeat the boss for everyone here.” And then he was gone in a shower of crystals. A virtual death that somehow transcribed into a real one. Although none of them had proof of the fact, they all knew it had to be true, and it rocked them all with fear. Half of the other players froze, horror writ on their faces as they watched the last evidence Kubrick had existed float into nothing. 

Dean pushed himself up and drew his weapon once more. “Let’s do this, kid.” Bobby spoke up from right behind him, and Dean turned to see his small party standing at his back, Sam taking a step to be at his side. With a small nod, Dean led the charge at the monster.

They fought hard, each of them taking turns with quick strikes, trying to prevent any one of them from loosing too much HP while simultaneously delivering the greatest blows possible in rapid succession. Dean drew back for a moment when he realized his HP bar was glowing yellow.

“We got this. We’ll hold him off while you wait for your health to get back up.” Victor spoke as he led the charge of the other groups that had been waiting just along the outskirts of the fight since they had defeated the minions. Dean gave a nod as he drew in shallow breaths, his group resting behind him. Finally they had recovered enough and Dean let a fierce smile lift his lips.

“Come on, Sam, one last attack!” Dean rushed back into the fray, Sam right behind him, and the two pushed the monster back with their quick, hard blows. It had already been near death when Kubrick had foolishly charged it, and the creature hadn’t had much time to gain back health points, and finally the mass attack was taking it’s toll. With a final yell and surge of reserve strength Dean didn’t know he had, he drove his blade into the monsters chest and watched as it burst into a shower of blue crystals. 

The chamber was silent for a moment before suddenly everyone was cheering. They had finally beat the first boss!

Dean looked down as a screen appeared in front of him. **“Bonus Item: Coat of Midnight”**

“Nice job.” Sam said, approaching his friend.

“That was some nice swordsmanship.” Victor offered as he walked over to them along with the rest of the party. “Congratulations. Today’s victory is all thanks to you.”

“No.” Dean tried to wave his words off, but the others were already cheering. Dean was just beginning to smile when Gordon ruined the moment.

“Stop cheering!” His voice rose from the back of the group gathered. “Why’d you do it, huh? Why’d you let Kubrick die?”

“Let him die?” Sam questioned, but Dean held up a hand to stop him.

“That’s what I said. Admit it. You knew what technique the boss was going to use. You could have told us! Then Kubrick would have stood a chance. Then he wouldn’t have had to die!” The room was silent as everyone thought about Gordon’s words, wondered at their validity.

“I know why he knew!” Someone else shouted. Maybe even someone from Gordon’s party. “He used to be a Beta tester! Think about it. He knew the boss’s attack patterns. He knew, but he kept it from us!” Before the man could call out other Beta testers, start a riot even, Dean stood and spoke up.

“So you guys think I used to be a Beta tester. It’s not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs.”

“Dean.” Sam took a step closer but Dean simply moved around the taller man.

“You all heard me. Most of the thousand that scored a slot in Supernatural’s Beta were rookies. They were so green they didn’t know how to level up. No, even you guys are better than they were.” Dean briefly glanced at Ellen, an almost apology for slandering a man he hadn’t known, but he needed the others gathered to believe Betas were not the threat in this game. “But me, I’m nothing like those guys, man. I work for the company that was looking to buy out Supernatural. I was not only given a slot in the Beta, I was given special codes to reach higher floors. I had to see what we were looking at getting ourselves into after all. So I got to higher floors than any of those other guys ever thought about in the time we had. Of course I knew about the boss because I fought monsters with higher sword skills on way harder floors. I know a bunch of other things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker.” Gordon stood just as stunned as everyone else. 

“What the hell?” Gordon finally spoke up, disgust and maybe a little fear in his voice. “If that’s true than you’re worse than a Beta tester. You’re a goddamn cheater!” Gordon was practically shaking with his anger now. 

“A Beta-tester and a cheater!” A voice in the crowd called out. “He’s a Beater!”

“A Beater. I like that.” Dean smirked. “Ok, you can call me a Beater.” Dean spoke a little louder as he began clicking through his menus. “Just as long as you don’t confuse me with those Beta testers any more. Those guys are nothing special and you’d do best to remember that.” Finally he equipped himself with the new item he had received and as everyone watched a long black coat appeared on him, making him look even more menacing than moments before. Without a backward glance, Dean walked toward the exit of the room, leaving everyone else behind in silence. He was only out of the room by a few steps when he realized more than just Sam had followed him out. He turned to stop whoever it was.

“Quiet a show you put on in there, boy.” Bobby said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Gonna have a lot of tongues waging before the sun can set in this virtual paradise.” Rufus huffed out.

“What do I care?” Dean frowned at them.

“My husband told me everything when he was playing the Beta, and none of the players made it past floor eight.” Ellen placed her hands on her hips, a position Dean was beginning to think of as her default. “You ain’t foolin’ any of us.” She looked at him and Dean couldn’t help but think of his own mother for a moment. He felt his lips twitch into a very small smile.

“Dean, goddamn it! You are so rash!” Sam was the last to join the group, rushing to stand right in front of Dean. “There are other ways of keeping people at a distance other than painting a damn target on your own back!”

“Those people need to stop fighting each other, and the other Betas who just might have something to offer, and start fighting the game. You don’t want to be seen with the Beater, go on back and find a group to join.” Dean waved at the doors to the room they had just stepped out of.

Sam held up his hands, palms out, in surrender. “I have my team right here.” He dropped them back to his sides. “Just wish half of it wasn’t such a jerk all the time.”

“Bitch.” Dean shot back before he began a soft chuckle. “Look, it was actually nice fighting with y’all, but we are going to head out.” Dean quickly dissolved the party before the others could respond. “Maybe we’ll see you around.” He held up a hand in farewell before turning and walking away. Sam gave a one shouldered shrug and a small wave before following his friend, leaving the group just as abruptly as the night before. 

“Yup, weight of the world.” Rufus mumbled as he shook his head and turned to the other two.

“Yeah, but the boy has skill.” Ellen pointed out.

“Let’s just hope it’s enough to save him.” Bobby added. The three Hunters turned back to the room, bracing themselves to try and keep the others from getting the idea of hunting down the Beater before the next boss. Dean was right, they needed to work together to beat the damn game.

 

**After a full month in Supernatural, Floor 1 was finally cleared. Only 99 more to go.**


	3. Red Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I do not own Supernatural or Sword Art Online.
> 
> This chapter was heavily influenced by an episode of SAO, but I tried to change things up to better fit our boys. It is kind of a filler chapter, but I think you need to know all the dangers of the game.

Dean and Sam worked well together. In the real world they had been coworkers for only a few years when Sam rose in the ranks enough to be noticed by an executive like Dean, but once he did Dean took quick note of him. Sam Wesson was a great lawyer working for Sandover, and at a young enough age that Dean didn’t hesitate to ask if he gamed. Sam had admitted to occasionally finding time to play the new hit game months after real gamers had already beat most of it. As the two men found other areas of common ground, Dean began to convince Sam to try a new game here and there. Of course, Dean hadn’t known the plans for the players of Supernatural when he played the Beta. He only knew that it was a fun new game that the company he worked for was thinking of buying, Mark Pellegrino having spent far more than he should have in developing the programming for the Nerve Gear and Supernatural. But as much as Dean blamed himself for pushing Sam to play the game the night of the release, Sam was just as adamant in pointing out that he worked for Sandover, too, and would have played the game that his team in the legal department were writing up contracts over. 

So the men had known each other for a while before their lives were literally placed in each other’s hands in the life or death game of Supernatural. And it made accomplishing quests, fighting monsters, and picking their way through level after level, just the two of them, much easier. While others around them were joining guilds, bigger ones for team players like Angels and Demons, or smaller, more tightly knit ones for other Hunters, and even a few, more rare, mixed groups, Dean and Sam continued to keep to themselves.  
In the months following the clearing of floor one, people began clearing floors more regularly. Dean and Sam occasionally joined the raiding parties that were tasked with taking down a boss, but more often than not they secretly cleared floors to make it easier for other groups to take on the boss. Dean wasn’t thrilled with their strategy, but some of the people most often facing the bosses were men from that first group and it was obvious Dean wasn’t always welcome. Among other Betas he was more likely to be allowed since they knew he had been blowing smoke with his claims. 

Still, Dean and Sam found plenty of opportunities to level up and figure out how to better play the game.

The friends were taking a rare day off to enjoy one of the small towns on floor eleven that they had not had the chance to enjoy on their first pass through, when they were approached by a familiar face. 

“Well, if it ain’t the Winchesters.” Victor grinned wide, not the greeting the other men were used to. “Just the men I was looking for.” That remark really caught them off guard. 

“What did you want with us, Victor?” Sam was always the first to speak up.

“I heard you boys have been doing quiet a job of leveling up, something on par with the boys on the assault teams. I’ll admit I was a little skeptical because if you were so good why aren’t you helping them clear floors, but then I remember that scene back in the floor one dungeon.”

“All this rambling leading to a point, Victor?” Dean asked with a smirk. They might not team up with others often, but Sam had forced him to socialize a lot more and Dean was becoming downright friendly.

“Yeah, and with that attitude I have no problem asking for your help with it.” Victor smirked right back. “I’ve kinda been elected as a sheriff of sorts on the floors as they are cleared. You know, until enough of the players are settled in on it and people are getting along.”

“Is that so?” Dean nearly laughed.

“It ain’t much. I’m more of a peace keeper between the assault team and some of the other high levelers that think about bullying the intermediate players looking to better themselves.” Victor shrugged. “It just sort of happened, and you know what, I find myself ok with the job. I was FBI out in the real world, after all.”

“You serious?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Yeah, cops like to play games, too, kid.” Victor shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve run into a problem and I could use some players of your caliber to help.”

“What’s the problem?” Sam asked.

“I need help finding some PK-ers.” The term sent a chill down Dean’s spine.

“Player Killers? In Supernatural?” Dean hissed.

“Yeah. Normally something like that would be frowned on and they would be avoided and that would be that.” Victor shook his head. “Not here. Not in Supernatural. You would think that knowing killing a player in the game kills them in the real world would deter people, but I guess sickos are everywhere.”

“And you want us to lure these murderers out?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“We’ll do it.” Dean said without hesitation.

“Thank you. It's just a small group of them.” Victor waved his hand in the air in front of him and began to tap away at his menu. “I’m sending you a file with all the information I have gathered. It has my thoughts on who might be doing this too. I really appreciate you helping me on this.”

“Why did you bring this to us? You barely know us.” Sam frowned as Dean accepted the file and began looking through it on the screen in front of him. 

“I know what I saw in that dungeon on floor one. Dean stood up to that Gordon character and defended a lot of players just unlucky enough to be Betas. That’s the kind of character I want on my side. That combined with your levels and abilities make you perfect for this job.” Victor shrugged. “I can’t give you an official quest, but I am willing to pay you for a finished job.”

“Getting paid to take out the trash, that’s my kind of quest.” Dean chuckled as he closed the file.

“Oh, and here. Take this warp crystal.” Victor held out a large square blue crystal. “It’s set with the coordinates for the prison down on one.”

“Perfect.” Dean took the teleportation crystal and placed it in his storage.

“Thanks, guys. I can’t get close enough, the only downside of everyone knowing I’m a cop.” Victor shrugged. “Just shoot me a line when you finish the job and I will make sure you are properly reimbursed.” The men nodded and left to find somewhere to stay the night so they could go over the file Victor gave them more thoroughly.

The next day the boys split up to follow the few leads that Victor had come up with. Feeling far out of their element, both men had fun playing detective anyway.

“How are we going to corner her?” Sam frowned as they leaned in close over a table at a tavern, trying to keep from being heard by others. 

“I actually have a plan for that.” Dean frowned down at the table.

“Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like it so much?”

“Because I am going to use you as bait.” Dean looked up and Sam realized he hadn’t been frowning but hiding a smirk. “You’re nicer looking than me.” Dean shrugged as he looked at the tans and, was that plaid?, in Sam’s outfit that always had people approach him rather than Dean in his all black garb when they needed to talk to them.

“I think you practice frowning in the mirror just so your avatar looks scarier.” Sam huffed as he sat back in his chair.

“Hey, Lisa says I have an incredible smile.”

“In real life. The place you seem dead set on not having anything to do with as long as we are here.”

“Well, that was kinda the point.” Dean tried for flippant but he knew Sam realized he was starting to loose his calm.

“I’m just saying, something was bothering you when we talked about signing in that first day and now you are using all this to avoid it. It’s not going to go away while we are stuck in here, Dean.”

“I don’t know, that’s actually a possibility.” 

“God, you are impossible!”

“And yet you stick with me.” Dean grinned once more and stood. “I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll fill you in on the way tomorrow.” Before Sam could protest, Dean was gone.

 

“Ah man!” The lilting voice of a gamer floated on the air of the open field. “I’m never going to get it right!” An exasperated huff followed by a small shriek. “No! No, no, no, no!”

“Can I help you?” Sam asked as he stepped off the paved trail into the small clearing a moment before jumping a step to the left, and narrowly missing the charging boar. “Holy shit!” He jerked around to look at the woman the boar had been seemingly running from.

“Dammit!” She threw her hands in the air. “Oh no. I am so sorry! I almost just got you killed!” Her hands lowered to cover her mouth as her eyes grew wide. Sam began to panic.

“Oh, hey, no, it’s ok.” He waved his hands in front of him as he took a step closer. “I’m fine. That thing would not have killed me anyway.” He pointed over his shoulder in the direction the animal had fled. “Can I ask what you were trying to do?”

“Capture it.” Her hands fell to her sides and her shoulders sagged. “I’m trying to kill it for the meat. It’s kinda rare and it’s supposed to be delicious and of course I’m not good enough to kill it.” 

“You’re a cook?” Sam asked, unsure what else to ask.

“Oh god no.” She finally let out a small laugh at the confused look on the other player’s face. “I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m Sarah and I was trying to capture the boar because I have just enough skill in cooking to make a good meal for me and my dad. He’s getting a little sick of the usual fare and I wanted to surprise him.” She looked up at Sam. “And the stranger I just told too much has a name, right?”

“Yeah, sorry. Sam Winchester.” Sam extended his hand to shake. “I can help you, if you want.”

“Really? Why?” 

“A way to pass the time? Hopefully it’s something that can help me accomplish something else? Being nice?” Sarah’s bell like laugh filled the air once more.

“Yeah, ok, sure. Thanks!”

Sam and Sarah spent the better part of the afternoon practicing moves on smaller animals to help the woman level up enough to be able to take on the boar she was after. He found out that her father had begrudgingly joined the game as a surprise to learn more about her interests. He had picked the wrong time for that move.

“Now he says he will never game again if he makes it out of here alive.” She shook her head. “And it’s just more reasons he is going to throw at me when I try to play in the future. Why should a twenty-two year old with a steady job spend her time on a video game?” She let out a sigh. “He’s probably right.”

“I don’t think so.” Sam offered. “I’m a twenty-four year old with a steady job and a wife, and I like to find time to game. It’s fun, gets you out of your own head enough to relax a little.”

“Yeah, until the game tries to kill you.” Sarah pointed out.

“Well, there’s that.” Sam laughed.

“Anyway, if we make it out of this thing, I may have to agree with him. I kinda miss the real world and normal, everyday things. Like going to the market to get my delicious food.” She giggled.

“Can’t you go to the market and get the boar’s meat?” Sam countered.

“Technically, yes. But I don’t have the gold. You’ve seen my skill, I’m not exactly a fighter. I’m a high enough level to make it by, but all I really do is the mundane things to help my dad with his shop. He’s an art dealer. He makes enough money to get by, but not enough people have homes to call their own or the money to decorate them with. Maybe as the game advances, as the assault team clears more floors, it’ll get easier. In the meantime, I hunt!” She held her weapon aloft and Sam couldn’t stop the chuckle the sight elicited.

“Ok Tarzan, let’s go get you that boar.” Sam pointed in the direction the boar went off in, throwing a look over his shoulder but unable to see Dean hiding. He took that to mean his brother was doing a damn good job.

“I did it!” Sarah cheered half an hour later. “I seriously did it! Holy cow!” She jumped up and down in place before settling long enough to look at the screen awarding her the rare meat the boar had dropped upon its death. Turning, Sarah jumped and threw her arms around Sam’s neck in a hug. “Thank you so much Sam for helping!”

“You are very welcome.” Sam laughed as he returned the embrace for a moment.

“Oh you have to come to dinner at my place. You helped me catch the thing, it would only be fair if you got to enjoy it, too.” She stepped back only to grab his wrist and began tugging him back toward the path.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Sam stammered, unsure of what to do next. He was kept from having to work out an excuse by the presence of another gamer at the bend in the path. It wasn’t Dean. He pulled up short, causing Sarah to stop, too.

“What’s wrong?” She looked up at him, seeing his smile disappear completely.

“Whoever you are, show yourself, now!” Sam called out. A moment later a woman appeared on the stones of the path in front of them.

“That’s some skill you got there, being able to see me hiding.” The woman’s voice was smooth as a snake and just as poisonous. “You were smart not to take the woman up on her offer of dinner, seeing as how she won’t have the meat for long.”

“Do you know her, Sam?” Sarah let go of the man’s wrist, inching a little away from him.

“Not technically. Although I have read a lot about her. Ruby, right?”

“My reputation precedes me?”

“Well, not you so much, but the guild you work for, yeah. The Demon’s Blood?” At the mention of the small, mostly Demon guild the woman’s venomous smile disappeared and was replaced by a sneer.

“The Demon’s Blood?” Sarah gasped even though she had never heard of them before.

“See the thing people don’t realize is that being a Demon shouldn’t automatically make you a bad person, after all, we are all stuck in this game together, and making life miserable for other players is just cruel when they can’t log out to get away.” Sam turned to Sarah. “Back up just a little, just in case.” She nodded wordlessly and took a few steps away. “But some people are just evil inside and the game brings it out.” He turned back to look at Ruby.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her smirk reappeared.

“Oh I think you do. See, I was sent to find a rogue group of Player Killers and a lot of signs pointed to you and your guild.”

“My cursor is green; I don’t kill.” Ruby shrugged.

“That’s an easy enough trick. You find the targets and then sick your other members on the victims. You get to stay green and make nice in public while reaping the rewards of the attacks. But enough people have been hurt and killed by your actions.”

“Oh boohoo. There’s no proof if you die here that you will die I-R-L. And what good is the game without a little challenge?” She laughed and lifted a hand. “But it won’t matter long anyway. Not for you at least.” With a slight wave of her fingers five other men appeared. “Get him.” She ordered. The men charged at Sam who lifted his sword to block the first attack easily. As he was moving to fend off the second oncoming charge, Dean ran past him and clashed with the third guy. Soon the five were surrounding them but finding it a lot harder than they thought to injure the two men. When the men stopped to try and refresh their own health points they let out murmurs of protest at seeing Sam and Dean hardly fazed.

“Who the hell is this?” Ruby called out.

“I didn’t mention I have a brother?” Sam asked as if speaking of the weather. “Then I should probably also mention that our levels are far higher than yours. Meaning your attack dogs can come at us all day and they wouldn’t be able to do the necessary damage to Dean and I.”

“Dean?” One of the men whispered.

“Dean and Sam?”

“The Winchester brothers?” Their voices were filled with hesitation and uncertainty as they turned to look at Ruby.

“I don’t care who they are, get rid of them!” She was starting to sound like a toddler throwing a tantrum. And her men were not moving to do as she said.

“Here’s how it’s gonna work.” Dean spoke up finally as Sam held out the warp crystal Victor had given them. “You and your lackeys will be sent to the prison where you can’t harm any other players.”

Ruby took a fighting stance as she grew angrier. “Well, I’m green and if you hurt me you’ll go orange and then-” Before she could complete the thought Dean had crossed the distance between them and had his sword to her neck.

“I’m practically a solo player with only my brother to worry about. If I have to go orange for a few days to make sure you are put away, then so be it.” It was quiet enough that they could all hear her sword clattering to the stone paved path with her surrender.

 

“I’m real sorry about kinda using you as bait, Sarah.” Sam frowned as he ran a hand through his long hair.

“Technically I was using Sam, you were never in any real danger.” Dean offered and Sarah’s laugh had both men smiling.

“It’s ok, really. At least I can say I did something to help in the game, even if it was just stand in the background holding something worth stealing.” She shrugged. “But I still want you to join my father and I for dinner, as a thanks for helping me and keeping us players safe.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Sam shook his head before Dean clapped him on the back.

“You know, Sam, we can still spare one more night away from the front lines. I mean, there won’t be anything to do until morning anyway, right. Why don’t you go enjoy that meal you helped capture and I’ll take care of reporting back to Victor.”

“Oh, Dean, you are more than welcome to join.” Sarah spoke up.

“No, no. You just make sure the giant eats enough and we’ll be good. I have to finish up with this, case, I guess.” He gave the other two a warm smile and left them standing in the middle of the town they had walked Sarah to, since she was a little apprehensive after almost being robbed once.

Dean found Victor sitting at the bar at a local tavern, enjoying the remnants of a meal. “Look at that, I do all your work and you get to enjoy a nice dinner. Something about this just doesn’t seem fair.”

“You got ‘em?” Victor asked, ignoring Dean’s comment.

“Ruby, the leader, and five of her henchmen are sitting in the prison as we speak.” Dean leaned against the bar.

“Wonderful. Thank you, Dean. Hey, where’s Sam?”

“Enjoying that night off I promised him.” Dean shrugged and slid onto the bar stool.

“Well, let me do the same for you.” Victor grinned and held up a hand to summon the bartender. Quickly he ordered up a meal and drink for Dean before turning back to the man sitting beside him. “Wish I could stay and see how you like the food, but I have to go tell a few people that we have one less problem on our hands.” Victor clapped Dean on the shoulder and stood before calling up his menu and clicking a few buttons. “And, as promised, your reward for helping in this matter.”

“What, no, Honorary Deputy badge?” Dean tried not to look shocked at the amount Victor had rewarded him, thinking it was far to generous for a simple job.

“Maybe I will have one made for you for next time.” Victor chuckled.

“Oh I don’t know, Vic, there may not be a next time.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, Sam and I have been working more and more with the assault team. I’ve almost warn them down and gotten them used to working with me.” Dean smirked and Victor let out a louder laugh.

“Good. Make those idiots realize they have an asset with you.”

“Don’t know about that, but I can help and that’s what counts.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Dean. You’re a good man.” Victor pat Dean on the shoulder once more before walking away, leaving Dean no opportunity to disagree. Turning back to face the bar Dean grinned as his food was placed in front of him. It looked like it had been prepared by someone with more than a rudimentary grasp of the cooking skill. He took a large bite and couldn’t stop the moan he let out. Suddenly he heard a soft laugh from a few seats down and he turned to find a man sitting there with a small smile on his face as he watched Dean enjoy his first bite. Dean chewed his food slowly, unable to look away from the man with the wild dark hair, bright blue eyes, and slim yet muscled physic. For the first time Dean was glad for that stupid Mirror Mark Pellegrino had given all the players, because looking at the handsome man sitting there he knew that’s what he really looked like. And he liked what he saw.

“It’s good.” Dean finally managed to say after he had swallowed his food. The other man laughed again and offered a small nod as he stood.

“That it is.” His voice was deep and rough and had Dean’s eyes growing a little wider and his smile slowly spreading. “Enjoy the rest of it.” Before Dean had time to react the man was walking away and out the door of the tavern. Dean shook himself out of his stupor and turned back to his meal. But he couldn’t turn his mind away from the man as he fought the sudden feeling of having seen the man before, maybe even on the front lines. Only way to find out would be to return to them and get back to helping clear floors. They had a game to beat, after all.

 

**Months into the game Red Players are becoming more of a problem, giving players yet another thing to worry about in trying to stay alive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who could that mysterious player possibly be?!


	4. Unpleasent Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I own neither Supernatural nor Sword Art Online.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

The Winchester brothers did return to the front lines. They proved themselves extremely capable when it came to clearing the dungeons and helping to defeat the bosses. Other players didn’t want to team up with the men officially, but they understood that having the Beater on the front lines was going to make getting through the game a little easier. 

“Did you hear the Assault Team just cleared level forty-three!” A group entered the bar in middle of a conversation, not bothering to look around or lower their voices.

“They seem to be making quick work of the levels lately.” Another spoke up as they sat down at a table. It was still early enough in the evening that the bar was fairly empty, the group only having to wait a few minutes before a waitress appeared to take their orders of drinks and food.

“Anything would seem quick after that first hellish month of not knowing it was possible at all.” A third member of the group mumbled and was answered with words of agreements from the rest.

“Still, you would think having at least one Beater on the front line would make clearing levels easier.” The first man spoke up once more.

“You think he’s not helping as much as he could be?” A man who had been quiet up until that point in the group finally spoke up, his voice low, dark, almost hesitant.

“I don’t know. Yeah.” The last word was said emphatically as the man leaned into the table. “Just think about it. If he’d cheated his way through the Beta, shouldn’t he be quicker at clearing? I don’t think he’s using his full potential.” The man lifted his hands off the table with almost a full body shrug before leaning back in his chair once more. “Maybe he’s too scared to step up fully into the fray or something.”

“Gentlemen, this bar caters to the brave men and women putting their necks on the line to clear floors for the rest of us.” The waitress dropped their beers on the table one by one as she spoke, the action almost reckless. “It would be appreciated if you didn’t go about making accusations about their lack of bravery while you’re here.” She raised her eyebrows and put her free hand, curled into a fist, on her hip.

“The man was just speaking his mind, Miss Ellen, that not allowed on these higher floors?” The mostly quiet last member of the party spoke again, his words just as slow.

Ellen stared at him for a long moment before looking around the group, letting her eyes linger on each member. “No, it ain’t. But showing a little respect wouldn’t do you no harm.” She turned away from the table slightly. “Your food will be out shortly.” Forcing herself to walk calmly back to the kitchen, Ellen waved a hand at Benny standing at a counter as soon as the door closed. “Hurry up on that meal, I want them in and out as fast as we can manage.”

The Demon looked up from where his knife was hovering over a dish of meat. Sure cooking in virtual reality was real easy, almost boring for the man that had always enjoyed the methodical nature of cooking in the real world, but Ellen had always asked that her cook draw it out as much as possible to make things seem like they took longer. She insisted that it gave the Roadhouse a feeling of being back home, something that made the bar on floor thirty-five a popular destination for players. Benny gave a small nod and began tapping each of the ingredients in rapid succession, each item transforming from their original whole state to a pile of chopped bits under the tip of his knife. The man had maxed out his cooking skill thirteen months into the game, practicing in all his free time from the front lines so he could find a job like this one to sustain him better than risking his life with the Assault Team. He had a wife and kid in the real world to return to after all.

“Got some special guests out there?” Benny finally asked as he began sliding plates of food toward the bar’s owner.

“Gordon seems to have found a new party to join and thought this would be the place to bring them. I don’t want him in there when our regulars come in for dinner.” Ellen hefted a tray of plates onto her hand and lifted it into the air. “Man I love how much easier it is to move around. Gonna miss the ease of taking a full table’s meals out to them in one trip without risk of dropping anything when we make it out.” Ellen strode to the door of the kitchen, Benny’s deep laugh following her out to the bar.

“Say, Ellen, don’t you have a daughter itching to head to the front lines? We got a party looking for a couple extra sword hands to join the charge.” Gordon smiled wide as Ellen began setting the plates on the table top in front of the hungry men.

“Nope. Jo is just fine right where she is.” Ellen frowned, her eyes narrowing on the man across from her. Where did he get his information? Sure Jo had been itching at the bit to help clear floors, but they had agreed to keep that fact quiet until Jo had leveled up enough that Ellen felt ok with her charging into the battle. Which, as a mother, meant never. “Enjoy your meals.” Ellen gave as much of a smile as she could manage as she accessed her menu and charged the men for their food. Small screens appeared before each man just as they were leaning in to eat and her smile became more genuine at the sounds of their grumbling as they transferred the money quickly so they could get back to eating. “Thanks for your patronage.” Her voice was brighter as she stepped fully away from the table and went back to the bar to give a man sitting there another drink.

They were so close to avoiding a scene that Ellen actually let out a pitiful groan when the door to the bar opened and a group of loud, laughing, men still in uniforms entered. There was a rare day here and there when clearing a dungeon in search of a boss room took a little too long, or it went so quickly that they decided to do two in one day. Both scenarios would lead to the members of the Assault Team that frequented the Roadhouse to come in later than usual. This was apparently not one of those days. And while Ellen had been carefully watching Gordon and his group beginning to stand, her eyes now flicked from the group entering back to the table to see Gordon motioning the men to sit back down. He mumbled something more as he jerked his head to the group now taking up seats at the bar and a few tables. Ellen let out another groan and tossed down the bar rag she had begun wringing. 

“Jo, start handing out drinks for the men here. I’ll help in just a second.” Ellen said over her shoulder to her daughter as she entered the room, her shift starting just as they began to grow busy every day. Ellen made her way back over to Gordon’s table.

“You boys planning on ordering anything more? ‘Cause I am going to be needing this table if you ain’t.” She knew the moment Gordon smiled at her that he was going to be making her life more difficult.

“Go ahead and bring us another round. I hear your bar tending skill is so high that you managed to recreate whiskey.” The others in his group mumbled excitedly until Ellen flicked through the menus and brought up the charge for the specialty drink.

“Holy shit, that’s a pricey drink.” The first man spoke a little too loudly. Ellen caught the way a few of the fighters turned to look at the group.

“It’s ok boys, I’ll cover the cost.” Gordon’s smile remained as he stared at Ellen, waiting for her to transfer all the cost to him. With a silent sigh she did so and turned back to the bar the moment the man hit the accept icon. She was returning with a tray of glasses filled with the brown liquid when the door to the bar opened once more to allow Dean and Sam to enter the bar. Quickly Ellen moved back to the table and set the glasses down, using the distraction to keep Gordon from noticing the new guests since they were much quieter than the other patrons. As soon as the drinks were taken care of Ellen moved to intercept the boys who normally sat at the bar.

“Dean, Sam, it’s good to see you.” She looped an arm through each man's elbow.

“Ellen, we are here more often than anywhere else in all of Supernatural. You saw us yesterday.” Sam chuckled lightly.

“And I know you practically have your names carved into my best bar stools, but I need you over here instead.” She led them to the other corner of the bar, putting plenty of patrons between Gordon’s line of sight and them.

“What gives, Ellen?” Dean asked with a frown as he slid onto one of the seats.

“Nothing to worry about.” She smiled and took a step back. “Your usuals?” Both men nodded hesitantly, watching as she hurried away to give their orders to Benny.

“Any other day and I might dig further into her weird behavior.” Dean said as he shook his head. “But I am just wiped from clearing that dungeon.” He sank further into his seat in exhaustion.

“Yeah, that’s the third huge one for this floor and still no boss room.” Sam ran a hand through his long hair before shaking it back out. “Guess that means the one in the west tower has to have it, right?”

“Yup. But they are giving us a few days off before we charge in and try to clear it.” Dean smiled up at Jo as she set drinks down in front of them. 

“You need days off?” Jo smirked as she cocked a hip out to lean the tray against. Neither man had ever doubted that she was Ellen’s daughter.

“A tired fighter is a dead fighter, Jo.” Dean held up his beer in salute before taking a drink.

“Well, if you guys weren’t so elite maybe you would have enough fighters to make clearing the floors easier.” 

Dean gulped down the liquid in his mouth to answer her as Sam calmly took another sip. They had gone around this conversation too many times before.

“We have to be elite because lives depend on it. I’m not arguing with you again, Jo. It’s not just your mom not wanting you on the front lines, it's the leaders of Heavenly Host and the Hellhounds. If the two largest guilds leading the attacks don’t want you working with us, then you’re not working with us.” Dean shook his head and stared her straight in the eye.

“Fine.” She huffed. “So you aren’t going for the dungeon tomorrow. Will you at least go with me to help level up some more?” 

“If your mom’s ok with it, yeah. We’ll meet at nine at the portal.” Sam spoke up with a timid smile. Jo seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to work.

“She’s persistent.” Sam shook his head. Jo had been late to join the cause, like a lot of other players she had been scared when the game first began, too scared to face the monsters. When the first floor was cleared, Ellen in the group, the single mother had seen firsthand what the cost was and had kept Jo from the fighting as long as she could. As a result Jo was at least twelve levels lower than the Assault Team’s weakest fighters.

“Yeah, well persistence isn’t going to save her ass on the front lines.” Dean huffed.

“No argument from me.” Sam held up a hand to stop the rant his brother was about to launch on. “Hey, did you notice Heavenly Host has new recruits?”

“Yeah actually.” Dean pursed his lips. One of the new guys had been the man Dean had seen months ago in a tavern back on floor eleven, a player Dean had found himself thinking about every so often despite knowing nothing about him other than what he looked and sounded like.

“So the Assault Team is letting anyone in these days.” A voice Dean could forever live without reached them as the owner of it slowly made his way toward Dean and Sam’s table. “I mean, I always suspected it since they let a Beater on the front lines.” Gordon’s sneer made Dean’s stomach turn.

“But a Beater with some skill at least, right?” Dean wondered if his avatar’s voice conveyed his high disgust for the man he was talking to. “They aren’t letting just anyone on the line. Hell, they’ve been smart enough to keep you out.” 

“Oh, so you haven’t heard. My new party and I will be helping with the boss’s room on floor forty-four.”

“And there goes the neighborhood.” Sam mumbled into the last of his drink. The other man was just opening his mouth to say something in anger if the way his hand was shaking slightly by his side was any indication, when Ellen stepped back up to the table.

“Gordon, if you and your pals are done with your drinks I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“And I had heard so much about your customer service, Ellen.” Gordon shook his head.

“You hear a lot of things in the game, and not half of them are worth anything.” She looked at the man pointedly.

Gordon held up his hands as if in surrender. “Ok, fine, I get it. The whiskey wasn’t as great as I had heard about either, but you know, this game seems to be full of disappointments.”

Dean glared at the man, waiting for an excuse to hit him. But Gordon turned slowly away from the table, waved a hand in the air to his party, and headed for the door. Before the last one had fully exited the establishment Ellen had called up her shop’s menu and blocked them from entering again in the future. 

“I’m sorry about that boys, he came in and caught me off guard. I was hoping that he would be gone before y’all came in, but…” She shook her head and quickly put their meals on the table. “Dinner’s on me tonight, yeah?”

“That’s not necessary Ellen.” Sam objected but the woman gave him a look that had him swallowing any more protests.

“Good, I’ll have Jo bring around another couple drinks.” She took a step back from the table. “And yeah, I said she could work on leveling up tomorrow with you. Thanks for taking the time to help her.” Because while Ellen was terrified of letting Jo on the front lines, she also knew that having her daughter advance her skills was the smartest thing in a game like Supernatural.

The boys ate, talking over the fighting they had done that day, speculating on what the boss would be like for the floor. An hour later they finally gave Ellen a final wave and said their goodbyes to the men and women they fought alongside as they left the Roadhouse for their little shared apartment on floor thirty.

“Hey, I have an errand to run, but I’ll be back before long.” Dean said just as they stepped back out into the street.

“What are you talking about?” Sam frowned.

“Nothing, I just need to talk to someone for a minute.”

“So send a message. Virtual Reality, remember?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “How could I forget. Nah, this is something that I think needs to be done face to face. Look, I’ll be home in an hour, so chill.”

“Fine.” Sam shrugged and turned to leave. Dean waited until he was out of sight before heading in the opposite direction and making his way to the portal. Once there he teleported up to floor forty where Heavenly Host had set up their newest HQ. As he was approaching the main entrance he was caught off guard as the door opened and that mysterious player he had been thinking about stepped out. Dean’s steps faltered as they got closer to one another. The other man looked up to see Dean, giving him a small smile and a nod of his head before striding right past him without slowing. Dean stopped completely and turned slightly to watch the other player get further away before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Setting his shoulders he turned back to the fortress, for there was no other word for it, that housed the largest Angel Guild in Supernatural.

“Winchester!” Michael’s booming voice filled the entrance hall, stopping a few conversations and turning the attention of those gathered in small groups to the Angel and the man he was addressing.

“Michael, hey.” Dean gave a small wave and approached the Angel.

“What brings the Beater Hunter to our HQ this late in the evening?”

“I have a favor and warning all rolled into one.” Dean gave a tight grin. “Can we go talk somewhere just a little more private?” The second in command of Heavenly Host hesitated for only a moment before giving the other player a small nod and motioning him to follow. Those around them went back to their own conversations quickly enough.

 

“You need to slow down.” Sam insisted for the third time that morning and perhaps the hundredth since they began training Jo. “Yes, speed is key in a fight, but you can take the extra few seconds to make your accuracy better. At the rate you're going you miss far more shots than you get in.”

“But if I land the others, can’t rapid hitting still count for something?” Jo threw her hands in the air.

“No. God no.” Dean shook his head and took a few steps closer. “Out here if you miss it’s fine, you might hurt a tree. But in a crowded dungeon with other players you run the risk of hitting your teammates.” He drew his sword and took up his stance. “Draw back, aim, and wait for that moment when it just… clicks.” Dean’s blade lit up a dull red and he released, charging the creature Jo had been very slowly wearing down. There was a loud, agonized cry and the creature burst into a shower of blue and red crystals. A small screen appeared before him showing the amount of XP, coins, and items he received from the kill.

Jo threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh. “Now I have to go find another!” Dean chuckled and sheathed his sword. 

“Sorry. Come on. There should be some rooms in the south tower that weren’t cleared.” He threw an arm around Jo’s shoulders and led her in the direction of the one tower on the floor the Assault Team didn’t fully clear. They didn’t make it far on their path when a figure stepped out from behind a tree. 

“I know it was you that did it, Winchester.” The trio stopped short, Dean’s arm easing down Jo’s back until his hand was level with a small dagger he kept on his hip now.

“What are you talking about, Gordon?” Sam asked as he took a step closer, putting himself just a little more between Jo and the other player.

“He knows exactly what I am talking about.” Gordon took a step closer. “My party and I have been taken off the list for the raid on the boss.” He drew a wicked looking weapon, thick like a broadsword with what looked like barbs coming out of the blade at random points on both sides. Jo let out a small gasp and Dean had to admit that the weapon was intimidating, but in a game like Supernatural that didn’t always count for everything. 

“That’s a shame, but there must be a good reason for it.” Dean shrugged, holding his ground.

“Yeah there’s a reason, you have a problem with me and so you went talking against me to others on the raiding party. I asked around this morning, you were seen at the HQ for Heavenly Host.”

“I was just going to talk to a friend. Last time I checked, that’s not against the rules.”

“Bullshit. You and I both know you pulled whatever strings you could, probably offered some of your cheating skills, and got me and my boys removed from the party.”

“You have no proof that’s what happened, and even if you did, as far as I can tell there’s nothing you can do about it. So do yourself a favor and find another way to level up that doesn’t involve the front lines.” Dean moved to step around the other player, a light hand on Jo’s elbow to keep her between the brothers and away from Gordon, when a small screen appeared in front of him.

**Gordon has challenged you to a Duel. Do you accept?**

“Really, Gordon?” Dean huffed out a breath and turned only his head to look at the other man. He knew he should be grateful the man challenged him rather than attacking outright, but the latter would further hurt his chances of joining the Assault Team since Heavenly Host always turned down Orange players.

“What are you worried about, Winchester? You concerned that I will beat you? Need all the HP you can get to survive out here with only your brother and the bar wench?” Gordon’s voice made Dean’s skin crawl, but he fought letting his words get to him. He did, however, have to tighten his grip on Jo who tried to charge at the other man for his harsh words.

“Fine.” Dean used his grip on Jo to push her closer to Sam as his finger hit the “Accept” icon.

“Dean.” Sam hissed under his breath.

“If it gets the guy to finally back off, Sam.” Dean shot his brother a look before clicking through his menu, taking off his long black coat and the sheath strapped to his back for his sword, leaving the blade in hand. Turning back to Gordon he opened his arms in welcome. “Let’s do this.”

Gordon smirked, not bothering to change anything about himself as he turned to face Dean fully. Immediately Dean knew Gordon had probably not been much of a gamer before Supernatural, which normally would have led him to wonder what made the man join this one, but he didn’t have time for those kinds of wondering thoughts as the timer appeared over their heads to countdown the start of the match. Instead Dean used the time to settle into a fighting stance and take in what he knew about Gordon in one glance. The man had that scary looking bade that was nothing special, probably some player-made blade sold at a too high price to a man who didn’t know anything. But it wasn’t about the weapon, it was about the material, about the player who wielded it, about the skill behind the blade. With the way Gordon planted his feet together and hefted the blade in both hands in front of him, Dean knew he did the right thing asking Michael to make sure Gordon was taken out of the raiding party. The man had no idea how to fight. Level ranking be damned.

The timer above them finished clicking down and let out a loud tone. 

**Duel!**

Immediately Gordon charged forward, sword aimed at Dean’s chest in what could have been a killing blow for a stationary training dummy. Dean easily knocked it aside with his own sword and spun with the move to face Gordon once more as the man stumbled to a stop and turned back. He let out a loud yell and charged once more, this time swinging the large blade in a downward sweep that could have made contact with Dean’s shoulder, if his own blade wasn’t there once more to block. This time Gordon recovered much quicker and withdrew his sword to try for another attack. In rapid succession Gordon struck out at Dean at different angles, hoping to land at least one blow, all the while tiring himself out instead. Dean almost felt bad for the man as he began to huff in breathes, trying to keep up a steady stream of attacks that Dean was easily defending against. 

Finally Dean had had enough. On one of Gordon’s wider, wilder attacks Dean followed through after blocking, using the force to spin around and slash at Gordon’s shoulder. The move took away just enough HP to drop Gordon just barely enough into the yellow to end the duel.

**Winner: DeanWinchester**

“You should use the time to work on your technique.” Dean said just loud enough for Gordon to hear before turning back to Sam and Jo. He had only taken a few steps before he saw Jo’s eyes grow wide and Sam open his mouth to shout something. Without thinking Dean drew his small dagger and spun around just in time for Gordon get far too close. With his sword Dean barely deflected the monster blade Gordon had been aiming at his back, the force of the charge pushing Gordon right onto the smaller blade in Dean’s other hand.

“Shit.” Dean hissed as he shoved his sword harder, forcing Gordon’s blade further from them and pulled his dagger out of the man’s side, dropping it quickly to the ground and calling up his storage. Within seconds Dean had a small jar of healing potion in one hand as he slid the other under Gordon’s neck, lifting the man’s head from the ground where he had fallen. The small blade shouldn’t have done much damage, but with Gordon’s HP already below the green from the duel ending moments before, he was quickly slipping toward the red. Dean quickly forced the liquid down the other man’s throat, his eyes never leaving the gauge of Gordon’s health. As he watched it stop lowering and finally start refilling, the sound of footsteps surrounded him.

Dean looked up to see way more people than just Sam and Jo circling around him, all of them talking at once. Sam knelt down next to the two men, a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he asked a question that didn’t fully reach Dean, whether because of all the other voices or the shock in Dean’s system at nearly killing a man he couldn’t say.

“Enough! Back up!” One voice rose above the rest and Dean looked up to see Victor pushing through the crowd alongside three members clad in the garb of Heavenly Host.

“I didn’t mean to.” Dean mumbled as his friend knelt on the other side of him. “It just…he rushed me and…I just reacted.”

“I know, Dean, I saw it all.” Victor laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and the man’s mind wondered insanely to the notion of a mirror with Victor and Sam mimicking one another. “I was actually on my way here to warn you that Gordon was looking to find you. He’s been raging up and down the floors all morning looking for your blood.” Victor looked down at the now unconscious man. “You’re lucky these boys overheard him in their HQ making threats and thought it was worth telling someone about.” Victor nodded his head up and back at the three members of Heavenly Host now pushing back bystanders to give the men on the ground room to breath. Just as Dean looked up one of the man looked over his shoulder, eyes full of worry landing on Dean’s face for a brief moment before he turned back to tell yet another player to back up. Dean felt the breath catch in his throat when those astonishing blue eyes left his. It was his nameless Angel.

“Come on, let’s get you guys out of here.” Victor stood, helping Sam to steady Dean as the man slowly stood to his full height once more. “You ok, Dean?”

“Yeah, just a little shook up is all.” Dean nodded once before stilling and then shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

“Ok then, get on out of here. I’ll take care of Gordon. Maybe a short stint in the prison will do him some good.” Victor waved them off and Dean was surprised to feel Sam’s hand still on his arm, leading him away. A few steps and Jo was on his other side. Dean turned his head once more to see the group he was leaving behind and saw the Angel looking at him. He was surprised to see him mouth the words “you ok” to him. Dean felt a small smile tilt his lips upward as he gave a small nod before turning back to watching where his friends were leading him.

They were seated at the bar of the Roadhouse before anyone said anything, and of course it was Sam to speak up first.

“Dean, are you really ok?”

“I almost killed a man, Sam, I’m as ok as I can be.”

“Hey, don’t go blaming yourself, he did it all. Charging you outside a duel, outside a safe zone. He was planning on killing you! You just defended yourself.” Jo insisted from her position on the other side of the bartop.

“And you didn’t kill him, Dean. In fact you saved him.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, I know guys.” Dean rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “I’m just a little shaken up is all. I’ll be fine in no time.” He slowly pushed himself away from the bar. “In fact, I think I am going back to the apartment. I just want to rest for a bit. You two hang out though.” Dean looked at Sam, willing the other man to get the message that he just wanted to be left alone. Slowly Sam nodded and he and Jo watched Dean cross the bar and leave.

Stepping out into the fresh air of the floor, Dean didn’t feel any better. His stomach was one giant knot, making him feel like at any moment he was going to vomit. The problem was, he wasn’t sure if it was all because he had almost killed Gordon, or because Gordon had almost killed him. The realization that either scenario was permanent in the real world as well didn’t make Dean feel any better. Slowly he made his way back to the small flat he shared with Sam, the dizziness never leaving him. He sank onto his bed, the door to his room firmly shut. 

The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize, he was more torn up about being responsible for someone else’s death than he was about possibly being the one deleted from the system permanently. And that just made him feel worse. This game really sucked some days.


	5. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I am so sorry for no new chapter last week, my computer got soaked in water and it took us a few days to get it running again. Good news is that all of my works are still intact! So, here's the next bit!
> 
> Remember, neither Supernatural nor SAO belong to me!
> 
> P.S. Did you see that new name on the character list?

Sam was worried about Dean.

The day after the duel Dean had disappeared early in the morning and not returned until late that night. Sam had searched for him but the man he had come to know as a brother had taken him off his friends list so that he could not easily be found. Sam had tried staying up late into the night to wait for him to return to their little apartment, but had given in to exhaustion and passed out on the couch. The morning after that he woke to Dean cooking a low level meal in the kitchen for them to eat before joining the Assault Team in the dungeon on forty-four. When they had arrived and walked through easily, nothing but a handful of regenerated monsters to fight off, there had been plenty of confused murmurers going through their party. Sam had shot Dean a worried look when he seemed to be the only player unconcerned with the fact that a whole slew of monsters had been cleared out of an area they had been told to stay away from.

His concern had only grown when facing the boss Dean had charged the monster repeatedly before Sam could join him or others could back him up. More than a few times the creature’s blade had swept far too close to Dean for his partner’s liking. Dean seemed to be taking unnecessary risks in the fight. 

It came as no surprise when Dean got the last attack bonus, but the man barely even looked down at the special item he had been given before clearing the screen away and striding from the room, leaving behind exhausted and slightly weakened men and women, a few of which were openly staring at him.

“Everything ok with your brother?” Michael asked as he approached Sam. 

“I don’t know.” Sam still watched the door his friend had disappeared through.

“I heard about the duel yesterday. This have something to do with that?” Finally the Angel had his attention.

“Maybe. He almost killed Gordon. It seemed to shake him up pretty badly, but by the time we got back to the Roadhouse he seemed to have calmed down.” Sam gave a shrug. “It’s times like this I wish we really were brothers and I knew him better than I did.” He mumbled as he sheathed his sword.

“You’re not brothers?” Michael said, not with shock but a curiosity.

“Nah. Just good friends. But, um, maybe not as good as I thought.” He sighed and looked back at the door.

“Give him a little time. The game hits us all at some point.” Michael offered and Sam nodded wordlessly. Turning back to the party of exhausted players, Michael began doling out orders, or good suggestions for those Hunters that fought with them. They had just cleared another floor in the game after all. Sam left the hall to follow his brother, knowing Michael would understand his absence. He pulled up his friends list and felt a flood of relief that Dean had left him on it, but that quickly melted away when he realized that his brother was already headed for the next floor.

“Dean!” Sam yelled across the foyer leading out from the platform on the next floor. The other man’s steps barely faulted as he continued to walk away. “Dean stop. You need to take a break.” Sam jogged to his friend’s side. “You can’t push yourself like this.”

“I’m fine, Sam, just want to get a little head start on the floor is all.”

“That boss nearly took you out, you have to rest and recuperate.” Sam reached out and grabbed the other man’s shoulder. Dean spun around and jerked back as if stung.

“I said I am fine.” The words were practically a growl and had Sam stopping short. Swallowing thickly, he looked up at the health bar floating above Dean’s head and confirmed that it was nearly full.

“Fine. At least let me go with you. And no dungeons.” Sam insisted. Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

It had been like that for a while. Day after day of Dean constantly moving from one fight to the next. Weeks filled with reckless behavior no other player would risk. And two months of the Assault Team clearing floors rapidly, Michael trying to rework his teams to help Dean in the boss rooms so the Hunter wouldn’t get himself killed. Sam was by his side as much as possible, but even he would tire at times, so Bobby, Rufus, and Victor agreed to take turns fighting alongside him to keep an eye on him. Dean had grumbled out something about not needing a babysitter but quickly shut up when Victor threatened putting him down in the prison to guarantee a resting period. Sam was both parts unsurprised and terrified when Michael summoned Sam to the Heavenly Host’s HQ.

“This needs to stop, Sam.” Michael said without preamble as soon as the doors closed behind the visiting Hunter. He didn’t need to specify, they all knew exactly what this meeting had been called for. Sam nodded jerkily, eyes flitting from Michael sitting just to one side of the center of the table with a handful of other Angels. That was the Commander of the Guild right there on his left, sitting stoically, content to let his second in command handle things. To either side of them were other high ranking Angels, each having been placed in charge of smaller units as the floors were taken with more speed.

“I understand, Sir.” Sam took a deep breath, reluctant to voice his next words. “I just don’t know how.” Michael pursed his lips. The Angels were known for being aloof, keeping to themselves in the beginning more than the other two races, leading to many players believing their emotions had been removed when they choose Angel in the start up screen. But those that worked closely with them knew better. Dean had found a quick ally in Michael, one of those other players no one really liked to work with, and it had been the only friendship to date Dean had cultivated completely on his own. Calling the meeting might have been the Heavenly Host’s Commander’s idea to keep his people safe, but Sam knew Michael spoke out of genuine concern.

“Maybe he needs to find a little fun.” One of the other Angels spoke up, Gabriel Sam believed his name to be.

“Some of us no longer find fun in this death game, Gabriel.” Another said, Sam knew without a doubt he was Raphael. He had been the last tasked with leading a group alongside the Winchesters. No doubt he had finally been the one to speak up his concern about the elder brother’s reckless behavior that had led to this meeting. 

“I still find it unbelievable that we are looking to stop a man willing to quickly clear the game. We have made it a lot further since following this Hunter’s methods.” The last offered up, Sam hadn’t fought with him which would make him, by process of elimination, the Angel Gadreel that Dean had told him about.

“His methods may be effective, but they are also far too risky.” Raphael countered. “We have lost men in the last months that could have been avoided had we not rushed in unprepared to make sure this Hunter had backup he obviously didn’t feel he needed.” The way he hissed out Dean’s race with obvious disgust made Sam’s stomach drop.

“We could simply not accompany him the next time.” Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe scare him into slowing down a little.”

“Or get him killed in the process.” Gadreel protested.

“He’s getting others killed!” Raphael raised his voice. “One life in exchange for countless others in the future!”

“No, hey-” Sam tried to interject.

“That’s enough!” The Commander’s voice carried through the room, silencing anything else that might have been said.

“We don’t know that those lives would have been spared had things been different.” Michael’s voice was low but sure as he tilted his head downward, defiant but still deferring to his leader. Before Raphael could speak up again, their Commander lifted a hand and turned his full attention to Sam.

“While Michael is right, we cannot know that Winchester’s actions directly led to those players’ deaths, we cannot continue to take such risks knowing that a game death extends to the real world. Reign in your brother or we will find our own means of doing so.” Sam’s eyes jerked to Michael but the other Angel was avoiding his gaze. “We will go back to the schedule of raids we had in place before we were convinced to follow Winchester’s lead. The two of you are still welcome to join the Assault Team as long as you can follow our lead.” He dropped his hand to the table without a noise, his stare never leaving Sam.

“Yes, Sir. I will find a way to get him to back off.” Sam nodded stiffly. His breathing was harsh and shallow and he wondered if the Angels across the wide room could hear it as loudly as it seemed to be in his own ears. He waited but no one said anything. Finally he looked back up and Michael caught his eye, giving him a small nod to indicate he could leave. Sam didn’t hesitate, rushing out of the room and nearly colliding with another Angel on the other side of the doors. With a mumbled apology he quickly continued on his way, leaving the fortress behind and practically jogging to the portal to find his brother.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Dean yelled as his blade sliced through yet another monster.

“Do you really need me here for this little conversation?” Rufus said from his post outside the fighting. Sam had found the two men in the lower rooms of a dungeon, Rufus adding his blade when necessary but otherwise letting Dean tire himself out on the horde. Now, with Dean’s anger fueling his fighting and Sam occasionally protecting his exposed back, Rufus was simply watching.

“Yes.”

“No!”

Sam and Dean had answered at the same time, the younger of the two shooting a look at the other at his negative reply. Rufus raised his eyebrows as Sam turned his attention to him.

“Fine. No, I guess not.” Sam sighed and lashed out at a monster that got too close. “Tell Ellen to charge me the next time I am in for your meal.” Rufus nodded, appreciating the gesture Sam tried to always make to the men giving up time to go into crazy situations with his friend. Raphael had been right, a few men and women had died in the clearing of the most recent dungeons and while those deaths may have still happened, they may have also been prevented. The game was getting harder. Their friends that agreed to fight with Dean when Sam needed a break were putting their lives in danger. The least Sam could do was buy them a meal or a nice drink.

Suddenly Sam had a thought he hadn’t considered before. If almost killing Gordon had been what led to this reckless behavior, how were those deaths affecting Dean? Sam’s sword arm fell limp to his side as he watched the other man furiously slash at a pair of monsters. Was Dean in a constant cycle of feeling bad about another player, fighting to clear the pain, feeling as if he caused yet another death, and driving to fight more? While Sam stared in shock Dean killed the last of the creatures in the room.

“You’re not ok.” Sam’s voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper but he knew with his skills Dean had heard him.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Dean frowned and pointed a hand up at where his HP bar was. “Even still green.”

“That’s not what I am talking about and you know it.” Sam shot back. Dean huffed out a breath and turned to leave the room, barely taking into consideration the loot he had gained from the fight.

“I’m not talking about this, Sam.” He spoke over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner and Sam rushed to follow.

“You need to slow down before you really get hurt. Or worse.” Sam felt a slight flutter of relief, believing his words had gotten through when Dean’s steps faltered. Instead of acknowledging him though, the other Hunter slowed and turned to a wall. He had seen a hidden door. “Dean, stop!” Sam reached out to stop the other man from entering so soon after the last fight, but his hand went through open air, Dean already stepping into the newly opened space. With a groan Sam turned to follow.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean spun around. “Stop, Sam, don’t come in here.” Sam pulled up short just outside the barrier of the room. “Dammit.” Dean was looking down at a screen in front of him.

“What is it?” Sam was slowly starting feel the pull of panic as he watched Dean quickly read something and start looking at the walls.

“Shit.” Dean scanned all the walls before looking back at his brother. “Umm, you have to go find an Angel.” Even as he said the words a monster materialized from the wall behind him. Sam watched as he fought and finally killed the monster, the room filling with a shower of blue and white crystals just as another monster materialized. “Sam! They’re gonna keep coming until an Angel uses their special Grace Skill to do something or another to stop them. Go get a goddamn Angel!” On the last word Dean’s sword slid into the second creature. More crystals. Another monster.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Sam stumbled backward. “Just…don’t die.”

“Wasn’t…” Dean ducked a swing of an ax. “Planning on it!”

Sam rushed from the dungeon, quickly searching his friend’s list and trying to locate Michael. Somehow, in the short time since the meeting Michael had decided to attack another dungeon on the opposite side of the floor from where Dean was. Shit. He would be no help. Sam’s list was filled with other Hunters, even a handful of demons, but because they worked most often with Angels from Heavenly Host, Sam had never bothered to add more than Michael to his friends list, assuming, rather stupidly, that he wouldn’t even need another contact. He would be friending all of the Assault Team tomorrow. If Dean survived the dungeon.

A flash of blue to his right drew Sam’s attention as he ran through the edge of town. He slowed enough to see the white and blue garb of Heavenly Host and couldn’t stop the cry of victory that left his lips and startled the other player.

“Hey! Hi! Sorry.” Sam threw up his hands as the other man spun, blade still in hand. “You’re an Angel.” Even Sam wasn’t sure if it was a question or not, and the other man tilted his head slightly and frowned.

“Yes. Astute observation.” He looked at Sam a moment longer before straightening up, his frown deepening. “Especially as we have fought together many times now.”

“Shit. Yeah, I remember you. Sorry, I don’t notice much outside of my brother, always trying to keep him alive and all.” Sam shrugged and grimaced at the lame excuse.

“A full time job from what I have seen.” The Angel nodded. Finally he put his blade away. “You seemed in a rush, did you need something?”

“Right! Yes! My brother, Dean, being reckless as ever stumbled into a hidden room. Only problem is only an Angel can get him out. Can you help?” Sam saw the way the Angel stiffened a fraction before finally nodding and waving a hand for Sam to lead the way. “Thank you.” Sam breathed out and turned back to run for the dungeon he had left his brother in. “Dean!” Sam yelled from a distance, not seeing his brother in the open doorway of the secret room, panic flooding in quick. The Angel pushed past him, drawing his blade as he crossed the threshold of the chamber moments before Sam.

As soon as the Angel entered the room lit up a blue shade and where before there was only a single monster in the room, which now had Dean in a corner attacking fiercely, suddenly there were at least half a dozen more.

“About time!” Dean huffed as he finally ran his sword through the monster. “There’s that weird Angel language all around the room, you’ll have to translate to figure out how to beat the trap.” Dean didn’t even look at the newcomers to the room as he turned to cut down one of the newer monsters. “Sam, we have to protect him so he can get done whatever he needs to get done.”

“Right.” Sam was already at his brother’s side, the two Hunters fighting off the creatures so the Angel could figure out how to get the three of them out of there alive.

“Got it!” The Angel yelled out in triumph. “Get down!” He turned, activating one of his skills, to find Dean staring at him as Sam dropped to the ground. Without thinking he reached out a hand and shoved the Hunter to the ground as his hands began to glow. “Cover your eyes!” His words drowned out the sound of Dean hissing in pain as he flattened himself against the floor, hands over his face. The Grace radiated from his body and filled the chamber in a bright blue tinted white light, pulsed once, and then faded once more. It took a second for the “Congratulations!” icon to appear and the Hunters to stand once more.

“You did it!” Sam grinned.

“Yes.” The Angel said simply before turning to Dean who was standing a little slower. “I apologize for pushing you down, but you could have been hurt by the Grace.”

“No, yeah, I got that.” Dean winced as he gently touched his shoulder, rotating it as it burned with pain. “That stings.”

“Oh no, I am very sorry.” He started to reach out a hand but stopped and let it fall to his side. “Perhaps it will serve as a reminder to take more care next time.” Dean opened his mouth to make a retort but thought better of snapping at the man that had just saved his life.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean finally left off prodding at his sore shoulder and looked at the Angel. “Thanks for coming to my rescue.” 

The Angel couldn’t help the soft laugh. “It was no trouble.”

“Do I get to know the name of my hero?” Dean asked, his lips starting to tilt upward in a smile the longer he stared at the other player. Finally he was going to have something to call this guy other than “my Angel” which always made him feel like a creep.

“Castiel.” He let out little more laughter and reached out a hand and Dean was quick to shake it.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Oh I know of you, Beater.” He smiled brightly, but Dean still felt like he had been stabbed with that stupid title.

“Dude, we have fought with him a ton of times on the front lines.” Sam said, the know it all little shit. Of course Dean knew they had fought together, it had taken everything he had to focus on the fights rather then the mysterious Angel. Castiel’s alternating looks of worry and disappointment had left Dean feeling more and more drained after each fight, wondering just how long he would be able to carry on the way he was.

Castiel looked at Sam pointedly, reminding the other Hunter that he had needed to point this fact out to him only a half hour before. He turned to Dean once more when Sam’s gaze dropped sheepishly to the floor.

“I am glad I could have been of assistance to a skilled fighter such as yourself.”

“You serious?” Dean looked at him in shock. “I’ve seen you fighting, man, you’re pretty badass yourself.” Dean couldn’t help the loud laugh he let out at the sight of a blush on Castiel’s cheeks. He didn’t even know their avatar’s could do that.

“I appreciate the compliment, but I assure you it is far from the truth. I’m merely a soldier in the Guild, nothing special.” Castiel shook his head.

“Well, you have two things to prove that you are at least special enough.” Dean said as he held up a finger to make his point. “One, you are part of Heavenly Host. They may be exclusively an Angel guild but it doesn’t mean they take all the Angels.” He held up a second finger. “And two, you made it on the Assault Team. Again, all of Angels on the team are part of the Host, but not all of the Host’s Angels are let on the front lines.” Dean lowered his hand to realize that he had been stepping closer to the other man as he spoke. The two players stared at one another for a long moment, Dean’s eyes flicking down briefly to look at Castiel’s lips as he opened his own to take a breath. Quickly Dean cleared his throat and took a step back.

“Yeah, if you two are done praising each other, can we get out of here?” Sam asked from the entrance to the room, reminding the others that they were in fact not alone.

“I think that would be wise, yes.” Castiel looked at Dean once more before turning to lead the Hunters from the room. Sam watched his brother closely as they made their way through the dungeon and back out into the open air of floor sixty. He didn’t seem vastly different from an hour before when Sam first found him in the dungeon with Rufus, but there was a little something that seemed to have changed. Maybe getting stuck in that room wondering if Sam was going to find someone to help had given him some time to think. Maybe coming that close to death with no one around to save him had made something finally snap. Maybe Sam was just reading too much into the way Dean had smiled there at the end, how his shoulders weren’t hunched in for the walk out, how he willingly went up and out instead of pushing further into the dungeon. 

“So, um, thanks again, man, for saving my ass.” Dean said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. Castiel turned and gave the Hunter a small smile, opening his mouth to say something before seeming to change his mind and close it once more while holding up a finger to Dean. Quickly he slipped his blade into a pocket of his garb and called up his menu. In a moment a small white notification appeared in the air in front of Dean.

**Castiel has sent a friends invite.**

Dean’s gaze snapped up to see Castiel watching him with wide eyes and a tentative smile. “In the event that you need me help again.” His voice faltered and Dean saw his smile slipping just a little. Before he could say something stupid or make a mistake he would no doubt later regret, Dean hit the “Accept” icon.

**Castiel is now a friend.**

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the notification, his heart fluttering a little at the sight of Castiel’s smile turning more genuine and a touch relieved. They heard Sam shuffle his feet a little to the side and quickly Castiel repeated the motions, no doubt sending the same type of request to the other Winchester. Sam huffed out a little laugh but hit “Accept” nonetheless.

“If I can be of any help in the future, you only have to ask.” Castiel said.

“Same goes for you, too.” Dean nodded. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey Castiel, you want to join us for dinner?” Sam asked, ignoring the look Dean sent him.

“Oh, well thank you for the offer, but unfortunately I have prior plans.” Castiel’s shoulders visibly sagged in disappointment. “Maybe some other time.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Dean reassured him.

“Very well. I suppose I must be going then. It was an honor getting to fight by your sides.” Castiel nodded and turned to leave, looking back at the two Hunters no less than three times before he disappeared into town.

“So, that’s Castiel.” Sam said off handedly.

“Yup.” Dean nodded and pursed his lips. They were silent for a moment. “You said something about dinner?”

“Yeah, you are buying.” Sam said as he walked away.

“What!” Dean jogged a few steps to catch up.

“Because of you I have had to stand in front of the very frightening leaders of Heavenly Host, ran down an Angel to save your ass, and had to stand awkwardly by as you awkwardly flirted with said Angel. I deserve to be bought dinner. By you.” 

“I was not flirting.” Dean spluttered. Sam shot him a look. Dean huffed out a sigh and frowned all the way to the Roadhouse, but he still had Ellen charge both his and Sam’s meals to his account.

Later that night as Dean was flipping through his wardrobe to take off his fighting gear and change into a pair of loose shorts and a shirt, he looked at his shoulder, expecting a bruise from the grip Castiel had on him in the dungeon. Instead he was shocked to see a red hand print, almost like a scar, on his skin. 

“Holy shit.” Dean murmured as he turned his head a little more to look at the mark. “That was some skill.” He poked at the skin around the red impression, a little surprised to find that while it lingered, it no longer hurt in any way. He hummed after a moment and went back to putting a shirt on. Of course, then his mind began to wonder to the man that had given him the new scar. Maybe not everything about this game was bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, Castiel is officially part of the story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around to this point!


	6. Friendship in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you since I didn't post last week's on time. Our boys are getting to know one another! Sorry i's short though.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or SAO.

Dean was sitting on a dock on level twenty-two, a fishing pole in hand as he stared out over the small lake, eyes darting to the small white and red bobber at the end of his line every so often. He tilted back his head slightly, eyes falling closed to take in the feel of the light on his face.

“The rest of the assault team is in a dungeon and you sit here doing nothing.” The deep rumble of Castiel’s words caused Dean to jerk in surprise. He glanced up at the other man for only a moment before turning back to the lake.

“You’re here too.”

“I came looking for you to bring you back to fighting.” What had been a light tone turned into a frown as Castiel thought about taking a break from the battle. 

Since really meeting Dean, Castiel had spent plenty of time fighting by the man’s side clearing dungeons when their groups were given assignments. But more and more Dean had been taking time off from the line, disappearing to take small side quests, helping a couple of intermediate players to level up, and even just doing things with no importance. Like sitting on a dock on a lower level to fish. In middle of the day. When he should be fighting. Sam was on the front line, had passed Castiel on his way into the dungeon and when the Angel had asked where his brother was, Sam had only smiled, shrugged, and said “probably relaxing somewhere.” Like it was no big deal that Dean wasn’t doing something to help the cause.

“Ah, come on man, take one day off.” Dean waved his hand out toward the water. “I bet you didn’t know this is Supernatural’s nicest season. Today the weather is on its optimal setting.” Castiel looked out at the lake in confusion. “It’d be a waste to go into a dungeon on a day like this.”

“I thought you of all people would understand, Dean. You used to be so dedicated to the fight. Every day here is another one lost in the real world.”

“You know, a few months back, and yeah, I’d be down there fighting, ‘til exhaustion, too. But you know what.” Dean squinted and looked up at the other player. “We’re not in the real world are we? We’re alive in Supernatural.” He took a deep breath and turned back to relaxing, leaving Castiel staring down at him in shock. The wind blew in off the lake, ruffling the long coat Castiel wore in the Heavenly Host’s colors. “See, doesn’t the breeze feel good? And the sun.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean, the weather is always the same here.” Castiel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Would I lie to you, Angel?” Dean smirked up at Castiel. “Sit down and lean back, enjoy it for a little bit, you’d understand.”

Castiel looked around at the lake, the open fields surrounding it, the sunlight hitting Dean as he sat there, and before he could think about it more he sat down on the dock. Dean was in a chair, so he was higher up, but Castiel didn’t need a seat, didn’t want to fish. Instead he stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, and leaned back on his bent elbows. The warm sunlight, the light breeze, and the soft, simulated sounds of the world around them had Castiel’s eyes closing for longer stints.

Dean wasn’t going to catch anything, he never did in this lake, but that wasn’t the point. No, he had come to get a moment of quiet while everyone else was fighting. Something in him had snapped that day he was locked in the hidden dungeon. He had realized that he was trying to get himself killed. And that had not been the reason he had dived into the game in the first place. It had been meant as an escape, a place he could really live, and now that he was locked into it he was wasting it all away trying to get himself killed! So, much to everyone surprise and Sam’s pleasure, Dean had backed off of the fighting a little. The assault team had slowed down a little to give their members some rest after the crazy forward push Dean had led them in. And Dean had taken to living a little more in the game. 

He reached his hands overhead, stretching out his virtual muscles that were stiff from sitting in the same position for hours, and turned to look down at Castiel, to tell him they could go now. 

Dean froze. 

At some point in the hour since the Angel had sat down beside him he had laid completely back and fallen asleep. Careful not to make too much of a commotion, Dean shifted in his seat, turning more to face the sleeping player next to him. 

Castiel looked peaceful laying there on the hard wood of the dock, and Dean had to wonder how much sleep the man got that he could easily pass out in the middle of the day in such a place. Dean knew the Angels held themselves to a harder standard than the other players; Heavenly Host pushing its members to a point just shy of fanatical in the death game that required a player beat it for the rest of them to get out. But even they had days to themselves, days when they could do as they pleased between raids on dungeons, scouting missions, boss levels. He wondered how often Castiel took advantage of those days.

With a sigh Dean moved back to facing forward, putting his things in his storage before turning his attention to the horizon where the sun was beginning to set over the water. It was beautiful. It was a sight he had only ever enjoyed in the time he had spent in Supernatural. Executive Dean Smith never had time to take a moment to enjoy a sunset, or sunrise for that matter, always too caught up in his job, in moving on to the next big project, in being seen at the next big event. 

Briefly he wondered what Lisa would think if he suggested they just sit and enjoy a sunset in their spacious, and empty, backyard one Saturday afternoon. He shook his head. Lisa had probably moved on by now. Their relationship hadn’t been strong right before he made the dive into Supernatural, and he doubted she would have stuck around with a man locked into the device she already hated. 

Beside him he heard Castiel shuffling around as he slowly woke up from his nap. Dean pushed the thoughts of Lisa aside in favor of looking down at the handsome man who had just spent the afternoon with him. Castiel rolled onto his side and stretched out one arm and one leg, lengthen his body out on the hard wood as he let out a soft grunt. He continued the roll until his arms were under him and he could push himself up to look around, finally looking up to see Dean watching him with a small smile.

In a rush Castiel jumped to his feet and took a single step backward, his foot at the edge of the deck, his hand moving to his sword. Dean stood slowly and raised his hand in the air between them. Both men were silent for a moment. Castiel finally let his hand fall from the hilt of his sword and looked out at the sunset.

“I’ll buy you one meal.”

“Huh?” Dean said eloquently.

“One meal for watching over me.” Castiel slowly looked back to Dean and gave a small nod before walking away. Dean hesitated for only a moment before he quickly moved to follow Castiel.

Twenty minutes later the two men were sitting at a table in a small tavern on the same floor. They ignored the whispers of those around them, amazed and curious about the two fighters who had become nearly legendary as they helped to clear floors. Castiel had his hands folded together on the table, his gaze laser focused on them when he finally spoke.

“Thank you for today. For keeping an eye on me as I slept.”

Dean stared at him as it finally clicked in his mind why Castiel was thanking him, why he was buying him a meal. The red players. There were more out there these days, and they had moved on to new tactics. Like manipulating a sleeping player’s finger to agree to a dual and attacking a defenseless player. 

“Sure.” Dean stuttered. “Well, you’d do the same for me.” He shrugged. They looked at one another for a long moment. “So I didn’t even know Angels needed sleep.” He tried for changing the subject.

Castiel let out a sigh. “We are people just like you, Dean. Just players with different abilities. The only other thing that separates us is that Angels tend to believe we had a higher calling in the game.” Dean opened his mouth to reply just as their food was placed in front of them. He waited for the waitress to leave, offering only a tight lipped smile before turning his focus back on Castiel.

“Had? Past tense?” Castiel eyed him for a long moment before his face made the change from stern disapproval to a weary sadness.

“Since the Announcement, since thousands of people have died and we have been unable to stop it, even Angels have lost themselves. Some have gone mad. Some have become corrupt.” He shook his head. “The game has changed a lot of people.” His eyes lost focus for a moment as Dean spoke quietly.

“What about you?” The words seemed to snap Castiel out of his own thoughts.

“I still believe I have a purpose, a reason for making the dive and for choosing to be an Angel.” He frowned and looked down. “I’m just not sure what it is any more.”

Dean hesitated before nodding silently. They were quiet for a long moment before he finally made a move to eat. Castiel let out a small sigh, seemingly relieved that Dean didn’t push the conversation further, and began to eat his own food.

As they left the tavern after the meal, Dean couldn’t stop looking at Castiel. “Where are you headed?”

“I am housed at the Heavenly Host HQ.” Castiel told him with slight confusion. Dean shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

“I’ll walk you to the portal.”

“That’s not…” Castiel looked at him and his lips tilted upward with a small grin. “Ok, yeah.” They turned to make their way through the town.

“So, you have someone on the outside keeping watch over you?” Dean tried for nonchalant. The wider grin Castiel shot him said he hadn’t succeeded.

“No.” Castiel shook his head and turned back forward. “I actually recently got out of a relationship. Thought this game would be a nice distraction.”

“Well at least it worked, right?” Dean offered.

“Yes, it did do that perfectly.” Castiel chuckled. “Can’t be too concerned about an ex when you are fighting for your life.” He nodded. “What about you?” He looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

“Hmm.” Dean shook his head. “No, no one to make it back to.” He bobbed his head from side to side. “Well, except Sam.”

“The man you fight with? He’s your brother, right?”

“Not outside the game. We’re coworkers, and friends. And we’ve gotten a lot closer in here.”

“I’d imagine so.”

“Yeah, I have to say, one thing this death game has been good for is making some strong friendships.”

“Nothing brings people together like life and death situations.” Castiel mumbled. They were silent once more as they approached the portal. Dean realized they did a lot of that, falling quiet in each other’s presence. And yet it never felt uncomfortable between them. They seemed content to just be.

Castiel stopped in front of the portal and turned to face Dean. “I would like to do this again.” He said it so firmly, like he was talking strategy. It made Dean grin.

“Yeah, we should meet up outside the dungeons more often.” Castiel nodded. “Next time you want to meet up, just send me message. Since I’m on your friends list and all.” Slowly Castiel smiled.

“Ok. I will.” He stared at Dean for a moment. “Good night, Winchester.”

“Night, Cas.” Dean lifted a hand in farewell as Castiel stepped back onto the portal, his head tilted in confusion at the nickname just as he disappeared.

 

Dean and Castiel met up outside the front lines more often. Castiel introduced Dean to an excellent sword maker who crafted him a strong, new blade. Dean introduced Cas to Ellen and the other hunters that frequented the Roadhouse where Cas confessed to having eaten there only once with others from the assault team. The two men took a couple of quests together, explored corners of floors they had overlooked as they moved through with the assault team. 

They also continued to fight with their usual teams, but more often then not they could be found broken away from the group with only a few other players like Sam, Bobby, occasionally even being joined by Michael. They discovered they worked well together, just as smoothly as Dean and Sam had come to do. Their trust in one another only continued to build as they learned about one another, inside and out of the game, the latter happening over the course of many talks.

It was this comfort with one another that had them fighting alongside one another to clear a floor apart from the main team when they came across the boss room.

They had been working to clear the floor, slowly making their way through the maze of corridors, Dean looking down at his map, when Castiel placed a hand on his elbow and stopped him.

“Dean, look.” His vice was hushed, a little awed. Dean looked up to see a set of huge midnight blue doors that looked to be made of stacked boulders. They towered above the two men, their rocky texture only slightly different from the walls of the surrounding cave-like dungeon as they met in a slightly pointed arch at their apex. “Is that what I think it is?” Castiel’s voice was still slightly unsure as he stared up at the imposing doorway.

“Yup.” Dean licked his lips and nodded slowly. “We found the boss room.”

“What do we do? Do you think we should look inside?” Castiel was growing more confident. 

“I don’t see why not. We came all this way, we should get some info on the thing. Besides, bosses tend to be unable to leave the room they guard. We should be ok if we just take a peak.” He looked to Castiel with raised eyebrows, looking for confirmation. The Angel nodded firmly, his hand squeezing Dean’s arm once before letting go.

Together the two men stepped forward, Dean pausing to look at the other man. “Have a teleport crystal ready, just in case.”

“Right.” They both reached into their storage and held the small blue crystals in their fists as they reached out to push the doors slowly open.

The room beyond was completely black, but they could sense the cavernous nature of it, a hollow emptiness that seemed infinite as they waited for something to happen. Finally a blue flame flickered to life in a bowl high up on the wall next to Dean. It seemed to spark a chain reaction and more flames appeared, their blue light illuminating the chamber to reveal the boss. A huge blue-skinned creature resembling a Minotaur with a bull like face beneath large curling ram’s horns. It knelt before them as the cursor finally appeared beside its head, four large green HP bars and the name **The Gleam Eyes** under a red cursor. As it stared at them it lifted its giant, thick blade and opened its mouth to let out a roar, eyes sparking like blue lightening as the room seemed to shake with the noise of its battle cry.

Dean and Castiel turned around and ran.

 

**At a year and a half, DeanWinchester and Castiel, of Heavenly Host, have just discovered the boss on level 74.**


	7. Special Skills

Somewhere in the cave-like maze of the dungeon on Floor 74, Dean and Castiel sat in a safe zone, their back supported by a large column of earth as they looked out at the open expanse of the protected cavern. They could see other walkways, paths ranging in width from just big enough for two grown men to walk side by side to big enough for an army to march six abreast with armor. But no matter how wide the floor, both sides dropped off to nothing so that a fighter had to keep an eye out on their footing when attacking the monsters. The two men had ran over those very same floors just moments ago as they fled the boss room. It wasn’t that these two seasoned players were scared of the giant demon with the glowing blue eyes. No. They simply knew that there was no way in Hell the two of them could defeat the thing on their own. But at least now they had the information to give to the leaders of Heavenly Host so that the rest of the assault team could join them in the fight later.

“Well, since we’re taking a break it seems.” Dean chuckled and messed through his storage before pulling up a small picnic basket. “I made lunch for us.” He shrugged and set the basket down to bring out their food, trying not to stare at the wide grin Castiel was beaming his way.

“You cooked for me?”

“It’s nothing special, just burgers.” It was something special. Dean had been working on and off with Benny for the past two months to try and bring up his cooking skill enough to impress Castiel so that they wouldn’t have to end their time together early due to hunger. He handed one of the burgers to Castiel.

“Thank you very much, Dean.” Castiel gently took the food from his friend, his smile only growing wider. Dean waited until the other man had taken a bite of his food, waiting for a reaction, so luckily he had nothing to choke on when his breath caught in his throat at the sound of the moan Castiel let out. “This makes me very happy.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Dean said, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to pull himself together. They were silent for a moment as they ate.

“So we are going to need a lot of firepower to fight that boss. We may have to call in all our big fighters. We’ll need the tanks in the front, our big damage dealers, and even then they will have to switch out frequently.”

“And our shield wielders. That weapon looked like it could do some serious damage.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, shield users.” Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean, tilting his head to the side as he studied him. “Why don’t you use a shield?”

“What?” Dean refused to make eye contact with the other man.

“You are a one handed sword user, the biggest advantage of which is so that you have a hand free for a shield. But you never use a shield. Why is that?” Dean remained silent, seemingly intent on his food. “Sorry, it’s none of my business what you do with your skill.” Castiel shook his head.

“No, it’s not that.” Dean sighed. He seemed about to speak again when they heard the shuffling and mumbling of a small group of people approaching the safe zone. They looked up to see Sam, followed by other Hunters that Dean recognized, tiredly making his way into the safe zone. Dean and Castiel stood quickly.

Sam stopped just inside the open area, the others fanning out around him, and took a moment to register who was in front of him. “Dean, hey!”

“Hey, Sam.” Dean laughed as they walked closer to each other. “What are you doing out here?”

“Jo wanted to get some more fighting in.” Sam stepped close to his brother. “She’s still trying to convince Ellen that she is ready to join the front lines.”

“Because I am ready!” Jo said loudly from behind the giant player. Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. “Hey, whose your friend, Dean?” Jo asked a little less than innocently.

“Oh right, y’all haven’t officially met. Guys this is Castiel, a member of Heavenly Host. Cas these are some of our Hunter friends.” Dean turned to better see the group so he could identify them all. “Jo and her mom Ellen. Their friends Bobby and Rufus. The chef from the Roadhouse Benny. Programming punk Ash.” He leaned into Castiel’s space. “Yes he really has a mullet I-R-L.” He straightened up again at the sound the other man’s chuckle. “And you met Victor once I believe.”

“Yes. Hello again.” Castiel raised a hand to the group.

“So, Heavenly Host, eh? That means you’re an Angel, right?” Jo grinned and stepped a little closer. “Who’d a thought Angels had such lovely smiles?”

“Joanna Beth.” Ellen snapped.

“Easy there kid.” Sam mumbled.

Dean felt a fist clench at his side as he practically growled out his own words. “Back up, Jo.”

“Oh wow, jeeze. Ok. My bad.” Jo stepped back, both hands and eyebrows raised. “Didn’t know you two were a couple.” Again before Dean could say anything they were distracted by yet another party approaching the safe zone. Everyone turned to the opening of the safe zone to see a group of about fifteen players dressed in black armor, trudging in a synchronized march, helmet covered heads down, shoulders drooping. They were coordinated, but they were also very obviously exhausted.

“It’s an army.” Dean mumbled.

“It’s the big Demon guild from down on Floor one.” Castiel frowned.

“Seriously? They were almost wiped out on Floor twenty-five.” Sam explained. “Instead of clearing levels they backed down and worked on building up their numbers. They haven’t been on the front lines in a while.”

“So what are they doing here?” Dean murmured.

The group passed fully into the safe zone and the leader turned to look at the men. “At ease, soldiers!” The voice booming through the open cavern was surprisingly female.

“Soldiers?” Sam scoffed as they watched the group of players collapse to the ground in heaps, too tired for anything else. Their leader continued to walk forward, moving around the small group of Hunters to directly approach Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

“I’m with the Black Eyed Demons, Lieutenant Colonel Masters.”

“Dean Winchester, Hunter.” Dean held out a hand and the woman merely glanced down at it for a brief moment before looking back up at his face. Slowly she reached up and removed the helmet that had held her hair up and covered the top half of her face.

“Good for you.” She smirked and tucked the helmet under her arm. “Anybody clear the area up ahead?”

“Yes, we also have a map with directions on it to the boss room.” Castiel offered up and Dean resisted the urge to elbow the man into shutting up. Masters hummed and nodded before finally holding out a hand, but not for a handshake.

“I’m gonna need you to hand over that map and we’ll be on our way.”

Dean and Sam bristled, their muscles tightening in preparation for a fight as the other Hunters let out small noises of shock. Castiel simply squinted his eyes for a moment, staring at the woman in front of him.

“You want them to just give it to you?” Sam huffed. “Do you even know what a pain in the ass mapping is?”

“Hey Sasquatch, we share our information and resources with civilian players all the time, never charging a thing for it!” She took a step into Sam’s space, trying to make herself look bigger. At over a foot shorter than the man, it wasn’t working, but the snarl she leveled at him was disconcerting enough. “We try to do everything in our power to help everyone so that all players can leave this game as quickly as possible. Therefore, it’s your duty to cooperate with us. So hand over the damn map!”

“Look lady.” Sam growled.

“Listen-” Dean was cut off as Castiel extended his hand out to stop him from moving in on the woman already being intimidated by Sam.

“Dean, we were going to give the map to the public when we got back to town anyway.” Castiel looked his friend in the eye and Dean reluctantly took a step back from the Demon and began scrolling through his menus.

“Are you serious?” Sam frowned at his brother.

“That was the plan, Sam. We don’t need to make money off the map data.” Dean shrugged halfheartedly.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Masters snarked as she hit the Accept icon and turned away from them to return to her group.

“Hey, look, if you are planning on hitting the boss we wouldn’t recommend it.” Castiel spoke up to the woman’s back.

“That will be my decision to make.” She didn’t even turn to acknowledge him.

“He’s right.” Dean’s voice was less friendly. “We just took a look inside that room and you can’t beat that boss if your troops are half dead!” Dean threw up a hand to gesture at the men still sitting on the floor. “I mean look at them; they’re exhausted!”

“Nonsense! Demons are tougher than that!” Masters swung back around to shoot a glare at the men. “Just because a couple of _Hunters_ aren’t brave enough to take the boss on, doesn’t me us Demons should shy away from it. My men will keep going until I tell them we are done.” She turned back to her small army. “On your feet! Come on, move!” Slowly, unsteadily, the others began to push themselves back onto their feet.

The Hunters stood watching the black clad figures walk back out of the safe zone and turn in the direction Dean and Castiel knew the boss room to be.

“Those guys are crazy!” Ash said with a mix of awe and doubt.

“Are they going to be ok?” Jo asked, turning to look at the three men that had interacted with them.

“I’m sure they know what they’re doing. They won’t rush into the boss room without checking in on it first, right?” Castiel turned worry filled eyes to Dean who could only shake his head.

“Maybe we should keep an eye on them anyway? Stay in the dungeon for a little while longer?” Dean waited for Castiel’s confirmation, not sure if he was relieved or resigned when the Angel nodded in agreement. He heard Bobby and Rufus chuckling softly and Dean let out a long sigh. “We are way too nice.” Feeling Castiel grip his arm once more he looked up to see the Angel giving him a soft smile. Dean rolled his eyes, but returned the smile as he turned to cross the room to stand with the other Hunters, leaving Sam and Castiel to watch him. 

“Hey, listen, Castiel.” Sam reached out a hand but never touched the Angel before letting it drop down by his side. “I wanted to say thanks for keeping an eye out for my brother. I know he can be hard to talk to sometimes, but he seems to open up around you. He’s seemed a lot better lately.” Sam searched for the right words. “More content.” Castiel’s smile grew marginally.

“It’s mutual, Sam, all of it.”

“Yeah. That’s good.” Sam nodded and both men turned to see Dean smiling and laughing at Jo. “Just, thanks. And keep watching out for him, yeah?”

“Of course.” Castiel nodded. Dean turned to look at him, hesitating only momentarily at the sight of them staring back at him.

“Hey, you guys coming? We’re gonna go finish off these monsters.”

“Hell yeah!” Sam grinned, clapping Castiel on the shoulder before going to join the group. “Jo needs all the XP she can get!” Sam’s laughter was cut short by a yelp as Jo slugged him in the arm, her bright laughter replacing his in the open cavern.

 

Jo’s blade cut through the middle of a large lizard standing on two legs and it burst into a shower of blue and green shimmering flaked crystals.

“Well, that’s the last of them besides the boss.” Sam said as he stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to Dean.

“Maybe that party used some transport crystals and went home instead of fighting the boss?” Castiel asked hopefully, but it was weak.

“Well, we can hope they were that smart.” Dean shrugged, giving his friend a grimace trying to be a smile. Castiel let out a small sigh. The others were just starting to get close when a loud scream echoed through the open caverns of the dungeon. Castiel shot a wide eyed look at Dean and took off running for the boss room, knowing instinctively where the shout had come from. Dean cursed under his breath and took off after his friend, leaving the others to decide on their own whether or not to follow the two players.

Castiel stopped just outside the doors of the boss room, using the large structure of the entrance to keep him from going inside. Dean stood just to the side of him, body pressed against the other man as they both looked on at the scene before them.

Masters and her group had decided to face the boss. It had been the wrong decision. The boss towered over the group in the center of the room, the players in the group spread in front of him on the ground in various positions. Surrounding them was a weakly flaming circle, a small gap, and another circle of small flames. It would be easy for a player to jump over the fires, but the men in the room where exhausted, barely able to get their feet under them. They would have trouble getting out of the room in the condition they were in. And that was before you figured in the giant monster roaring in their faces, huge weapon held aloft for another attack.

“Don’t just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!” Dean yelled at the players.

“We can’t!” One of the men yelled back. “They aren’t working!” The sword dropped down amid the group, sending up a shower of rock and dust. The man threw up his arms to protect his face from the spray of debris as others screamed around him.

“I’ve never heard of a trap like this in a boss room.” Castiel shot Dean a look. Dean hadn’t either, not in a boss room, but he couldn’t help the memory of being trapped inside that hidden room months before when Castiel had needed to rescue him. He could only shake his head in response as Castiel turned back to look at the trapped soldiers.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam was the first to catch up with them.

“They can’t use their teleportation crystals. We could distract the boss, but going in there’s too risky.” Dean shook his head.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Castiel asked, his voice sounding almost pained as they watched the men gather themselves.

“Ready! Charge!” Masters’ voice could barely be heard over the heavy breathing of the beast and the sound of suites of armor shifting. All that noise and they either didn’t hear Dean’s scream not to do it, or Masters pretended not to. They all ran at the beast, weapons raised, trying to do some damage with a massive direct attack. The boss lifted his thick blade once more, letting out a roar, this time filled with lightening-like energy that knocked back the soldiers. Right as the blade reached the height of its backward swing it began to glow white hot, gathering power for the strike. The attack scattered the players around the room. Only a second later and the beast was raising its blade to attack again.

One of the men had been knocked to the ground just in front of the door. Dean took a few quick steps forward, just enough to be heard by the fallen man but out of the attention of the boss. “Hang in there.” Dean tried for encouragement, but the situation was futile. The man’s helmet fell apart around his head before shattering under the damage done to the item. Wide, frightened eyes stared up at Dean.

“It’s too much.” The man mumbled. One shaky breath later and he was disappearing in a shower of the blue-green crystals that had lost its beauty long ago. Another man from inside the room let out a scream as the monster approached those left. It all must have been too much because as Dean watched the weapon descend on its next victim, someone rushed by him and into the room. Dean felt his heart stop at the sudden sight of Castiel lifting his own weapon to clash with and stop the descent of the boss’s blade.

“Cas!” Dean yelled and before he could think twice he was up and running to join the man in the fight.

“Oh what the hell!” He heard Sam yell behind him and the much fainter order of Ellen telling Jo to stay back as the others of the group charged into the room as well. 

Dean ran forward and attacked the monster’s side, trying to make him let up on the force used to pin Castiel in place by their joined weapons. It worked, because the beast drew back in surprise only to swipe a hand back and knock Dean off his feet. The wind was knocked out of Dean as he slid across the floor and landed in a heap, looking up to see his brother stepping in between the beast and him. Sparks flew as the monster’s weapon clashed with Sam’s. Heaving himself up from the ground, Dean was joined by Castiel at his side as Sam’s blade moved the boss’s enough to prevent it from hitting anyone. Rufus and Bobby had both grabbed a Demon and were trying to get them to the door, but Dean wasn’t the only one to see their movement. The boss turned to shoot another one of the lightening like breaths their way, trying to stop the players from escaping. Dean and Sam struck at the creature simultaneously, the beast’s attack missed and hit a wall instead, but the concussion of wind still caused the Hunters and Demons to stumble to the ground. Things became more blurred from that point. Dean could only focus on the movement of his blade, the arcs of the weapons wielded by the fierce creature, the relation of Sam and Castiel to the fight. But the rest, the hits his brother and friend landed, the damage any of them dealt, where any other player trapped in that room was, all those details were beyond him. At one point he was thrown back by the force of his blade clashing with the monster’s and he looked up, disoriented, to find himself looking at the door of the room where Jo stood with a handful of the Demon soldiers. He noted how scared she looked, the gleam of tears in the corners of her eyes, the way her mouth was open in what could have been a scream but if it held any sound he couldn’t hear it over the sounds of the battle behind him. Then the second was over, his heart beat against his chest, and he was rolling over to rush back into the fight. Moment over. 

“It’s not enough.” Dean groaned as he directed yet another hit at the beast’s arm and watched the near invisible movement of the health bar above the boss. They weren’t doing enough damage. He pushed back, forcing the monster’s weapon upward enough for Dean to be able to move out of its way before it went crashing once more into the floor. Dean turned his back to run, got three steps away before the force of the blade meeting the floor sent him tumbling in a flip further away. He gained his feet and found Castiel standing by his side. “Sam!” Dean yelled as he looked Castiel in the eye. “Keep him busy for a moment!”

“What the hell does it look like I am doing!” Sam yelled back, but he pushed forward to attack the boss again, Ellen and Bobby right next to him. Before he could change his mind, Dean flashed through his menus, looking for the special skills options, and activating the one he had kept to himself since it had appeared in his arsenal recently. As another blade appeared in a sheath on his back, criss cross with the one already there, Dean felt a burning sensation in his right shoulder. He looked up to see Castiel gripping his shoulder right where a mark still remained from the hidden dungeon incident. Dean took a deep breath, felt a strength in him he didn’t know he had, and nodded to Castiel who grinned back. Dean took the second sword in hand and turned to look at the boss once more. Ellen had been knocked to the side, Bobby was making a run to check on her, and Sam was just jumping back, his back arched out, as the monster’s blade breezed through the air in front of his stomach.

Without a word Dean and Castiel raced forward together into the now empty space in front of the boss. Castiel made the first cut, hacking at the monster’s front leg as it was bringing it’s sword down to meet with Dean’s left blade. Swinging his right blade around, Dean struck at the beast’s sword arm as Castiel twisted and hit the stomach. For the first time the monster took a step backward, enough for Dean to rush in with two quick cuts, spin out of the way for Castiel to make one, and then rush back in for two more parallel slashes across its stomach. The red marks to denote a hit barely faded before new ones were made. 

“Faster!” Dean yelled as the two men rushed back in after having moved out of the way of one of the lightening breath attacks. Castiel complied with his light, silver, blade, making cuts to compliment the ones Dean made with his twin blades. 

“A little more!” Castiel’s voice filled the space between the three as their blades crashed together. Dean’s arms somehow moved quicker alongside his friend’s as they struck out. The red lines were beginning to overlap, the damage in HP now noticeable with each new round of attacks from the three blades.

“Almost!” Dean yelled just as the monster’s hand reached out and grabbed his right sword in its fist. Out of instinct, programming, the beast swung its blade around, intending to go for the kill, but it was met by Castiel’s weapon as the Angel slipped between Dean and the creature’s attack. Two blades occupied. With one last heave Dean brought up his left sword and pushed it into the monster’s belly with all the force he had in him. 

There was a moment when time seemed to still. Then with a blinding white flash the boss burst into a flurry of crystals that drifted for a moment in silence. 

**Congratulations!!**

Dean barely took in the word as he swayed, stumbled, fell to the ground with his eyes glued to the tiny red corner triangle that indicated what was left of his health. Castiel ignored the large banner completely as he moved to kneel on the ground beside the Hunter’s head.

“Dean! Wake up Dean!” The deep rumble of Castiel’s voice seemed to shake the world around Dean as his eyes slowly blinked open.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. “My head.” He cradled his throbbing skull in one hand for a second before looking up to see everyone gathered around him. 

“That was too close.” Sam sighed as he stood above him.

“How long was I out for?” Dean frowned as he looked back at Castiel for an answer and found the man had barely contained tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Just a few seconds.” Castiel’s voice shook slightly as he reached forward and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, gripping tightly as if reassuring himself that the Hunter was really alright.

“Careful with that grip, Angel, I’ll loose the last of my HP.” Even as he said the words Dean reached up a hand and placed it over the Angel’s making sure Castiel didn’t let go. He tried for a small smile but the somber faces of the others in the room leached it out of him as Dean looked back up at them. His eyes scanned everyone and he felt his stomach sinking as his eyes landed on Bobby.

“Three of the Demons didn’t make it.” The gruff older Hunter spoke. “And-” his voice gave out and Ellen pulled him into a hug as she turned red eyes to Dean.

“We lost Rufus and Ash.” Her voice was weak, weepy, and Dean was surprised she was able to speak at all. His heart ached. Bobby and Rufus had entered the game together, friends trying to reconnect with the memory of another friend they had lost. And now Rufus was gone, too.

“Dammit.” Dean hissed and tightened his hold on Castiel’s hand.

“We haven’t lost players in a boss fight since floor sixty-seven.” Castiel murmured.

"That wasn’t a boss fight, that was suicide.” Sam hissed, shooting an anger filled glare at Masters standing a short distance away from the others. “You were a damn fool! There’s no point to any of this if you die!” She flinched at his words.

But as angry as he was with the Demon who led her group into that room against their warnings, fear took a greater hold on him and he was looking at Dean only a second later. “And what the hell were you thinking? What was that?”

Dean hesitated, seeing the hint of hurt flash through Sam’s eyes at not being told that this man he had come to think of as a brother had a special skill. But what could he say? He had kept it quiet because already other players shot them dirty looks, gave them wide berths, hesitated to fight alongside them. Now Dean had a skill no one else did. What kind of complication was that going to be?

“It’s Duel Wielding.” Everyone stared at him in fascination.

“Are there pre-requisites?” Jo spoke up in curiosity and barley concealed excitement. Ellen shot her a look over Bobby’s shoulder as the two older Hunters pulled out of the hug but kept their arms linked.

“If I knew that, I’d have shared it by now.” Dean shrugged. 

“It’s not on the info brokers’ list.” Sam mumbled as he scrolled through a menu list. “It must be exclusive to you.” Sam shot him a look. “Hey, you have a unique skill.” Finally he grinned. “Way to go big bro. How did you keep it a secret?”

“I didn’t intend to. A few months ago, right after that dungeon,” he glanced at Castiel for a moment before looking back up at Sam. “I was just scrolling through my skill menu and it was just there. But if anyone found out I had it and they didn’t, there would be more pissed off players that were complaining because I have something they don’t. Then there was also no real reason to use it, not until now at least.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam nodded and the mood grew quiet once more. “Well, I suppose we should go trigger the warp gate. You coming?” He raised an eyebrow as his eyes moved over the two men sitting so close together, fingers nearly entwined as they lay on Dean’s shoulder.

“Nah.” Dean glanced at Castiel. “We’ll catch up with you later. I think I need just a little more recovery time.”

“I hear that.” Sam nodded. The group turned and Dean heard Ellen telling Masters to have a safe trip back, her polite way of telling the Demon to take her men and get lost. Sam stopped as they others shuffled to the door of the room. “Hey, you know the way you ran in there, to rescue those army guys like you did?” He turned his head enough so Dean could see one eye, but it was directed at the ground. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you did. But could you try a little harder to not get yourself killed?” He smirked, Dean could just barely see it. “Anyway, see ya.” He joined the rest of the group before anything more could be said. 

The large room was quiet as Dean and Castiel sat for a long moment without saying a word. Then Castiel breathed out a sigh and leaned in until his forehead rested on Dean’s hand tangled with his own.

“You ok?” Dean asked him quietly. Castiel took a deep breath and squeezed his hand once on the other man’s shoulder.

“I was terrified, Winchester.” Castiel’s deep voice was thick with emotion. “I realized that if you had died…” He swallowed. “I don’t know what I’d do.” He slowly lifted his head to look Dean in the eye. “You have come to mean too much to me Dean.”

“You kidding me? You were the one that ran in first.” Dean tried to make the comment light, but he knew Castiel understood what his reckless behavior had done to Dean in the moment.

“I’m taking a leave of absence.” Castiel said into the silence, causing Dean’s eyes to grow wide.

“Why? What are you going to do? Sleep in all day?” Dean frowned at him.

“I have a friend who just lost two members of the closest thing he has to a party. I think it would be best if we take some time away from the front lines to recover from that loss.” Dean opened his mouth but didn’t know what he would say.

“What about Sam?” He finally asked.

“He is welcome to join us. However, I must admit that I was hoping for time to ourselves.” Castiel looked away and Dean felt the tug of the man trying to pull his hand away slowly.

“No.” Dean croaked out. He cleared his throat and began again. “No, he can continue on with the front line on his own, or take his own leave, or whatever.” Dean began to smile as Castiel looked back up at him. “I think a little time off sounds great.” Castiel grinned back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, they are kind of a thing now. Yay!


	8. Leave of Absence

It was actually relatively easy for the two men to withdraw from the front lines. Dean only answered to his brother; it meant he had to deal with Sam’s smirks and uncalled for comments for a day, but the other man was alright with Dean stepping back for a time. He even mentioned doing the same for himself, maybe loitering around floor one for a few quiet days. Castiel was part of a guild, however, and had to request the time away. But Dean went with him to make the request, suggesting they ask Michael, and it turned out making things a lot easier. Michael pursed his lips, looked from one player to the other and back again, and then gave a tight nod.

“Of course, I expect you to report for duty immediately if summoned.” Michael said.

“Of course, Sir.” Castiel nodded. “Thank you.”

Michael made a humming noise and the others turned to leave. “Winchester.” Dean stopped and turned to look at the only other Angel he liked. “Take good care of him.” Michael smirked and Dean rolled his eyes. Turning back to Castiel, he had to stifle a chuckle as he saw the red creeping up the other man’s neck as he walked toward the door. As soon as they stepped out into the open air in front of the fortress that served as Heavenly Host’s HQ, Castiel took a deep breath.

“You have a plan when you suggested this little leave taking?” Dean asked as he looked up into the blue sky above them. Castiel laughed and shook his head. After a moment’s hesitation, Dean reached out and took Castiel’s hand in his own and pulled him back toward the portal gate. “There is this tiny little village in the southwest of floor twenty-two. It’s by a lake and a forest. It’s real quiet, peaceful.” Dean licked his lips and kept his eyes focused forward. “We could get a house together there.”

Castiel pulled him to a stop. “Get a house together?” He repeated the words in a shocked, almost breathless tone.

“Well, yeah.” Dean swallowed, lifting his free hand to run it through his hair and rub at the back of his neck. “You bunk with the guild and I share a tiny flat with my brother. Neither is going to do us any good for some time away. It just makes sense really.” Castiel grinned and began walking again. Neither man said anything more as they made their way to the gate. They could figure out the details as they went. Plans were overrated anyway, if Dean gave his opinion. 

 

The cabin they found was bigger than Dean had expected, but it was what had been available and Castiel had fallen in love with it as soon as he had seen it. It sat in a clearing just big enough so that they could see anyone approaching a good five minutes before they reached the porch, outside of that was thick forest that granted them privacy. And of course it had to be the picture perfect log cabin, everything in Supernatural looked like it had been taken out of an artist’s mind. The front door opened out onto a wide porch where two chairs and a small table sat. In the back, if they wanted a different view, the bedroom opened up onto a second floor balcony that gave them a beautiful view even a little distance into the tree line. The interior of the cabin was open, encouraging the natural sunlight to stream in through the numerous windows and fill the open spaces of the living room, dining room, kitchen, study, and bedroom. 

Castiel laughed as he ran through the bedroom, past Dean who stood leaning against the door frame leading outside, and leaned out against the balcony railing. “The view is amazing!” Over the tops of the trees he could see the vast lake that disappeared in a bend between rocky hills. Supernatural at least had it’s scenery going for it. 

Dean let out a low chuckle as he stepped up to stand beside the other man as Castiel leaned forward and rested his folded arms on the railing in front of him. “It is pretty awesome. Just don’t go falling off the balcony, that would really suck.” He grinned down at Castiel as the Angel tilted his head slightly to look up at him. For a long moment the two men simply stood there, enjoying the light breeze, the warm sunshine, the open quiet of the game in which they were finally gaining a moment of peace. 

With a content sigh, Castiel leaned into Dean’s side. “We’ve got the best house.”

“And now we’re totally broke.” Dean moved his arm around the Angel’s back for a more comfortable position, his hand falling to rest on the other man’s hip. Castiel let out a small laugh.

“It’s worth it though, for the peace here.” He tilted his head to rest the side of it on Dean’s shoulder. The Hunter was absorbed in the moment, mind occasionally wondering to the feeling of the body pressed against him, the tingle in his shoulder where the Angel’s head rest against his hand-print, so he nearly missed the subtle shift in Castiel’s shoulders. He was casually looking down at Cas when he saw the furrow in the other man’s brow.

“Hey, Cas, what’s wrong?” He waited as Castiel took a deep breath and shifted the slightest bit away from him.

“I was just wondering… does our relationship only exist in this world?” Castiel’s gaze remained fixed on the railing in front of him where his fingers pressed paths into the wood. Dean stood for a moment in minor shock. 

“Hey.” He dipped his head down to draw the other man’s attention to him, waiting until blue eyes met his own green ones. “Hey, no, don’t talk like that, Cas.” Reaching out he lifted his hands to Castiel’s shoulders and turned the Angel to face him, keeping eye contact. “I don’t give a damn if this is a virtual world, my feelings for you are real.” Dean swallowed, slightly stunned by his own words, but he continued to talk anyway. “Out there, in the real world, I was so unhappy. I was in a shit relationship,” he ignored the way Castiel’s eyes widened marginally, “a draining job, and I had all of one friend, whom I pulled into this game because it was the one thing I had to look forward to. If I have learned anything in the last year and half it’s to keep doing the best we can until the very end. And I am quickly finding out that you are the best, man.” Slowly Dean moved his hands up from Castiel’s shoulders, along his neck, until his hands cradled the other’s face. “And if we make it out of here alive, I really want to find you again, no matter what, and find out where this is going between us, for real.” Before he could think about it, Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, tentative, perfect. It was their first. And as it finally broke off Castiel reached out to put his hands on Dean’s waist and take the step to close the distance between them, melting his body again the Hunter's as he nuzzled his face into his neck.

 

Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean peacefully sleeping in the bed beside him. The Hunter looked so calm, so youthful with his face relaxed as his avatar rested. Castiel wondered if the man rested this well in the real world, what with all the stress he talked of being under. He let out a sigh as he felt the corners of his mouth tick upwards with a small smile as he continued to stare at the man he had begun falling so deeply for. Slowly slipping his arm along Dean’s waist, he cuddled up closer to the sleeping man, burying his face in the crook of the Hunter’s neck.

“I really hope that we can be together for a long time to come, Dean. Here or in the real world.” His words were soft, but a few moments after he had uttered them, Dean began to stir. Castiel felt as much as heard the soft hum Dean let out as he took a deeper breath and began to wake. Quickly Castiel pulled back and sat up as the other man began to stretch out.

“Good morning.” Dean blinked slowly, turning his head until he could see Cas. Then he was smiling.

“Did you hear any of that?” Castiel asked softly as he felt his cheeks heating up in a blush, something he didn’t know an avatar could do until he had met Dean.

“What? No. What did you say?” Dean rubbed his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position as well.

“Nothing.” Castiel smiled softly and shook his head. “So what do you want to do today?” His fingers played with the edge of the blanket. “Something fun.”

“We don’t do something fun everyday?” Dean smirked, his eyes shifting to look at the wall of photos from their days spent in the cabin. Pictures of picnics, boat trips, even trips to the local market, ones of just one or the other man, and quiet a few of them together that Castiel had begged other players to capture with his camera feature. In the two weeks they had been allowed thus far, Castiel had managed to crowd the cork board with frozen memories.

“Are you saying you don’t want to do something fun?” Castiel tilted his head as he looked at Dean through squinted eyes. The Hunter paused, considering his words before he smirked and looked back to the Angel.

“Oh wait, I know a place we can go. Come on.” Suddenly Dean was throwing the covers of the bed aside and climbing out to get dressed for the outing.

They were walking along a winding path, fingers intertwined, half an hour later, when Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand without slowing his walk.

“So where are we going?”

“You’re just going to have to wait until we get there to find out.” Dean said easily, shooting Castiel a smile as they continued on. Castiel gave in, stepping a little closer so that he was able take his hand out of Dean’s and instead slip it around the man’s waist. Without hesitation Dean moved his arm to lay across the Angel’s shoulders, pulling him just a little closer in the process. 

A little further along the path, bright flowers caught Castiel’s attention and a moment later he was pulling away to bend to get a closer look at a bumblebee flitting around the blooms. Suddenly he jerked up and stumbled back, falling into Dean’s embrace before he let out loud laugh.

“It almost flew up my nose. Did you see that?” Castiel’s laughter filled the open spaces, drawing the attention of some fishermen on the banks of the lake. Still smiling, Castiel raised a hand to wave at the other players as much as he could while still leaning against Dean. “Seems we have an audience.” Dean turned his head quickly to see the other men just as one of them waved with a free hand. “Wave back, Dean, or he’ll think you’re rude.” Castiel felt the edges of his smile begin to falter as Dean shook his head slowly.

“Not going to happen.” It wasn’t said rudely, but in more of an off hand manner. The words still had Castiel beginning to pull away.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop hanging on you now.” Instead of helping the Angel straighten himself out, Dean’s arms tightened around him.

“You’re fine right where you are.” Dean pulled the other man in tighter, burying his face in Castiel’s shoulder to kiss the juncture where it met his neck. He held him like that for a long moment before finally letting go, making sure to keep one arm around Castiel’s shoulders as he began walking once more. The group of fishermen were nearly behind them when Dean finally lifted an arm in farewell. Cas couldn’t help the small smile as he relaxed into Dean’s side as they continued to walk.

Dean led them to a forest they had ventured into only once before, waiting until they were deep among the trees before he started talking.

“I heard this weird rumor in the village the other day, about how if you go deep enough into the forest you see… _them_.” His voice was low, as if he was telling a campfire story.

“See who?” Castiel asked with a frown.

“Ghosts.” Dean pulled them to a stop.

“You mean those in-game astral type monsters, right?” Castiel would never admit to the way his voice cracked on the last words.

“No, not those.” Dean shook his head once. “Real ghosts.” Castiel couldn’t help the way his eyes began to scan the trees around them as he listened to Dean continue talking. “They say the tortured souls of the monsters hunted here come back to wonder the forest at night.” Just as he fell silent Castiel heard a branch breaking to their right and he snapped his head around to see what had made the noise. “We’re almost there.” Dean’s voice brought Castiel back to him.

“The place the rumor mentions?” Castiel swallowed thickly.

“About a week ago a carpenter hiked into the forest to get some wood for a project. He stayed so long that before he knew it, it was night. As he walked along he caught a glimpse of something white standing by a tree.” Castiel’s imagination got caught up in Dean’s words and he flinched as he could practically hear the player scream at the sight of the ghost. Suddenly his gaze was drawn by movement in the trees. Before he could think he had ducked under Dean’s arm holding him and pressed himself against the Hunter’s back, slightly hunching down so that only his eyes looked over the man’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice as he turned his head to try and get a better look at the now trembling Angel. Castiel stared hard for a moment, using his heightened sight skills to see among the trees at the figure in white. Finally he lifted a hand over Dean’s shoulder and pointed so the other man could see what he saw.

“What are you talking about?” Dean followed the other man’s line of sight until he saw the figure too, his jaw nearly dropping at realizing the rumor had been true. “You gotta be kidding.” Dean mumbled. For a long moment the two men simply stared, taking in the small form clothed in a flowing white garment until it turned slightly in their direction. Dean held his breath as they watched the form waver and then suddenly fall back.

“Hold on.” Dean frowned as he pulled away from Castiel. “That’s not a ghost.” His voice was louder as he took off running into the trees to get to the small, collapsed body. Castiel mumbled incoherently before reluctantly following the other man. As he came to a stop beside Dean, who now knelt in the dirt with a small girl cradled in his arms, Castiel bent over to get a better look.

“It’s another player.” The Angel mumbled.

“Yeah.” Dean paused. “But there’s something really strange about her.” He shook his head. “She doesn’t have a cursor.”

Castiel looked closer at the child. “Maybe it’s a bug in the system?”

“Maybe.” Dean said doubtfully. Both men looked down on the little girl.

“What’s a little kid like her doing playing Supernatural?” Castiel frowned, his heart aching for the child now stuck in the death game against her will. “I guess we will find out when she wakes up.” Castiel straightened up. “But we can’t just leave her out here until she does. Let’s take her home with us and find out what we can from her when she wakes.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded slowly. “Ok.” Gently he climbed to his feet, the little girl cradled in his arms.

Dean and Castiel were sitting on the edge of one of the beds in their cabin, staring at the little girl tucked into the other bed. Dean found it a little humorous that for the first time in the two weeks they had been in this house the second bed was occupied, and it was by a stranger. The child had fallen unconscious when she had collapsed in the woods and remained asleep not only through the walk out of the woods and back home, but also up the stairs and as they had gently tucked her under the blankets.

“Well, we’ve proved she’s not an N-P-C. We didn’t have trouble moving her here.” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded, assured of the truth behind Dean’s words since no warning had been given when they had picked the girl up nor when they had carried her from the woods as other NPCs would have.

“And she’s not a quest giver since our quest logs weren’t updated when we first interacted with her.” Castiel offered up.

“So she has to be a player.” Dean shook his head. “The lack of a cursor just doesn’t make sense.”

“But if she is a player.” Castiel paused and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “How long has she been out there? Wondering around, all on her own, lost? What was she doing out there?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Dean frowned. “She has to have a parent or guardian out there, though, right?”

Castiel gently nodded. “Yes, she must have logged in with someone from her family. I just hope they’re safe.” His words grew more hushed as the two men fought to keep away those thoughts. “She’ll wake up, right?” Castiel seemed to sink further into Dean’s side.

“Yeah. Her body hasn’t disappeared, which means signals are still being sent to and from her nerve gear.” Dean made a mental note to thank Sam for that bit of information that allowed him to reassure the Angel at least a little bit. “She’s just in some kind of sleep mode.” Dean turned his hand so that his palm rested upward, waiting for Castiel to take it and interlock their fingers. “I’m sure she’ll wake up soon.”

“The sooner the better.” Castiel murmured.

“Yeah.”

The men were quiet for the rest of the night. Silently they watched over the girl, hoping that maybe she would awake before it got to late, but as the sun set and that possibility grew dimmer, they resolved to get some rest themselves. With as little noise as they could manage they shifted through their gear, changing out of their day clothes into boxers and tee shirts before crawling beneath the covers of their bed. Quicker than either man expected, given the anxiety they felt for the strange girl, they were both asleep. However, Castiel didn’t stay that way for long.

It was sometime nearing dawn when the Angel woke up for no reason. He found himself on his side, facing the other bed and the still unmoving figure of the girl. Briefly he considered waking Dean, maybe starting up their vigil over the sleeping stranger once more. But he brushed the thought away when he realized how pointless it would be. Gently he climbed out of the bed and made his way over to sit on the edge of the other one. Reaching out a hand, he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind one of the girl’s ears. She was so small, too young to have joined the game alone, surely. Her delicate features and pale skin complemented by long blond hair made her look so incredibly fragile as she slept. 

Worry set in once more for the Angel. Had the girl snuck into the game alone? Or worse, had she come with an adult only to loose them in this horrid adventure? His heart ached at the thought of the child all alone in a world she couldn’t possibly fully understand. What lasting effect could such an event as Supernatural cause on one so small? 

At some point in his watching over the child, Castiel drifted back to sleep.

 

Castiel slowly woke up, unsure of when he had fallen asleep, but knowing by the grogginess that it had been some time ago. Slowly he stretched his legs out, wondering at how small of a ball he seemed to have slept in. As he opened his eyes he was shocked to find a pair of eyes just as blue as his own staring over at him. Startled, Castiel jerked back and ended up tumbling off the edge of the bed with a small thump.

“Wha-” Dean mumbled, half asleep from the other bed as Castiel scrambled to stand back up.

“Dean.” Cas hissed out, his hand waving behind his back but never coming in contact with the other man.

“Yeah, I’m up.” Dean murmured as he forced his still sleeping body to sit. “What’s going on?”

“Get over here.” Cas said as he took the step back to the other bed and sat on the edge once more. Dean was at his side a moment later. “Good morning.” Castiel said gently as he helped the little girl sit up as well. “You gave us quiet a scare yesterday. Do you remember what happened?”

The little girl furrowed her tiny brow and shook her head negatively.

“Ok.” Dean was surprised at how soft Castiel’s deep voice could sound as he continued to speak. “How about your name?”

The girl thought for a long moment, staring down at her hands with wide eyes before finally forming her first words. “My… my name is… I think… Cl-Claire. Yes.” She looked up at the men. “Claire.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Dean smiled. “My name is Dean. And this is Castiel.”

“Dean.” She said hesitantly as she starred up at the Hunter, before turning her gaze on Cas and completely stumbling over the name. “Ca-Cas-tel.”

Dean couldn’t help chuckling. “I just call him Cas, it’s easier.”

“Cas.” The girl smiled shyly.

“What were you doing in the forest? Do you remember?” Castiel asked with a gentle smile. Another long pause as the girl thought before she was shaking her head once more.

“No. I don’t know. I don’t remember anything.” 

“Oh.” Castiel sighed, frowning with worry. Dean took a step forward, laying his hand gently on the other man’s shoulder. 

“That’s ok. Well, your awake now, so there’s that.” He smiled down at the girl. “Why don’t we make some breakfast?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Castiel smiled up at Dean.

The three players fell into a surprisingly easy comfort with one another as they went about their morning. Dean and Castiel calling up pants for their avatars before they led the little girl down into the main portion of the house. Castiel and Dean already had their set routine, one that Claire seemed to be just fine with as she sat down in a chair in the living room across from Castiel as he called up the news sheets to see how the game was progressing or if any new developments had happened. Dean made a brief pause at the doorway to the kitchen to smile at the two players sitting in silence, Claire curled into her chair as she watched the Angel. 

“Ok you two, breakfast is served.” Dean called out as he set plates of prepared food down on the dining room table. He had been growing his cooking skill on his own since their leave began, and he was quiet proud of himself.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel gave the other man a small smile at the sight of the bowl of fruit on the table among the bacon, sausage links, hashbrowns, and pancakes. Without hesitation Cas leaned in and placed a small kiss on Dean’s cheek before sitting. Grinning, Dean picked up a plate and looked at Claire.

“Is there anything in particular you like?”

“I… I don’t know.” The little girl looked down at her hands.

“Ok then. I’ll just put a little bit of everything on your plate, how’s that?” He was already picking up two small slices of bacon as the girl nodded. 

“Don’t forget the fruit.” Castiel mumbled as he watched Dean move over the small bowl. When the other man let out an exasperated sigh, Castiel couldn’t stop a small giggle.

As he set the plate before Claire, Dean sat, choosing to watch the child’s reactions to the food before he ate as well. He couldn’t help the little roll of his eyes as Claire eagerly ate all her fruit and looked to Cas for more.

“You liked it?” The Angel asked with a smile, his eyes flicking to Dean only briefly.

“I liked it very much.” She nodded eagerly.

“Maybe we can convince Dean to make a nice, healthy meal tonight.” Castiel’s grin turned into more of a smirk as he looked over at the other man as he groaned.

“Aw, come on. Let’s not get crazy.” Castiel and Claire laughed at his words and heavy sigh.

“Please, Dean?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide as he tried to give Dean the puppy dog eyes he had seen Sam use frequently.

“Yes, please, De-Daddy.” At Claire’s words both men tuned to look at her quickly, smiles gone in their shock.

“What… um… wait, what?” Dean stuttered. Claire seemed to shrink in on herself, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. “Is that, um, what you want to call me?” Dean asked hesitantly, glancing at Castiel for reassurance. Claire gave a very small, very jerky nod. “Ok.” Dean said around the lump that was now forming in his throat.

Claire looked back up at him with wide, innocent eyes and a sheepish smile. Suddenly she turned that blue eyed gaze on Castiel. “And Papa.” Dean could hear the sudden way Cas stopped breathing for a moment.

“Oh.” The Angel’s face began to light up as he gave the little girl a smile Dean had only seen a handful of times. “Ok.” Sure the other man was about to start crying, Dean stood quickly and put some more fruit on Claire’s plate, distracting them all. When he sat down once more, he reached out to take Castiel’s hand in his own, squeezing it when the man looked at him with a wide smile and misty eyes.

“I guess she’s still pretty weak.” Dean murmured as he stared at the little girl curled up on the couch across from him. They had finished breakfast when Claire had made her way to the small love seat and promptly fell back asleep. After cleaning up the mess from their meal, Castiel and Dean had sat down on the larger couch to keep an eye on the child. 

“It’s like she’s a newborn.” Castiel spoke just as softly. “No memories, unsure, turning to us like parents.” His voice cracked.

“Hey, I get it. You want to take care of her.” Dean wrapped an arm around him. “At least, until she gets her memories.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But it’s a catch twenty-two. Her getting her memories, leaving us. And we have to get back to clearing the game, otherwise it’ll take that much longer for Claire to be free of it.”

“I know.” Castiel sank into Dean’s side.

“For now, we’ll do what we can.” Dean took a deep breath. “Judging by the gear she has in her storage, she hasn’t been out in the field very much. We’ll check out the town of beginnings. Maybe there we can find out if she’s got family.”

“Ok.” Castiel’s voice was small, resigned.

“Look, I don’t want to say goodbye to her either.” Dean reached out with his free hand to take one of Castiel’s, putting them in as much contact as possible.

“You really don’t?” Cas shifted until he could get at least a partial view of Dean’s face.

“I don’t know what it is, having just met her and all, but having her here, it’s made our little cabin feel like a real home. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah.” Castiel let out a small sigh.

“This doesn’t mean we will never see her again. But if she’s got a family out there, they’re probably worried about her right now.”

“Ok.” Castiel nodded, more confident. “When she wakes up we’ll go to the Town of Beginnings.”

“That place is Demon Army territory. It might be a good idea if we go in fully equipped, ready for anything.”

“Yeah, we’d better be careful.”

“And I’ll send a message to Sam, see if he is still hanging around down there. Maybe he can help with the search.”

“Ok.” Castiel nodded.

“Papa. Daddy.” Claire’s soft voice reached them in the sudden silence of the room as she mumbled in her sleep. Both men couldn’t stop the small smiles as they continued to watch the child rest.

 

**Floor 1 : Town of Beginnings**

Sam stood waiting for them just the other side of the teleport platform when they arrived on the first floor. The large player stood in full gear, confirming what Dean and Castiel had discussed about wearing their own fighting outfits. 

“Dean, hey man.” Sam was reaching out a hand to pull the other man into a half hug when he suddenly caught sight of the little head peering out over Dean’s shoulder. Sam frowned and leaned to the side to get a better look at the little girl his friend was carrying on his back. “Uh, you guys haven’t been on leave that long.” Sam shot a look over to a smiling Castiel. “And how, uh, does that actually work?”

“Did you not explain the full situation to him?” Castiel asked as he stepped closer to Dean and placed a hand on Claire’s back.

“And miss the confused moose face?” Dean smirked. “I might have left out some details.”

“All he said was that you guys were coming down here to look for someone.” Sam frowned.

“Sam, this is Claire, we found her wondering in the woods on our floor. Claire, this is Sam, Dean’s brother. He’s going to help us find your family.” Castiel rubbed small circles on the girl’s back as she studied the third man.

“Daddy’s brother?” Claire’s words shocked Sam into taking a step back as he turned wide, confused eyes once more on Dean. “Uncle Sam?” The man’s eyes shot back to the girl, but before he could say anything, Dean was speaking.

“Yeah, honey, Uncle Sam.” Dean grinned.

“It’s complicated.” Castiel said to the other man, taking pity on him. “So, where do we start in our search?”

“Oh. Um. Yeah.” Sam slowly gathered his thoughts, nodding his head as he picked his train of thought back up. “Well, there’s a daycare just off the central market, it doubles as an orphanage in fact.” Sam waved a hand for the other two men to follow as he began walking toward the center of town.

“I haven’t been back here since the beginning.” Dean spoke softly to Castiel as they walked.

“Nor have I.” Cas murmured. Both men shot looks up at the sky, remembering the ugly red that had flooded everything within sight that first horrible day. Shaking his head, Cas tried to dispel the memories and focus back on the current moment. “Do any of these buildings look familiar, Claire?”

“No.” Her voice was hesitant as she looked around. “I’m sorry.” She sounded on the edge of tears.

“Hey, don’t be, it’s ok.” Dean spoke softly, turning his head as if to see the girl on his back. “We’ll figure things out.” He offered a slight smile, enough for Claire to see, before he was turning to watch Sam once more.

“Sam.” Castiel called to the man walking in front of them. Sam slowed and turned his head to acknowledge the Angel. “Don’t quiet a few people live down here on One?” Cas shot Dean a look.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded as he began looking at the small stalls lining the market street they were walking along. Half of them were covered, indicating they were not open for business, and the other half were only occupied by their merchants. Only the occasional player moved along the street. “There are something like six thousand players still alive and nearly thirty percent live down here in the town, don’t they?” Dean offered a small nod to a woman selling jewelry. “So why does the town seem so dead?”

“The Demon Army.” Sam sighed heavily. He had stopped walking completely, the stalls on either side of them empty. “Since they were nearly wiped out on floor twenty-five, the demons in the Black Eyed guild came back here to recuperate. Numbers and money. The numbers weren’t as hard as you might think, a good third of players took on the Demon race at the start of the game. But then they needed money for weapons and gear for the army, and then you have to feed all those players.” Sam ran a hand though his hair. “Since they don’t much leave this floor, a lot more cautious since twenty-five, and the fiasco on seventy-four didn’t help, they don’t have much opportunity to make money.”

“This floor must be completely picked over.” Castiel mumbled as he looked up and down the street.

“Exactly.” Sam began walking once more, but they only made it a few more feet down the main path before he came to a sudden stop at the opening to an alley. Suddenly Sam was drawing his sword and taking a few steps into the smaller street. Dean looked over his friend’s shoulder to see a couple of Demons in full battle gear hovering over a smaller man pressed against a wall. The Demons turned to look at Sam, watching as the Hunter moved his sword slightly in the air to bring it to their attention. After only a moment of hesitation the Demons raised their hands in the air and began backing away from the other player before they took off running down the alley away from the three Hunters.

“What was that?” Dean frowned.

Sam let out a sigh and slid his sword back in its sheath. He waited until the other player had stood up straight, dusted himself off, and offered a bow of thanks before he led his friends back down the market street.

“The Demons have chosen instead to try and intimidate the players that live on this floor. They’re a big army, they can get away with it. But I am trying to help where I can.” Sam shook his head as he came to a stop. “But it’s futile. I’m overwhelmed. I even spoke to Victor about bringing in some of his officers.” Sam shrugged. “The game is just too big to be policed.” He took a deep breath. “We need to clear the game sooner rather than later.” Both Castiel and Dean nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Claire was looking up at the sky, raising a hand as if she was trying to reach out and touch it. Dean noticed first, feeling the shift in Claire’s weight as she moved on his back, and he turned to try and see her out of the corner of his eye.

“Their hearts. Everyone’s hearts.” Her voice was soft, but in his ear, in the silence of the deserted street, she was clearly heard.

“Claire?” Dean asked, drawing Castiel and Sam’s attention.

“What’s the matter, Claire?” The girl stretched further.

“Everyone’s hearts.”

“Claire? Do you remember something?” Cas took a step closer. The little girl finally lowered her hand back to Dean’s shoulder as she slowly turned her gaze on Castiel.

“I… I… I was never here, in this place. I was always alone.” She buried her face in the space between Dean’s shoulders. Her next words were muffled, but the pain in them was very clear. “In the dark.” 

Castiel let out a small gasp, watching the child as his heart nearly broke for her. So he was the first to see her eyes shoot wide as she jerked back as if an electrical current ran through her. For one horrifying second she grew rigid and began to tremble as she let out a loud cry of pain. Then Sam and Castiel were forced to cover their ears as the scream was joined by some kind of loud, static filled screech.

And then Claire was falling.

Even as Dean held on tight to Claire’s legs, he felt the top half of her body fall away from him and knew there was nothing he could do as he cringed away from the noise. Ignoring the pain in his ears, Castiel shot forward, moving around Dean as the Hunter twisted slightly, helping to move the falling child into Castiel’s path so that the Angel caught her in mid-air.

“Claire!” Castiel clutched the small form tightly to him, his heart racing. Dean crouched by their side only a second later.

“Papa.” Claire cried. “Papa, I’m scared. Papa, Daddy.” She sank further into Castiel’s embrace, still shaking from the ordeal. Carefully Dean brought up his arms and wrapped them around Castiel and Claire.

“What was that?” Sam asked as he stood over them. Both Castiel and Dean looked up at the other man, no explanation to offer, just as Claire went limp in their arms. The child had feinted once more.


	9. Claire's Heart

The three men stood out among the other players in the room. Numerous tables filled the space, barely leaving room between each seat for the occupants to move, even for players as small as these. Castiel looked out on the crowd of children as they ravenously ate their morning meal; a small, sad smile on his face as he tightened his grip around the small child pressed against his side.

“How is Claire feeling this morning?” Sam asked as he smiled down on the girl across from him. Dean and Castiel sat on one side of a small table at the head of the room, Claire in between them, while Sam and the woman that ran the daycare, Amy, sat on the other side. 

“I think she’s doing much better.” Dean offered. “She got a good night’s rest and she seems to have gotten her appetite back.” He smiled as he watched the little girl eating. 

The afternoon before they had been forced to find a place to stay the night, luckily enough there was an inn next door to the orphanage and the men got a room with two beds just like the one in their cabin. After tucking Claire into one Dean, Castiel, and Sam had sat around a small table in the room talking about the details of how they had found the girl. With Claire still being asleep late that night the men had decided to get rest themselves. Castiel had been unsurprised to wake up to find blue eyes staring at him from the next bed.

“You said that you just found her wondering the forest?” Amy asked with a small frown.

“On floor twenty-two, that’s right.” Castiel nodded, pushing at the untouched food on his own plate. Dean lifted his arm and slid it along the back of Claire’s chair until he could put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and whatever happened to her seemed to have messed with her memory as well. It’s why we are here on floor one. We were hoping someone in the Town of Beginnings might know who she is.” Dean looked down to watch as Claire smiled and offered up a piece of fruit for Cas. The Angel took it with a soft smile and finally ate his first bite of food.

“You’ve been here since the start of the game, Amy.” Sam said, turning to the woman beside him. “Have you ever seen her before?”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t.” Amy smiled sadly as she shook her head. “I mean, there are a lot of kids in town, but I’ve never seen her.” Amy looked out over the room of children as she continued to speak. “When the game started, a lot of the children suffered severe psychological trauma. I couldn’t stand by and do nothing, so I moved to this building and made it a safe place for them to live. I walk through the town every day and still I find more children like these, kids that need my help. And yet, in all this time, I’ve never seen Claire before.”

“Back to square one.” Castiel mumbled. 

“Psychological trauma.” Dean frowned. “Could that explain Claire’s memory loss.”

“Oh I am sure it could. Either she’s been wondering out there for far longer than we would like to think about, or maybe even something more recent has happened to make her block out her memories.” Amy offered. The adults grew quiet as they considered it, only being shook from their thoughts by a knock on the door of the front hall. Amy quickly excused herself and stepped away to answer it, Sam close on her heals just in case.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I’m Lilith.”

“And you’re with the Demon Army.” Sam didn’t pose it as a question as he looked over the woman’s black garb. His words had Dean and Castiel standing and joining them at the door, Claire tucked between and almost behind them. “I hope you’re not here to start trouble.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh no, not at all. In fact, I am long overdue for thanking you. You’ve done a lot of good by trying to keep the demons in their place. Actually, I came to ask for your help.” She looked from Sam to the other two men. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked, shocked.

“Why don’t you come inside to talk.” Amy suggested. “You can use the back room.” She said to Sam as she pointed to indicate where to go to find it. As soon as Lilith had stepped into the building, Amy closed the door behind her and went back to watch over the children.

“This way.” Sam mumbled as he led the small group away from the larger room where the children ate, Claire following behind closely as she refused to let go of her dads’ hands. Sam opened the door on a small office where a table and several chairs took up the majority of the space. “We can talk in here.” As soon as they had all been seated, Claire in Castiel’s lap, Lilith began talking once more. 

“When the Demon Guild was formed we, well it was actually our leader, Crowley, who never wanted it to be the kind of dictatorial organization that it has become. He knew that as Demons, we, as a race, were more susceptible to the more dangerous influences of power. Therefore, at first the primary mission of the guild was to share information and food among the players as equally as possible. And for a while in the beginning we were met with just as much gratitude and welcome as the Angels. But Demons seem to be prone to power madness.”

“It’s not just the Demons.” Castiel leaned forward, trying to offer up support. “We have notice similar instances among the larger Angel guilds. It is something even the Heavenly Host has to be weary of.”

“So the guild grew too large?” Dean asked as he looked from Castiel back to Lilith.

“Right. And after much infighting one man became very powerful. His name is Azazel.” Dean watched as Castiel visibly flinched at the name. “Azazel and his people became stronger and stronger, monopolizing all the best monster spawn points. They are out of control now, exhorting other players under the pretext of collecting taxes. It became obvious that Azazel didn’t care about clearing the game and that made a lot of people mad. He had to do something to get back in with their good graces, so he sent the best players he had to the front lines.”

Dean shot Castiel a shocked look just as Sam spoke. “Masters.” The three men turned back to Lilith as she continued talking. 

“Azazel was denounced after spearheading that massacre. That’s when we seriously started to kick him out of the guild for good.”

“So why didn’t you?” Sam’s voice was just shy of being a yell. The small squeak Claire gave before she curled further into Castiel’s shoulder made him mouth a silent apology and close his mouth for good.

“We had planned to, but Azazel grew scared and desperate, and decided to eliminate Crowley first.” Lilith took a deep breath after hesitating for a moment. “He set a trap and stranded Crowley deep inside a dungeon.”

“Can’t he teleport out?” Sam asked, but Dean was already remembering too many scenarios lately where that option hadn’t been available. Lilith shook her head.

“What about weapons?” Dean asked, leaning forward a little more. “Did he take any with him?”

“No.” Lilith looked down at her hands shamefully. “Azazel told him he wanted to meet him peacefully, just to talk. He went in unarmed, no crystals, no weapons. It was stupid, I tried to warn him to take something.” She shook her head as her voice cracked and she stopped talking.

“How long ago was this meeting to take place?” Castiel asked.

“Three days ago.” Lilith said into the hush.

“And he can’t find his way out?” Castiel was quick to ask.

“The dungeon is the highest we have seen so far, he can’t get out of there on his own. As his second in command this is my responsibility, but my level isn’t high enough to reach him and if I turn my back on Azazel for one minute he will try and make a move on the guild. He’s already using his influence to keep the rest of the army from helping me.” Her eyes shot up to look at Sam. “When I had heard that one of the most powerful players was in town, keeping the Demons at bay, I knew this was my chance. It’s taken me a day and a half to find you.” She stood quickly. “Please, for Crowley’s sake, I beg you to help me rescue him from that dungeon.” Placing her hands on the edge of the table she bowed her head, waiting for an answer from the men gathered. Dean looked from his brother to his Angel, and as soon as his eyes met Castiel’s he knew it was a done deal.

“If you think we are strong enough to get Crowley out of there, we would be glad to help you.” Castiel said as he held tightly to Claire. 

“However.” Dean said hastily. “You understand that we have to check your story, make sure you are telling the truth.”

“Of course, but please, the thought of Crowley alone in that dungeon for much longer terrifies me.” They watched the slow tremor in the Demon’s shoulders as she tried to hold her emotions in check.

“It’s ok Daddy.” Claire’s small voice was a shock to the adults. “Everything she’s been telling you was the truth.”

“Claire?” Castiel moved the girl away from him enough to look at her more fully. “You mean you can tell?”

“Yes.” She was so sure. “I don’t know how, exactly, that I know she is. But she is.” Castiel stared at Claire for a long moment, studying the girl closely. Slowly his eyes slid over to meet with Dean’s as the Hunter let out a soft chuckle.

“If anything I would rather trust her and regret it than not trust her and regret it. We can protect ourselves, right, Angel?” Dean smirked and Castiel couldn’t stop his own answering smile.

“Yeah. Rather have to fight our way out of a tough spot than risk letting a player die.” Castiel nodded and both men turned back to look at Lilith. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

“Guess that’s that.” Sam mumbled. “Ok, we’ll help.” He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the Demon stand up straight. “I just hope we are strong enough to do it.”

“Have confidence, little brother.” Dean laughed.

“Thank you.” Lilith had gotten a hold of herself once more.

“Ok, kiddo, stay here and wait for us, ok.” Dean rubbed a hand over Claire’s shoulder and arm where Castiel wasn’t holding her.

“No! I’m coming too!” The girl’s voice was a lot stronger than they had yet heard it.

“Oh come on Claire, wouldn’t you rather stay here with Amy.” Sam asked.

“No!”

“Great, now we get to see her rebellious side.” Dean mumbled.

“Dean, this is serious.” Castiel frowned. “Claire, it is far too dangerous for you to go with us.” The girl threw her arms around Castiel’s neck, turning her head away from him as she raised her voice once more.

“I’m going, too!”

 

“I can’t believe we let a six year old talk us into letting her go into a dungeon.” Dean grumbled as the group made their way through the corridors of the dungeon, his eyes on the little girl’s back.

“I can’t believe none of us knew there was a dungeon like this underneath the town of beginnings.” Sam said in return, eyes scanning their surroundings constantly.

“Yeah, there was nothing like this in the beta test.” Dean added.

“I think the dungeon opens up to reveal more as the floors above are cleared.” Lilith said from the front of the group.

“That’s a special trick.” Castiel said, Claire now piggybacking on him as they made their way along.

“I believe Azazel was planning on keeping this place all to himself.”

“Exclusive access to spawns can be profitable.” Castiel noted. 

“Thing is,” Lilith added, “the monsters around here are usually around level sixty. Azazel wouldn’t be allowed to do much hunting for a while.”

Finally the group came to a stop at the top of a very long, very dark staircase leading further into the dungeon. The players stood in a line at the top step looking down, Claire now on her own feet.

“This is the entrance.” Lilith spoke quietly. 

Claire let out a long noise of wonder before turning to look up at Castiel with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m not afraid.” Her voice was bright and cheerful, a stark contrast to the cavern around them. Dean smirked and shook his head before turning to look back down the steps.

“She is a heck of a lot tougher than she looks.” Sam noted, making Claire nod in agreement as she smiled up at the adults.

“She’ll make a fine swords woman some day.” Castiel said with pride in his voice. Claire giggled and even Dean couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. 

Lilith watched the small family for a moment, her lips turned down in just the barest hint of a frown. “We should keep going.” The men were quick to agree and the group began the descent further into the dungeon in search of the lost Demon. 

The sounds of their footfalls echoing in the dimly lit cavernous halls was intermittently broken up by the sounds of battle when they would approach groups of monsters blocking their paths. Lilith stood off to the side, given the job of watching over Claire since her level was not high enough to do enough damage to the creatures they needed to kill. Often Sam would join her in waiting as they watched Dean and Castiel fight alongside each other, their movements so wonderfully coordinated the Hunter had to keep reminding himself that the two men had only been fighting together for a short time. During one such battle, as Claire hung onto Sam’s hand but remained entranced by the fighting, Lilith turned to speak to the man standing next to her.

“I feel like I should apologize. They’re doing all the fighting.”

“Oh no, they love it, trust me.” Sam smiled and shook his head, trying to reassure her. “I mean, there’s a reason we’re on the front lines. Hell, Dean joined the game because he loves this sort of thing.”

“You all know each other outside the game?” 

“Hmmm. Oh, well, Dean and I, yes. We work together. We met Cas in the game, and well…” Sam looked back at the two men as they moved around one another, taking down monster after monster without hesitation or faltering.

“So, they’re a couple?” Lilith wore the smallest of smiles and Sam let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam shrugged, watching closely as Lilith just gave a quick nod. “So, we’re pretty far down. Are we almost there?” Lilith pulled up her menus, flicking through the options until she could locate the map, a small red dot noting her friend’s location.

“Crowley hasn’t moved from this position for a while now.” She pointed at the lone dot as Sam looked on over her shoulder. “It could be a safe zone, but I’m not sure. If we can reach it, maybe we can use a teleport crystal.” Her voice rose with hope and Sam prayed that things worked out that easily. Their attention was drawn back to Dean and Castiel as the sounds of fighting ended and the men began talking and laughing.

“Man, we fought our asses off.” Dean grinned as he rotated his shoulder.

“I should have helped.” Lilith said quickly.

“No, not at all, we had it covered.” He shot Castiel a smile. “Plus they dropped some items.” Dean nodded his head and shot the Demon a wink.

“Really? Get anything good?” Sam asked.

“Yup!” Dean began clicking on his menu until he pulled up an item, a leg of meat appearing in his hand. Sam’s eyes grew wide as he stared at what could only be a frog’s leg.

“You picked those up?” Castiel asked in shock from behind Dean.

“Well, yeah, you didn’t?” Dean frowned, turning to look at the Angel.

“No, Dean, it’s scavenged toad meat.” Castiel sounded horrified and Sam felt himself beginning to smile as he watched the men talk.

“Hey, the weirder the meat the better the taste.” Dean lifted the leg up and held it out toward Castiel who flinched back a step. “I can cook it up later.”

“Not on your life!” Castiel quickly jerked the meat from Dean’s hand and turned, throwing it down the long hallway they had just walked.

“What the hell! What did you do that for?” Dean turned from watching where the meat had disappeared to look at Castiel. “Son of a bitch, Cas.” He threw his hands up in the air for a moment before he was deftly moving through his menus once more. “Fine! What am I supposed to do with all these?” Suddenly Dean stood there with his arms full of frog legs, half the items dropped in the battle was still a lot. With a growl Castiel took a step closer and began grabbing the legs, one by one, and chunking them down the corridor. The sounds of their arguing echoed off the walls and was a welcome change from battle and footsteps. Sam watched them with growing amusement, but it was the gentle sound of Lilith laughing that caught them all off guard.

“Your smile!” Claire said cheerfully into the sudden silence. She was standing between Sam and Lilith, staring up at the Demon with a bright smile of her own. “I’ve never, ever seen you smile.” The little girl bounced on her toes with barely contained glee. Lilith froze, looking down at the girl for a long minute before Castiel finally reached out and took Claire’s hand, offering both girls a soft grin.

“Come on. Let’s go.” And the group was moving once more. Even as they made their way deeper into the dungeon, closer to an unknown danger, the mood around them seemed lighter, more hopeful even.

They had come to yet another hall, pillars lining the sides just like the ones before them, when Castiel’s eyes caught a white-lit room at the end.

“Hey look, a safe zone.” His voice was soft, Claire asleep on his back, but it was enough for the others to hear.

Dean activated his sight skill, his eyes seeing into the room without trouble. “There’s a player inside.” The words had Lilith looking up quickly, a small gasp leaving her lips.

Before anyone else could react Lilith had picked up the pace to get to the room faster. “It’s Crowley.”

Dean managed a half-hearted warning but the woman was not going to stop, and he couldn’t really say he blamed her. The three men, and sleeping child, continued to follow, their pace only slightly slower.

Lilith ran. She could see the room now, a white square of light standing out in the dark dungeon. And there, in the middle of it was a figure, back-lit and hard to make out, waving his arms as if trying to gain her attention. But he already had it, fully. She had gotten closer when she finally heard his voice.

“Lilith!”

“Crowley!” She responded with a relieved smile.

“No! Stop! Stay away! The corridor is rigged!” His voice reached them only a moment after the buzz of alarms. Lilith had already triggered something.

Dean picked up his pace. Castiel, trying not to jostle Claire on his back, was falling behind, but only just barely. Sam reached out a hand as he ran, as if thinking about stopping Castiel from continuing since he had the girl, but Castiel pulled away, Sam’s fingertips just brushing his coat.

“Castiel!” Sam hissed, but then he was running harder as well, and yelling out to Lilith. “Stop! Wait Lilith! Come back!” Even as the words were spoken Sam and Castiel saw the blade quickly descending from behind a pillar. Castiel almost choked on his breath as he watched as Dean threw himself into Lilith’s back, both of them falling to the ground in a mangled roll of limbs that tumbled a few feet before stopping, safely out of the way of the weapon. Suddenly the corridor walls and ceiling were glowing, a beautiful sight made to look like the boundless and starry night sky that would have been awe-inspiring, if it didn’t mean danger.

Dean was back on his feet and moving in an instant.

“Lilith.” Castiel came to a stop next to the woman. “Take Claire into the safe zone and wait for us there.”

“Y-Yeah. Ok.” Lilith stuttered and struggled to her feet as quickly as she could.

“Papa.” Claire protested weakly, but Castiel was already turning back to the Winchester brothers. He looked at Sam as if to suggest he join the others, but the look on the Hunter’s face stopped his words before they could even start. With a tight nod they moved into place just behind and to either side of Dean as they took in the sight of the boss they now faced.

It was the Grim Reaper.

Well, at least that is what the giant creature looked like with its skeletal face and hands the only things to be seen amongst the flowing hooded cloak it wore. There was no name or health bars to speak of to draw attention away from the giant, wicked scythe that looked to be as long as all three men were collectively tall.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice grabbed their attention. “Use the teleport crystal and get Claire and the others out of here now.”

“Like hell, Dean!” Sam spat the words as he felt himself already mentally gearing up for the fight.

“Castiel.” Dean bit out the name as he turned his head just slightly to the side as if torn between looking at the Angel to beg him to leave and not taking his eyes off the beast in front of them. “I can’t see its data with my ID skill.” Castiel’s eyes focused on the twirling red cursor above the monster’s head, beside which was a label with only the word **_unknown_**. “It could be as strong as something from floor ninety. We can buy you time, just get everyone out of here.”

“I am not leaving you here, Dean.” Castiel argued, his eyes now fixing on the part of Dean’s face he could see, pained expression clear in that small slice.

“We’ll catch up. Move it!” 

Castiel turned his focus from Dean to the entrance of the warded safe zone where the two players needing their help stood with the little girl that called him Papa. Then he was turning to look at Sam who gave him a stony expression in response, not willing to offer false assurances. Castiel squared his shoulders and turned to give Claire a small smile before looking up at Lilith.

“Take care of Claire! Run while you still have a chance!”

“Dammit Castiel!” Dean said from in front of him.

“No, we can’t leave you!” Lilith called at the same time.

“Hurry!” Castiel cut her off. He waited only long enough to see her hold out a blue teleport crystal to Crowley, two more in her hand as soon as he had taken his. The Demons gave him a nod which he returned before gripping his sword tightly and moving closer to Dean’s side. “I’m not leaving you Dean.” His words were firm, just loud enough to be heard over the heavy breathing of the beast they faced.

“Does nobody listen to me?” Dean grumbled, even as he felt a pang of relief that he had people by his side to help fight. Sam’s low chuckle sounded foreign in the moment.

And then it was too late for further argument. 

The Reaper began to move forward, the players’ signal to get ready for a fight. Dean took up a fighting stance, crossing his two swords in front of him just as Castiel moved closer, pressing his body tightly to Dean’s with one arm around the Hunter’s waist and his sword turned sideways in front of the other two blades. Sam had no time to wonder where they had picked up that move before the scythe was descending on them, sweeping down onto first the three blades and then fluidly sliding to meet his own. All three players were thrown back from the force of the attack.

Sam, having landed to one side of the other two men, struggled to lift his head enough to see his friends and their health bars alongside his own. Dean and Castiel were still in the green, but only just barely, while he was already amid the yellow. With that one blow the beast had taken them down by half at least. Sam saw Castiel get an elbow under himself but nothing more and they watched as Dean struggled to push himself up only to fall once more.

“Dean!” Castiel called out as he saw the man’s chest hit the floor once more. They were not going to make it out of this one.

“Claire no!”

“It’s too dangerous!” Lilith and Crowley’s voices barely reached Castiel, but it was enough to draw his attention back to the entrance of the safe zone where he saw the two Demons fading away thanks to teleport crystals. But Claire was stepping out of the zone and walking toward the fight.

The red eyes of the Reaper seemed to glow just a little brighter as it watched the tiny player step out into its path. The three men could do nothing but watch as they remained too hurt to stand just then. Claire came to a stop only a short distance from the towering creature, looking even smaller in comparison.

“What are you doing? Get away from it!” Dean continued to try to push himself up.

“Claire!” Castiel knew he sounded panicked.

The Reaper twirled its weapon, getting ready to make its next attack, uncaring of who exactly would be its victim.

“Daddy. Papa.” Claire’s voice was still so soft, so sweet, even as she spoke loud enough for the men behind her to hear. “It’s ok.” As she spoke the weapon swung around and made its arc down toward her as the beast let out a loud growl. 

“Claire!” Castiel screamed as he watched in horror the downward movement of the deadly scythe.

But then…

Nothing…

The blade came to a stop just in front of the little girl, as if coming in contact with a solid wall, an impenetrable spot before the child.

Dean, Castiel, and Sam stared on in shock as the blade bounced back, the Reaper seeming to recuperate itself, and a small note appeared above Claire.

**Immortal Object**

Castiel let out a small gasp before shooting a look at Dean who could only shake his head in confusion. Both men turned back to watch as Claire slowly lifted off the ground to float before the monster that had attacked her, one small hand extended out toward the creature. Then bits of flame began to gather and swirl, radiating out from Claire’s palm to form a large ball before striking out in a steady stream until it grew solid in the shape of a rather large blade. A blade that put the scythe to shame.

The Reaper seemed just as confused as the players, its red pupils shifting in circles in the hollowed sockets of its eyes as it watched the child rotate the blade in a circled arc around her body. And then Claire attacked. She moved forward, the flaming blade coming down swiftly. The Reaper moved just fast enough to catch the weapon against its scythe. But Claire continued to push; her blade sending out waves of flames to surround the fighters before suddenly the tendrils of fire withdrew into the sword, moved to the tip, and expanded outward once more in a ball that surrounded the Reaper.

The men sat in silence as they stared up at the spinning ball of flame that lit the corridor as it shrunk in on itself, the monster trapped within. Finally it burst apart in a showering of red and orange crystals and the hall grew dark once more. Silence filled the space for a beat.

Slowly Castiel stood, reaching out a hand to help Dean do so as well before turning an eye long enough to see Sam standing and leaning against a wall of the corridor. Still holding on to Dean’s hand, Castiel took a tentative step toward Claire who now stood in middle of the corridor, back to them, as if nothing had happened. He finally noticed that she was once more wearing the white gown they had found her in, gone where the over long sweater he had let her borrow that morning, the shoes they had bought from Amy.

“Claire?” Dean and Castiel both said her name, one after the other, both unsure.

“Papa. Daddy.” Her voice was just as soft and sweet, familiar, as she turned to look at them with a smile. “Don’t worry. I remember everything.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked up at them for a moment. Then she was turning and walking back to the safe zone, the men moving quietly behind her.

Once inside, Claire sat on the only object in the room, a long black table in the middle of all that white. Dean and Castiel stood only a few steps in front of her, waiting for an explanation. Sam leaned against the entrance, arms folded over his chest; he was just as curious, but something held him back. Finally Castiel could no longer take the silence.

“Claire, please say something. You remember who you are?”

“Yes.” She gave a firm nod. “Castiel. Dean Winchester.” Both men let out a shocked breath at the sure way the child said their handles. “Everything in the world of Supernatural is controlled by a single, massive system. The system is called Cardinal. It was designed to operate entirely on its own, without any human intervention. Its function is to regulate the balance of Supernatural according to its own discretion. From monsters and NPC AI to drop rates for items and money; everything here is controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes. That includes the psychological care of the players.” Claire closed her eyes as if recalling a memory. “Mental health counseling program, prototype one, code name Claire. That is who I am.” Claire looked up at the two men.

Castiel drew in a sharp gasp. “You’re a program? An AI?”

“I was designed to put players at ease with me, that’s why I was given the ability to emulate complex emotions. Nothing about me is real. Nothing. Not even my tears.” Even as she said the words a small, crystal like tear drop rolled perfectly down her face and fell, disappearing in a shattering of sparkling light. More promptly followed. “I am so sorry Castiel.”

“Oh Claire.” Castiel whispered as he took a step forward and reached out a hand, but before he could make contact he drew back, his hand closing into a fist and moving back to hover before his chest. “But then, what about your amnesia? Can that even happen to an AI?”

“Eighteen months ago, on the day of the official launch, and for reasons I never understood, the Cardinal program banned me from interacting with any of the players. I wasn’t allowed to assist them. I couldn’t do anything except continue monitoring their mental states. Their situation, in a word, was horrible.” Claire squeezed her eyes shut, remembering watching so many screens floating in rotating circles around her in the void, each one with more and more disturbing images on them. Players stepping off high walls into open air, players curled in on themselves in panic, players with red cursors and a sickening grin. “Terror. Despair. Rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them couldn’t take it; they went insane.” She took a shallow breath and relaxed a fraction, but her eyes remained closed. “Under normal circumstances, my function would be to go to such players immediately, but I wasn’t permitted any contact with them. Little by little errors began piling up inside of me and I fell apart.” Slowly Claire lifted her head as she spoke, her eyes slipping open. “Then, one day, I saw two players. Their mental parameters were vastly different from anything I had seen among the others. There was joy. And peace. And something more.” She stared at Dean and Castiel in front of her now, both men enthralled by her story, staring at her in wonder.

“I wondered through the playing field, hoping to get as close to both of you as I could without being detected.” Claire watched them both as she spoke.

“So, that’s why you were in the forest.” Castiel said.

“Yes, that’s why.” Claire confirmed. She was crying once more. “I wanted to meet the two of you for the longest time. That’s strange, isn’t it? It should be impossible for me to think things like that; I’m not human. I’m a program after all.”

“Claire.” Castiel pulled his other hand to cover the one fisted above his heart, as if trying to keep himself together. “Maybe what you’re feeling are real, human emotions.”

“I don’t know. I’m confused. Nothing makes sense. I don’t know what’s happened to me.”

Dean finally made a move. Stepping forward he knelt in front of the girl, a soft smile on his lips as he looked up into her blue eyes. “You aren’t just some program any more. The system can’t control you. Listen, if you want something, all you have to do is say it. Go ahead, tell us what you want.” 

One last tear rolled down Claire’s cheek. “What I want… I want…” She reached her hands up and out toward Dean, opening and closing her fingers in a grabbing motion. “I want to stay with you forever. Daddy. Papa.” She closed her eyes as more tears fell, but kept her arms outstretched. It was the push Castiel needed and suddenly he was rushing across the small distance to throw his arms around the child, hugging her close.

“You will. We’ll be together forever, Claire.”

Dean stood slowly and wrapped his own arms around the other two. “Yeah, remember, you’re our child.” For a single long moment the small family held onto one another, Sam standing in the doorway to the safe zone, watching with a small, sad smile on his lips.

“It’s too late.” Claire’s words were soft but they filled the quiet space with dread nonetheless.

“For what?” Dean asked as he pulled back in confusion. Castiel kept his hands on the little girl’s shoulders but also moved back far enough to look Claire in the eye. She turned just slightly and placed a hand down on the large black stone she was sitting on. “Look. This is actually a console a GM can use to gain emergency access to the system.” 

Intrigued by her words, Sam took a few steps closer to see the object Claire was talking about. As they all watched a series of blue lines lit up the surface of the black stone, among them a virtual keyboard. 

“I used it to delete the monster in the corridor.” Somehow Claire’s voice seemed to grow quieter, but they all heard her next words. “And now, because I disobeyed the Cardinal’s directive, the system is running a check on my program. It thinks I’m a foreign object now.” She closed her eyes with a small sigh. “I’ll probably be deleted at once.” 

Castiel jerked back with a small gasp as if burned by the child’s words. “Oh no.” 

“There’s gotta be a way around it.” Dean’s voice was filled with anger. This game just kept taking so much from its players.

“Daddy, Papa, thank you.” Somehow Claire smiled as she looked up at the two men. “This is goodbye.”

“No! I don’t want this!” Castiel swept the girl into his arm’s once more, holding tight to her small frame as he began to cry. “Please stay. We just started living like a real family.” Just then Claire seemed to begin fading, her form growing slightly lighter and almost sparkling, like a small crystal.

“Claire, don’t go!” Dean reached out and grabbed up the girl’s hand in both of his. Neither of the men, nor the child, noticed Sam move to the console quickly and begin clicking his way through the system with as much speed as he could manage.

“Whenever you two are around you have a way of making people smile. From now on and for me, please continue my work, keep helping people. Share your happiness with all of them.” Claire’s voice was just as clear, even as her body began to glow.

“I can’t. I won’t.” Castiel moaned as he tightened his grip on the child disappearing in his arms. “I can’t be happy without you.” Claire reached up a small hand and wiped away the tears still falling down Castiel’s cheek.

“Smile, Papa.” As the words faded into the silence of the room, so did Claire. When Castiel opened his eyes it was to watch a scattering of yellow and white crystals float into the air from where they had been held together as Claire’s form. Castiel stumbled back a few steps, unable to fully comprehend that Claire was really gone. He choked on another sob and seemed to fold in on himself. Dean moved quickly to his side to catch him as he began to collapse.

“Goddammit Pellegrino!” Dean yelled at the room around him as he held the sobbing Angel close to him, trying to keep himself in one piece as he felt the same pain in his chest at the loss of their child. 

“He’s going to find out that some things don’t go the way he wants them to.” Sam’s mumbled words caught their attention as he hovered over the console, fingers moving furiously.

“Sam?” Dean asked as he looked at the other Hunter.

“If I’m fast enough, I might be able to use the GM’s account to access the system.” Sam’s voice was a little louder as he half explained to those behind him what he was doing. Dean sat at up a little straighter, Castiel holding tightly to him as they watched the muscles in his back and shoulders moving with the motion of typing on the virtual keyboard. Their eyes grew wide as suddenly a visual screen appeared in the air above of the console and at eye level for Sam. Streams of coding ran by too quickly for either man to keep track of in their grief, but Sam knew what he was doing. Heavy silence filled the air for a beat when there came a bright flash of light from the screen and Sam was thrown backwards from the console. 

Dean jerked slightly away from Cas, reaching out a hand toward his brother. “Sam! Are you ok?” With a slight groan Sam held up a fist, a small smirk on his lips. “Sam?” Dean frowned as the other man turned his fist to place something in Dean’s outstretched hand. When he drew his hand closer to himself and Castiel, the men found a small teardrop shaped diamond resting on the Hunter’s palm. “What is this?”

Sam slowly pulled himself up as he began to talk, hands moving to dust himself off out of habit. “The system was about to reject Claire’s admin credentials. The only thing I could do was take her programming and turn it into a game object.”

“So, this is…” Dean’s voice fell away as he looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

“You’re holding Claire’s heart.” Sam grinned as Castiel let out a small gasp. The Angel moved so fast that Sam nearly stumbled back when the weight of the other man was thrown against him in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel huffed in Sam’s ear as he squeezed him tight before letting go to look back at Dean who was standing at a much slower pace.

“Wow, Sam. This means a hell of a lot to both of us.” Dean clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Just keep it safe.” Sam looked from Dean to Castiel and grinned. “And take care of each other. Claire was right, you know. You guys bring something special that a lot of us thought we had lost being trapped in this death game. You should get something good back from it.”

Dean looked over at Castiel as he laid the small object in the Angel’s hand before slipping an arm around his waist. “I think I already have.” Dean grinned and Sam let out a small laugh into the open safe zone.

“Well then, let’s get you back to your leave of absence to enjoy what time you can. I’m sure both of your are exhausted after today.” Sam reached into his storage and drew out teleport crystals, opting to take the quicker route out of the dungeon after all they had been through.

“Hey, Sam?” Castiel asked as they stood in front of the portal gate back in the Town of Beginnings.

“Yeah, Cas?” Sam watched as Lilith and Crowley thanked Dean once more for the rescue.

“If the game does get cleared and this world ends, what’s going to happen to Claire?” Castiel stared down at his hands, almost afraid of the answer, because they had to clear the game.

Sam turned his full attention to the Angel. “Don’t worry. I fixed it so that her data will be saved to the local memory on my nerve gear. When we get back I’ll transfer the data to Dean. Recreating her the way she was isn’t going to be easy but if there’s a way, I’m sure we’ll find it.”

“Ok.” Castiel nodded, a smile spreading over his face. As Dean stepped closer for them to use the portal, the Angel intertwined their fingers. “As long as we get to be a family again. I’ll see her when we get back.”

“Yeah, we’ll see her again.” Dean smiled and gave a small nod. “Thanks again, Sam.”

“Of course.” Sam nodded and took a few steps back to watch as the couple disappeared in the circle of light that was the teleportation event. 

As soon as they were back on floor twenty-two, Dean pulled Castiel to him in a hug. “Are you ok?” The words were soft, spoken into the ruffled strands of Castiel’s hair. It was a long moment before the other man let out a small sigh and hugged back tightly.

“Yeah. I am.” They held onto one another a little longer before turning to head back to their cabin. The game was still going. They were going to have to get through it at some point. And while Claire’s program would be waiting for them on the other side of the end, so was the real world. They needed to get there, but maybe they could take a little more time for themselves.


	10. The Edge of Hell's Abyss

They had another week. Seven more days of lazy days spent fishing, hiking through the woods, lounging in the sunlight on their balcony, even getting to know some of the other players that resided on their floor. Nights spent curled around one another whispering their fears of the game and their plans for the future. Mornings in routine as they moved around one another in fluid motion that mirrored the way in which they fought. 

It was a week that got lovingly added to the previous two under the category of the best days Dean had spent in the game.

As soon as he spotted Sam approaching the front door of his cabin as he was returning from an afternoon spent lazily fishing at the nearby lake, Dean knew that his peace was about to end. 

“Hey Sam, how have you been?” Dean called out before the other Hunter could raise a fist to knock on the door. Sam turned and waved at Dean, waiting for him to step up onto the porch before answering his question.

“Good. Busy. Managed to help Lilith and Crowley get more control over the Demon Guild.”

“That’s good.” Dean nodded as he passed his friend and opened the door of the cabin. “Honey, I’m home!” He called as he shot a wink back at Sam who shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Dean, Michael just sent me a message.” Castiel walked into the room, his eyes still scanning a visual screen in front of him.

“It’s probably about the same thing that brought me here.” Sam offered, jerking Castiel’s attention to the two men standing in the doorway.

“Oh, Sam, hello.” Cas gave a tight smile as he closed out of the message; it turned more genuine as he stepped close to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“And here I was hoping for a friendly check in.” Dean grumbled as he slid his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s sit while we talk.” 

Sam waited until all three men were sitting, Dean and Castiel on a couch with their back to the rest of the house and facing Sam who sat on a chair with the front door behind him. “The re-con team sent out by the Heavenly Host was sent to scout ahead in search of the next boss fight. Three weeks since we were all on the front line and they were just now approaching the boss on seventy-five.” Sam shook his head and huffed out a sigh. “Anyway, they were wiped out, completely.” He looked up at the other two men to gauge their reactions. 

Dean sat completely in shock, hearing the news for the first time. Eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, he tried to process what he had just been told. Next to him Castiel closed his eyes and sagged against Dean, as if he had held out hope the letter from Michael had been a lie.

“Twenty men were sent out.” Castiel’s voice was small as he recalled the details of the message, hand gripping tightly to Dean’s as he spoke. “Ten players made it to the center of the room before the boss appeared.” He turned weary eyes up to the man at his side as he shook his head slowly.

“The doors closed behind them.” Sam picked the story back up. “They were cut off from the rest of the party and trapped in an anti-crystal zone. Not five minutes later and the doors opened to reveal nothing. The players and the boss had vanished.”

“That gives us nothing to go on, Sam.” Dean leaned forward. “We’ll have no idea how to deal with this monster.”

“Which is why the Host is calling for all the best players. If we have any hope of clearing the game, we need to pool our best resources and move forward as a team.” Sam looked at both men pointedly. “We have to clear this game for all the other players, Dean.”

“And risk our lives in the process!” Dean jumped to his feet, anger causing him to clench his fists as he began pacing the living room. “No! I don’t care about clearing the game enough to risk it!”

“Dean.” Castiel stood and took a step into the other man’s path, laying gentle hands on Dean’s forearms. “Have you ever thought about what is happening to us while we are trapped in here? Our bodies?”

Dean shook his head and frowned. “Cas, what’s that-”

“If you will recall, a few weeks after the game was launched there was a point at which most of the players went off-line and stayed that way for a few hours. I believe that is when all the players’ bodies were being moved to hospitals in the real world.” Castiel moved his hands up Dean’s arms until he could cradle his face in his palms. “If that is where we all are, in hospitals, being kept alive by machines, I don’t think we can survive like that for much longer. How much more time can pass before the most fragile players waste away. Children like we believed Claire to be.”

“Shit.” Dean stared at Castiel wide eyed as he thought about the other man’s words. “It’s not just about clearing the game, it’s about beating the clock to do it.” Castiel gave a slight nod. They drew their heads closer, resting their foreheads together as they both took a moment to just breath. 

Sam cleared his throat when the feeling of intruding on the private moment got to be too much. “I have to also point out, Dean, that Castiel is part of the Host, they have summoned him. He has no choice but to go. You going to let him go alone?” Dean groaned as he realized his brother had a point. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled. “Then let’s report for duty.” 

“Come on. We’ll take care of the boss and then come back to our little corner.” Castiel gave a small smile and kissed Dean gently on the lips before pulling away to get ready to leave.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and followed, pointedly ignoring the smirk his brother wore.

 

Dean never would have admitted to the feeling of intimidation he felt standing in front of the leaders of the Heavenly Host. He would, however, casually apologize to Sam for putting the other Hunter in this same position months before with his reckless behavior. He still didn’t understand why he had to join Castiel in standing before the table of Angels, but here he was anyway.

“Thank you DeanWinchester, for joining our party. As I am sure you have been told, we have gathered the largest team in the history of the game to take on this boss, and we are pleased to count you among our ranks.” The leader of the Heavenly Host had a voice that easily carried across the room where Dean and Castiel stood just inside the doors. Dean barely held in the wince when the Angel used his full handle rather than the first name like everyone else, but he supposed the man didn’t know him well enough yet to feel comfortable doing that. Hell, Dean didn’t even know the leader’s name now that he thought about it, only dealing with minor Angels on a daily basis when he had been fighting alongside the Host, and with Michael when he needed to have a word with someone with rank. 

“I’m honored to be counted among the best players by your standards, Sir.” Dean gave a brisk nod.

“We will be taking the floor first thing in the morning.” Michael said as he took a deep breath. “Meeting outside the boss room at oh-eight-hundred in full gear and with your best weapons.” The stoic Angel gave the hint of smile as he looked Dean in the eye. “I personally look forward to seeing this Dual Wielding Skill in action.”

“Of course.” Dean smirked, but as he turned his attention back to the Angel seated in the center of those gathered, the friendly expression disappeared and his eyes hardened. “But I need to make one thing clear.” He felt all eyes on him, including Castiel’s as he stood next to him. “Castiels is my main priority. If things start to get hairy in there, I am going to protect him. This is non-negotiable.” 

“A person with someone to protect is a strong ally to have.” The Angel in charge said as he began to stand. “I am expecting a good fight from you, Dean Winchester.” He pointed a finger at the Hunter as he purposefully separated the handle into two names. Without another word he stalked from the room, his commanders following closely on his heals. Michael stopped at the door only long enough to give Dean a small nod before leaving as well. As soon as the door closed behind them Dean let out the breath he had been holding. 

“My hero.” Castiel chuckled as he took Dean’s hand and led him from the room by way of the door behind them. “Come on, we can stay the night in my room. That way we can sleep in until the last minute and still make it to the dungeon with the rest of them on time.” Dean let out his first laugh since seeing Sam standing the porch of their cabin.

The next morning both men lay awake in the small bed in the tiny room Castiel had called home for the better part of the nineteen months they had been in the game; both awake, neither wanting to get up just yet. Dean lay on his back staring up at the ceiling as if he would find hidden answers in the generic white paint of the surface, one hand tucked under his head as the other rubbed random swirls into the skin of Castiel’s arm as the Angel lay draped over him, head comfortably placed on Dean’s chest. The absence of a steady heart beat under his ear was a glaring detail of the game Castiel wished he could ignore.

“There’s something I have to ask you, but I don’t want you getting mad at me.” Dean whispered, but his voice still seemed too loud in the silence of the room. His hand stopped its motions and instead he gripped Castiel’s arm just enough to try and steady himself. Castiel let out a small hum so that Dean would know he had his attention. “Instead of going to the boss fight, could you please stay here?” Somehow the Angel stilled even more, his body growing nearly rigid as it pressed against Dean’s.

“Why would you ask that?” Castiel tugged his arm from the other man’s grasp, sliding his hand along Dean’s chest until he could use it to leverage himself up to look down at the Hunter’s face. Dean’s eyes were squeezed closed tightly.

“We won’t be able to use teleport crystals so there’s no telling what could happen, there’s no getting out of this fight.” He opened his eyes and look right into Castiel’s beautiful blue ones. “I’m scared, Cas. If anything happens to you, I-”

“So you want to go to someplace dangerous, alone. And you expect me to stay here where it’s safe?”

“I won’t be alone, Cas, I’ll have a hell of an army with me. I’ll have Sammy.”

“And I’ll be another skilled sword to add to the mix.” 

“Dammit, Castiel. I can’t loose you.” Dean grabbed the Angel’s shoulders in both his hands, pulling the man back down on him.

“And what do you think will happen to me if you die, Dean?” The words were barely more than a hiss. Castiel’s hands gripped Dean in return and the Hunter vaguely registered that his scar was covered by the same hand that had put it there. “I would kill myself Dean.” His words had Dean painfully groaning. “I’d never forgive myself for letting you go alone, so what would be the point of living?” As tears began to gather in his eyes, Castiel sank down, laying his head in the space between Dean’s shoulder and neck. “I made the jump that first day because I needed intense distraction from the chaos my life had become. I didn’t want to end things but I sure as hell didn’t want to continue them either. And then you came along with your complete disregard for yourself, and your fiercely loyal friends, and your determination to get through the game, and your stupidly handsome face.” Dean choked out a chuckle and realized he was shedding a few tears as well. “You have changed my life, Dean. You have given me something new to live for when we get out of here. Hell, you’ve given me plenty to live for _in_ this damn game. And now you want me to stay here and just hope that you come back to me?” He shook his head furiously before pushing his hands into the bed and moving up until he was straddling Dean’s waist. “I am going to fight right by your side, Dean. And I am going to make sure that we make it back out. Because I am the one person that I can trust to protect you just like you are planning to protect me.” Castiel took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Dean, stopping right before their lips connected. “Because I love you.” And he kissed the Hunter without waiting for any kind of response. Of course, sitting on Dean the way he was he felt the man beneath him tense as the words hit him, but then he also felt the way he relaxed into the kiss, into the confession, into the moment. After all, that was all they were guaranteed with the upcoming battle.

 

“Over here, Dean!” Sam’s voice carried over the low chatter of the other players as he waved a hand above their heads to get his friends’ attentions. As Dean and Castiel made their way through the crowd, the Hunter couldn’t help but check out the people he would be fighting along side. There was a healthy mix of the three races, all players that had aided in the steady push forward on the front lines over the time they had all been trapped inside Supernatural. 

“Hey guys.” Dean grinned as he took in the sight of their friends gathered around his brother. Bobby grunted in response causing Ellen to hit him in the arm with a frown and then a smile and hug for Dean. Victor and Benny let out deep chuckles as they watched the scene before offering up their own greetings. “Jo keeping an eye on the Roadhouse?” Dean asked with a smile that slipped at the worried expression on Ellen’s face.

“Guess again.” The voice behind him made Dean tense up and jerk around in confusion and a good deal of anger.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” The Hunter growled at the woman standing behind him. The cocky grin that she wore slipped slightly before she squared her shoulders and tucked her hands on her hips.

“While you and lover boy were off playing hookie I was training. Earned my level and busted my ass to get noticed by the Host. They asked me to be on this raid and there’s not a damn thing any of you can say to get me to back down.” Jo’s eyes slid from Dean to land on her mother for a brief moment before moving back and softening just the slightest. “I can do this, Dean. I really can.”

Everyone stood still for a long moment and Dean got the feeling that even though they had all known about Jo’s participation for longer than him, they weren’t any more used to the idea than he was. Castiel gripped his arm and Dean found himself looking at the Angel and thinking about their conversation from earlier. Of course Jo was there, she wasn’t going to let her mother walk into this fight alone just like Cas wasn’t going to let Dean go alone. This “love” thing was going to get them all hurt.

Dean heaved a sigh and pulled Jo into a tight hug. “You had better make it out of this one kiddo.” Jo laughed into his shoulder. 

“Of course. I got this.” They clapped one another on the back and pulled apart. The tension in the group eased, although only marginally.

Suddenly the heavy and synchronized footsteps of the generals of the Heavenly Host brought an end to the conversations of the players and drew everyone’s attention to the group tasked with leading the charge. As the Angels came to a stop in front of the door Michael caught Dean’s eye and winked at the Hunter, bringing to Dean’s attention just how close to the front his little group was. He would be among the first in the chamber beyond.

“Is everyone ready?”The leader of the Heavenly Host turned to look at the players behind him, his eyes scanning all the faces he could see. “The Heavenly Host will be out in the front, distracting the boss and blocking his attacks. We need the rest of you to stay sharp and figure out its attack patterns. I won’t lie, this battle will be hard, but I have faith that we can and will prevail.” He took another moment before turning to push the door to the boss room open.

“He seems awfully calm.” Victor mumbled as they watched first the commanders then those Angels closest to the door begin to step into the room.

“Commander Lucifer often is.” Castiel said briefly before stepping in behind those entering the room, Dean as close to his side as he could manage without causing them both to stumble.

“So that’s his name.” Dean mumbled as he began to look around the cavernous space he had entered. 

“There is a seriously bad vibe in here.” Sam mumbled as he followed his brother. The players entered the room and fanned along the walls, trying to make sure all those behind them would fit into the room before they tripped the boss fight. The slow way in which everyone moved gave plenty of time to take in their surroundings. 

Dean noticed that the room seemed to be a giant cave, with the door opening onto an enormous, circular platform floating in the middle of too much open space that welcomed players to fall to their death just as soon as they would die by the hand of whatever monster occupied this vast space. He had activated his sight skill to try and make out the random pillars of rock far beyond their little dais when he felt a soft hand on his own and he turned to find Castiel leaning in close. 

“Everything’s going to be fine.” The Angel smiled. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” He laid a small kiss on Dean’s cheek. “But make sure you protect me too, ok.” Dean was unable to keep the smile off his face as he leaned his forehead to touch Castiel’s temple.

“Yeah, you know I will.” He turned back to the room at large just as the last of the players filtered in and the doors closed behind them. Suddenly his stomach was sinking as he watched the doors disappear into nothing, leaving even more empty space beyond the floor they occupied. Trying to keep his voice light he turned to those he had come to consider his friends. “Don’t die, guys.” He drew both his swords and looked over in time to see Sam shoot him a smirk.

“Same to you.”

They all grew serious then, senses heightened as they strained to see or hear any signs of the boss that had completely wiped out a ten player scout team in only a hand full of minutes. Someone whispered into the hushed silence, a complaint of not knowing where the beast was, an uneasy fear said aloud to try and relieve just a little internal tension.  
Castiel held his breath as he closed his eyes and tried to make something out of the quiet. He knew beside him Dean had superior sight, but the Angel was the one with hearing strong enough to pick out even the smallest sounds. Blocking out the shallow breathes of the players, the rustle of armor and feet as others looked in all directions, he finally heard it. Something quiet. Something like the clacking of nails on a surface. Something out of place. The Angel jerked his head up and opened his eyes wide as he took in the ceiling high above them.

“Up there!” His yell filled the cavern, shocking the other players, but doing the job of drawing everyone’s attention upward where the beast crawled along the ceiling. As everyone focused and took in the sight of the creature it began clicking together multiple sets of smaller limbs in between larger ones positioned on the top half of its torso. Castiel realized the clicking was due to the fact that this thing that so closely resembled a huge centipede was made completely out of bones.

“It’s the Skull Reaper!” Dean’s voice echoed out among the players and seemed to cue the monster into making it’s grand entrance because suddenly two sets of red eyes began glowing as the massive head drew back to take in the players standing directly below it. A huge jaw, seemingly split in four separate sections hinging outward, opened and an ear splitting shriek filled the room as the red cursor above the creature’s title spun and five giant, green health bars appeared. And then the giant, serpentine body was falling toward them with sickening speed!

“Stay away from it!” Commander Lucifer yelled at two of his trembling men that had strayed too close to the middle of the room. “Spread out!” His words seemed to have no effect as the men stared up at the beast in paralyzed fear.

“This way!” Dean yelled, finally jerking the fighters from their stasis and giving them somewhere to aim as they began running from the area it seemed the monster would land. They ran, but not fast enough as the Reaper dropped to the ground, its front legs touching the ground and sending out a shock wave of red light that expanded across the floor in an ever widening circle. Surprised by the red light, the men looked down for a moment before then shooting looks over their shoulders. It was enough to slow them. The Skull Reaper lashed out with a long foreleg and sliced across the players’ midsections, flinging them backward into the others standing along the edges of the room. Their broken bodies burst into a shower of blue and green crystals just out of reach of the other players, a moment faster than the ring of red light that expanded to the edges of the dais before climbing the open air toward the ceiling to light the room.

“That was one hit!” Sam turned wide, frightened eyes to his brother. 

“We are so dead!” Victor’s voice trembled as he looked up at the creature. Dean tried to ignore his words, but he felt the way his hand developed a slight tremble.

Suddenly the creature was moving. It was so fast, a multitude of legs hissing over the stone floor to carry it at the players that had invaded its lair. The commanders of the Heavenly Host held their ground, a handful of other Angels twitching to run but remaining still in their spots as other players around them took off running from the beast. As Dean and his group of Hunters watched closely, trying to keep track of the quickly moving creature to learn its patterns to defeat it, the creature made a rush at the small group of stoic Angels. One overlong foreleg lunged out only to come in contact with Commander Lucifer’s large shield. Even Castiel seemed stunned by the man’s ability as he held his ground.

For a long second the world seemed to focus on where the sharpened bone tip had hit the metal shield before the beast swung his other foreleg around and caught a player too close. Another man with a wide stretch of glowing red banded around his midsection before he shattered in a spray of crystals. Then the beast was moving once more, this time in a wide circle with the Commander seemingly at it’s focal point. The wide circle seemed to help the beast gain enough momentum to rise completely off the ground for a full circuit before it was hitting the ground once more and striking out at two more players who barely had the time to scream before they were cut down.

“We can’t even get close enough to the damn thing!” Victor yelled as they watched the creature make yet another spiraled arc around the room.

Acting on pure impulse, Dean found himself rushing forward just as the monster was bringing a boned claw out to strike yet another player. “Watch out!” The words were barely out of his mouth when his crossed swords were hit by the tip of the creature’s main weapon. Dean was pushed into the ground and he felt the searing pain as the tip of the claw scraped his shoulder, but at least no one was dead this time around.

It was just in time to see the other claw strike out toward him that Dean remembered that first rapid double strike the beast had made. He felt cold fear settle in him as he watched the speared bone make its way at him when Michael was moving in to block the strike from touching him with his shield. It was a horribly inconveniently timed thought that brought to Dean’s attention that Michael’s shield was just as big as but differently shaped from his Commander’s. And then Castiel was pressed close to his back, his blade jabbing along the cross Dean’s blades made to shove the creature’s limb away. The force of the blow and the shock of being stopped had the beast moving back a few paces to regroup.

“If we block it together, we have a chance.” Castiel said as he withdrew his sword, allowing Dean to lower his own blades and stand. Michael stepped closer to them as Castiel smiled at his Hunter. “Come on, we can do this.”

“Ok.” Dean nodded and gave the other man a small smile. He turned to watch the creature gear up for its next attack and noticed members of the Heavenly Host begin to pair off to block attacks together. Things moved a little smoother from there as the beast struck out time and time again, but this time was met with resistance as skilled players blocked the blows of those sharp bone legs with their swords. Now the players knew what to expect in an attack and could defend themselves.

“Castiel and I will deal with the scythes!” Dean yelled as he was pushed toward his party. Gabriel and Balthazar were currently occupied with the twin blades of bone, but the Hunter didn’t feel the need to point out that he had help dealing with the main attacks. “You and everyone else flank it and attack!” He gave the briefest of glances to see that Sam had heard him before he was charging forward again to meet up with Castiel who had shouted the same set of orders to another group of players.

“You heard the man!” Sam yelled out and the group of Hunters was sprinting to stab at the back legs of the beast. They found they had to watch out for the deadly tail that whipped about as if with a mind of its own, but the players were still able to do a decent amount of damage with each attack as the beast’s focus was mainly drawn to the pairs of fighters blocking and attacking its main weapons.

“Hold still, baby!” Dean heard Victor yell in the distance and felt the tug of a smirk at his friend’s ability to sound unconcerned with the severity of the battle they were in. There was another strike and another before he heard his own brother yell out a particularly vicious “damn you” that sent a shiver down his spine as he moved to block yet another attack.

Dean looked up at the five glowing green bars beside the monster’s skull as the creature reared up on multiple sets of back legs to screech into the cavern and click together the front rows of bone. They seemed to be getting nowhere.

“Ready, Dean!” Castiel yelled from a few steps behind him and Dean gripped his blades a little tighter. He had a battle to help win!

It seemed endless. The way the creature made its circle around the room trying to attack players only to be blocked at every try by another set of blades or shields. At each new point of contact with a pair of Angels, Demons and Hunters charged in to attack any area of the beast they could reach as hard and rapidly as they could manage before pulling back to catch a quickly gasped breath before the next charge. Around the room once more. Glowing bits of precision or skill. Bright red grids to denote injury. A player lost. Around the room again. Flailing bones and limbs lashing out at being struck. An opening on the left. Sparks and clashing as bone and blade meet. Another circuit of the room. The creature was slowing. The players seemed to be picking up speed. Attacks were doing more damage as more were able to lash out. Angels were able to move to striking offensively rather than blocking blows. The bone-made beast grew rigid as the red in its last health bar began to blink. Every player gathered attacked with all they had at once, having to move only slightly to avoid the twitching limbs of the creature falling in on itself.

Suddenly the beast drew back, its spine growing rigid as it arched upward. The bones let off a blue glow for a pulse before shattering into a flurry of crystals that rained down on the crowd of players as a message appeared above their heads.

**Congratulations!!**


	11. The End of the World

**Congratulations!!**

Dean remembered a time when a cheer would have filled the cavern at the sight of the word and the doors reappearing to let them go. Now, there was only silence and the sound of heavy breathing as fighters struggled to catch their breathes and recover their health points. Dean and Castiel sat somewhere in the middle of the room, their backs pressed to one another to help keep them from toppling over, blades laying on the ground to their sides so that their hands could lay atop each other in a small gesture of comfort.

“How many did we loose?” It was Sam’s voice in the near quiet of the room and it made Dean flinch, although he couldn’t be sure if it was because of the suddenness of it or the pain it vibrated with. Swallowing thickly, Dean scrolled through his menus to call up the map and players in the room. His voice was thick when he finally spoke.

“Fourteen of us died.” The words seemed to be the catalyst to send one of the players over the edge because suddenly the sound of heavy sobs filled the chamber. Dean jerked his head to the side to see Bobby bent over, a hand covering his eyes as his shoulders shook. “No.” The word was forced out as Dean began to search the room around him frantically. “No.” It was louder as he flicked through his menu once more to his friends list. “No!” It was a pained yell as he fell sideways into Castiel as the Angel caught him and held him tight. Ellen and Jo were among those fourteen. 

“And we still have twenty-five more floors to go.” Victor lay on the floor to one side of them, spread out as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. “Twenty-five! How are we even going to make it that far?” There was doubt seeping in as other players began to whisper and murmur their agreement and worry. Dean pulled away from Castiel and swiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He scanned those around him as the hushed voices grew thicker. His eyes landed on the sole figure standing up among all the collapsed players and his jaw tightened as his mind began to work.

Slowly he reached to the side for his sword as his eyes took in the still green health bar above the Angel’s head as the man scanned the players around him, completely oblivious to the thoughts of a single Hunter. Castiel felt the subtle shift in the man pressed against his spine.

“What’s wrong?” His words were hushed but full of worry as he turned to see Dean lean forward and crouch on the stone floor.

Without a word Dean rushed forward, covering the space between him and Commander Lucifer quickly. Still the man moved fast enough to turn and bring up his shield just enough that maybe he would have blocked any other player but Dean. No, Dean aimed high, aimed for the throat because he just knew. Right as his blade would have slipped past the upper edge of the shield, when it should have slid into the neck of the man he had charged, his weapon came to a sudden stop. It had hit open air and yet it had been halted. By a purple glow.

**_Immortal Object_ **

Even though he had his suspicions, had just known, the words stunned Dean and he let out a chocked breath as he stared at them.

“Dean! What are you-” Castiel had stood and was quickly approaching the two players when his eyes were drawn to the indicator. The Angel came to an abrupt stop just a few steps behind Dean, his eyes focused intently on those words, ones he had seen before… with Claire. 

Slowly other players began rising to their feet, some at the shock of seeing the Hunter charge the leader of their army, others at the sudden way the attack was halted, and a very few because of the words they glimpsed before the small icon vanished once more. Soon everyone was on their feet, confused at what was happening in the middle of the room they had just fought in, whispered questions slowly gaining popularity and volume. What was going on with DeanWinchester and Commander Lucifer?

“Immortal Object?” Castiel’s voice was just loud enough for those closest to hear, but it grew louder quickly. “Commander Lucifer, what’s going on?”

“I think I’ve got the reason for that.” Dean spoke into the brief silence. “The reason why the Commander’s HP never hits yellow is because he’s protected by the system.” Dean shot a quick look to Castiel as gasps and murmurs filled the chamber. “You know, every since day one something has bugged me about this whole thing. I was always wondering where is he hiding while he watches us and controls everything in this world. Well, the answer's pretty damn simple, hell it’s basic psychology. It’s so simple every kid knows it, there’s nothing more boring than watching someone else play an RPG. Right, Nick Pellegrino?” Dean’s focus was solely hardened on the Angel standing stoically in the middle of the room. Lucifer didn’t even flinch.

“Just for my curiosity’s sake, would you mind telling me how you figured it out.” His confirmation of the accusation sent up another round of stunned voices, but he ignored them all to stare back at Dean.

“The first time I knew something was up was during a dual I watched between you and Michael. I’ve fought the man, he is one quick son of a bitch, and yet you turned the tables with a rapid block and strike combo that was just too fast. He should have had you, but you beat him. And suddenly you are leading the Heavenly Host.”

Lucifer let out a dry chuckle. “Yes, I thought as much. It was a mistake to think a move like that would have gone completely unnoticed. I’m surprised Michael never said anything.” Lucifer turned to glance at his first in command just off to the right. Michael stood glaring furiously back at him, his jaw and sword hand clenching as if he was holding himself back from attacking as well. “But then, he was always more of a follower than a leader. At the time he was so strong and fast the only way I could beat him was by engaging the system’s assist mode. Of course, since then you have overtaken him in skill level. Just further proof he was not the one to lead the Angel army.”

“Our loyalty. Our hope. How dare you!” Michael screamed, finally jerking from his shock to charge at Lucifer from the side. Without any sign of interest in the man rushing toward him with a weapon, Lucifer called up a menu and clicked on an option icon. Suddenly Michael was rushing right by Lucifer only to land in a heap on the ground. A small yellow lightening bolt sat next to his name above his health bar.

“Paralysis.” Dean mumbled as he frowned down at his friend. His attention was brought back up to Lucifer as the man continued to select options in his menu and suddenly Castiel’s grip on his elbow, what had been meant to steady him, tightened for a brief moment before loosening as the Angel collapsed to the ground along with the rest of the players in the room. All except Dean and Lucifer.

“That’s better.” Lucifer said with a leer. “Yes, I am Nick Pellegrino. And now that my identity has been revealed it should come as no surprise that I am the final boss on the top floor.” Strangled gasps came from those collapsed on the ground as Dean let out a shaky breath.

“So the strongest player in the whole game ends up being the final boss. Kind of cliche, isn’t it.” Dean tried to smirk but he knew it was weak. 

“Actually I kind of like that angle. You know, I always thought it would be Michael standing before me in that final battle. Well, until he lost in that dual and suddenly he was content to follow my lead through the whole game.” Lucifer shook his head and chuckled. “You know Dual Wielding is a very rare skill. The kind that is only given to the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one who rises up to challenge the Demon King.” Lucifer laughed louder at his new title for a moment before turning that sick grin back on Dean. “But the power you displayed exceeded even my expectations. I guess these unexpected twists and turns are what make MMORPGs so thrilling to play.”

“So what’s the plan now, huh?” Dean knelt down next to Castiel, silently asking if the man was ok. There was a feint nod from the Angel, but Dean could see the fear in his eyes. He looked back up at Lucifer. “You going to kill everyone here and cover it up or something?”

“Oh, God, no. That wouldn’t be sporting of me, would it?” Dean bit his tongue to keep from saying something to anger the man talking. If Lucifer wasn’t planning on killing them he sure as hell wasn’t going to give the Angel a reason to change his mind. “No, I have a better idea. I am going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there.” His gaze moved over the fallen players surrounding him. “I’ll be inside the Ruby Palace. It’s a shame I have to leave you all so soon. I’ve spent lots of time developing the Heavenly Host and other elite players.” His hard eyes landed on Dean once more. “Oh well. You’re all strong. I’m sure you will reach me eventually. But before I go.” He slammed the bottom of his shield into the ground in front of him, squaring his shoulders as he spoke. “DeanWinchester, I feel you deserve a reward for discovering my identity, so, I’ll give you a chance.”

“A chance for what?” Dean frowned.

“To fight me one on one. Right here, right now. Oh, and my immortality will be deactivated. Defeat me and you clear the game and all the players will be able to log out from this world, no strings attached. What do you say?”

Dean was stunned for a moment, his mind quickly considering the option placed before him. This was his chance to end the game, to get everyone out of it, something he had just been saying had to be done sooner rather than later for the sake of every other player probably fighting to stay alive outside the game. But Lucifer was not going to be an easy opponent. Even with his system granted advantages turned off, he was a formidable enemy. Would Dean be enough to take him down? And what would happen if he failed? He looked down at the Angel propped up in his arms, Castiel’s eyes still so wide with fear.

“Don’t do it, Dean. I don’t like it. We should fall back.” Castiel’s voice was hushed, weak, strained. Dean thought about all the players trapped in Supernatural. He remembered that first day, the terror, despair, hopelessness on the faces of the players around him as he and Sam had left the Town of Beginnings to try and gain some advantage. The first boss fight that had taken them all a month to reach! The players that had been lost in the months they had been trapped in this world! His eyes moved to take in Bobby with his red rimmed eyes, the man that had joined the game in remembrance of a friend only to loose the three people who had joined with him. He looked at Sam who had a girlfriend waiting for him on the outside, a woman he loved so much he had felt bad about signing in for a few hours that first time because he was going to be late for dinner. Well, now he was nineteen months late! Finally, he looked down at Castiel, this man that had stolen his heart and given him so much more to return to the real world for. If he won, they could be together for real and a lot safer that much sooner. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to steady himself. “I have to.” The words had Castiel trembling in his arms with shaky breaths and he hated to be the cause of it, but Dean had to do this. He looked up at Lucifer. “Ok, let’s finish it.”

“Dean.” Castiel moaned.

“I’m sorry. I can’t run away if it means ending this.” Dean looked Castiel in the eye and the Angel seemed to take strength from it.

“Ok.” Castiel’s voice was stronger this time. “You better not die, you hear me?”

“No.” Dean smirked. “I’m gonna win. I promise, I’m gonna end this world.”

“Ok. I believe in you, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean picked up Castiel’s hand to lay a soft kiss on the knuckles before draping it over the Angel’s stomach. Gently he lay the man on the ground so that he could make his stand before Lucifer, drawing his swords as he stepped forward. He heard his name called by other players, his friends trying to keep him from facing this boss fight alone.

“Bobby,” Dean turned his head enough to see the Hunter out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks for watching out for all the other players in the game. You act like a surly old man, but I know you’ve been giving everything to help intermediate players level up. And Sam, I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess. It’s something that haunts me every day and I wish I could take it back.”

“Dammit Dean!” Sam yelled, closing his eyes as tears began to fall. “Don’t you apologize. Don’t you dare! Not now! I won’t accept it until we are on the other side and you’re buying me and Jess dinner, goddammit!” Dean smiled sadly and raised a sword in salute.

“You got it. See you on the other side.” Dean’s eyes slid away from the man he considered his brother to land for a brief moment on Castiel and his smile became genuine before he turned fully back to Lucifer. “If it’s ok, I have a final request to make.”

“What is it?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he watched the Hunter.

“I’m not planning on going down easy, so if I die today I want your word that you’ll fix it so that Castiel doesn’t kill himself.”

Lucifer smirked. “As you wish.”

“No, Dean, you can’t do that! It’s not fair!” Castiel’s voice was shaky as he screamed at Dean as the man raised both swords and took in the sight of the Angel in front of him. 

There were their health bars, Dean’s just this side of yellow as Lucifer’s glowed green. And the little sword next to Dean’s name that marked him as a Hunter in contrast to the halo that floated next to the cross signifying the Angel before him was a member of the guild Heavenly Host. His eyes were moved from the two bars to the small notification that now flashed between the two men: **Changed into Mortal Object**.

Then Lucifer was drawing his sword and Dean readied himself as he heard Castiel yell out his name once more. This was not some in-game duel. It was going to be a fight to the death. And Dean realized that was just fine by him because he was set on killing Nick Pellegrino!

Dean made the first move, rushing in to swing one sword at Lucifer, the blade clashing with Lucifer’s own sword. Moving quickly Dean lifted his second weapon and swung the sword down to land against Lucifer’s shield. Lucifer side stepped and Dean used the space to swing both blades in a parallel swipe that hit the large shield once more. Lucifer was pushed back a step but he used it to his advantage to make his own strike, his blade swinging out and just past Dean’s head as the Hunter leaned back an inch. Dean didn’t allow the move to stun him, instead he made another sweeping strike that drove Lucifer to jump back before bringing up his shield to block Dean’s second blade. Then the Angel swung his sword down, meeting with Dean’s suddenly crossed blades that he lifted and pushed off with to give himself some room. 

The back and forth continued, blow after blow meeting sword or shield as the two skilled fighters tried to slip past the other man’s defenses just enough to land a solid strike. They moved so quickly the players watching had a hard time keeping up with each move, but it was all too clear Dean was getting nowhere. After all, Nick Pellegrino had designed the Dual Weilding Skill, and he knew all the combos to block every move Dean made. If the Hunter was going to win, he would have to beat Lucifer with his own power, without relying on the sword skills. He had to move faster as he repeatedly struck at the other man. Finally Lucifer was forced to only block what he was hit with, given no time to make a strike of his own as Dean pushed him around the floor with attack after attack. 

Suddenly Lucifer made a move, striking out at Dean after the Hunter was forced to readjust his blades. A sharp pain radiated through Dean as he realized the Angel’s blade had cut his cheek. He had landed a blow! He had drawn “blood”! And it gave Dean a push of anger that made him fight harder. Repeatedly he struck at Lucifer with his swords, the flash from one strike not having enough time to disappear before the next appeared, each one crossing the full-body shield the Angel depended on to keep him safe. Dean let out a growl as he continued to hammer at the man’s defenses. With a particularly hard thrust of his blade, Dean’s sword met the shield head on and the metal snapped under the pressure. As he watched the shattered bits of steel scatter in the air between them Dean couldn’t help but think of Castiel. He prayed hard that the other man continued to live after this. 

“Game over! DeanWincheter!” Lucifer called out tauntingly as Dean still reeled from the shock of his broken blade. The Angel moved his shield out of the way to swing his own sword in a heavy downward arc. As the blade glowed red with the accuracy feature, Dean stood frozen, only able to watch as it descended on him.

Only, it didn’t.

Right as the blade should have cut into him, someone threw themselves in the path of the strike. With a pained shout Castiel was jerked from the path he had thrown himself along, the force of the blow pushing him backward to land against Dean. The Hunter caught him even in his stunned state, holding the Angel tightly to him as he looked down to watch Castiel’s health bar rapid sink down from barely green to yellow to red and then with a feint beeping noise it flashed and cleared, the bar disappearing as he watched. Castiel turned his face to look up at Dean with one last smile before his body lit up with a soft glow and burst apart in a shower of glowing blue crystals. 

“Castiel?” Dean reached out, futilely trying to catch the particles as they floated about him. His breathing became ragged, more like gasps as he stumbled and fell to his knees, his head bowed in sadness. The sobs were audible. A tear hit the stone floor beside his hands just as a small blue crystal hit his fist and shattered into smaller pieces that slowly faded. The silence was heavy. But of course it didn’t last.

“Well, that was a surprise.” Lucifer said lightly. “I am sure I _never_ programmed a way for players to neutralize their own paralysis. Even Angels.” If Dean hadn’t been staring at the ground he would have seen the other man shrug and tilt his head upward in contemplation. “I guess sometimes these things just happen.” Instead Dean saw his own fist clench tighter before he reached out just enough to pick up Castiel’s dropped blade. Slowly he pulled himself up to stand, shoulders hunched as he took a a staggering step toward Lucifer before raising his blade in a weak swing. Lucifer took a small step backward, easily missing the weapon. The Angel let out a heavy sigh at the pitiful sight before him. With a swift movement he swung his own sword upward, clashing it with Dean’s and sending the weapon flying away from him. Dean looked over at the blade now laying on the ground and let out a breath.

It was an act of mercy, Lucifer told himself. He was putting the poor lovesick bastard out of his misery, really. He had tried to give the Hunter a chance, give him the opportunity to end the game there and now. But the man had visibly given up as soon as Castiel had died. It wouldn’t do to draw it out. So instead Lucifer lifted his blade once more and ran it through DeanWinchester’s gut. 

The force of the blow, maybe even the shock of it happening, pushed the breath from Dean’s lungs in a sudden exhale. Slowly his eyes closed as he felt himself start to sag a little. Only dark surrounded him now, and the ever present, now diminishing health bar. That goddamn thing was taunting him as it slid from the yellow to red. It fucking refused to disappear as a small, barely there, red corner took its damn time waning away.

And then it was gone. The health bar black as the rest of the void that filled his world. Empty as he felt in this last moment. 

**You are dead**

Only…

Dean had made a promise. One he intended to keep. He had sworn to the other players in that room that he was going to end the game, promised his friends he would get them home, vowed to the man he loved that he was going to finish this now. So in the moment when he should have shattered into thousands of tiny floating blue crystals, just another casualty of this death game, instead he grew feint, damn near see-through, and his grip on Castiel’s sword tightened.

“Not yet.” The words drew a surprised gasp from the game’s creator. And was that a small smile?

Hand shaking with the effort it took him to lift the sword, Dean let out one last battle cry and charged the two steps it took before he could shove the blade through Lucifer’s heart. For one long second the two men stood there, blades sticking out of each other, and Dean watched in shock as Lucifer’s health bar grew short and disappeared with two low beeps.

_We did it, didn’t we._ Dean thought as he looked down at the sword in his hand with a smile. Then gently he closed his eyes and let the game end.

 

The two players standing in middle of the boss room on floor seventy-five were surrounded by a white light that pulsed a beat before shattering into a shower of blue, green, and yellow crystals. The shards shimmered as they scattered and floated in the air of the vast cavern. A steady wind carried them up and out of a high window no one had noticed. Players continued about their days like any other, but some happened to look up, to notice the strangely lingering gems that floated in the sky on a winding path away from the world called Supernatural.

 

**On November seventh at two fifty-five pm, the game, Supernatural, has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared.**

 

Dean opened his eyes on an incredible sunset. It was stunning the way the sky lit up around him, the clouds catching golden rays as they moved slowly though the air surrounding him. Dean frowned. Looking down he was shocked to notice that he stood on nothing, simply hovering as if standing on a very high up glass bridge. Maybe he would have been sick at the revelation if he wasn’t so caught off guard by the fact that he was alive.

Wasn’t he?

“Where am I?” The words were spoken aloud but there was no one else around that he could see to answer the question. Brow furrowed, he called up his menu, instinctively thinking to log-out. 

**Initiating Final Phase**

Below the words was an oscillating circle marking the progress of whatever the final phase was. Fifty-four percent done. Fifty-five. With a sigh Dean closed the menu and looked back out at the sinking sun.

“Dean!” The voice jerked Dean from his own thoughts and despite being sure he had lost his mind, was hearing things, he turned around. There stood Castiel.

“I’m sorry. I guess I ended up dying, too.” Dean offered a smirk, trying to make light of whatever this was.

“Idiot.” Castiel huffed. He swallowed thickly before taking a handful of quick steps to throw his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pull him in for a tight hug. They shared a brief kiss, a small, sweet thing, before pulling apart once more to look around them.

“Where are we? Do you know?” Dean asked as he scanned the clouds around them. Castiel simply pointed down and Dean followed the gesture to see a floating citadel far beneath them. Supernatural. Or at least the virtual world they had occupied while in the game. And it was slowly breaking apart. The game had ended. And just like that it was all being destroyed.

“A stunning view, isn’t it?” Dean and Castiel turned to see a man standing off to their side. He was tall, slim, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans that would have had him blending into the background in the real world. Completely unassuming. That was Dean’s first impression of the real Nick Pellegrino.

“Nick Pellegrino.” Dean hissed out the name like venom, wanting Castiel to know exactly who they were now talking to.

“At Cavea Systems, the Supernatural mainframe is in a room five floors below street level. Right now it is deleting all the data from its drives. In about ten minutes everything in this world will disappear forever.”

“And all the players?” Dean asked. 

“You don’t have to worry about them. The six thousand one hundred forty-seven players who survived the game up to now were logged out a few seconds ago.”

“And what about the four thousand people who died?” Castiel’s voice was soft. Dean worried the man held out hope that Pellegrino had lied about what happened when they died in the game. Maybe he did too. But that disappeared the moment Pellegrino turned to look at them.

“They’ll never return. In any world real or virtual, once you’re dead, you’re gone.” He almost sounded remorseful over the fact. It made Dean even more mad.

“Why? What’s the point? Why did you do this?” Dean’s voice raised as he struggled to keep his anger in check.

“That’s a good question.” Pellegrino let out a small sigh. “It’s been so long I’ve forgotten the reason. Isn’t that strange?” He took a deep breath to replace the air in his lungs, to give himself a moment before he continued talking. “Even before I developed a system for the full-dive environment I dreamed of this. A castle in a world that wasn’t governed by earthly laws and government restrictions. I poured my life into making that world a reality.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean could no longer keep quiet. “You wanted to play god? That’s your excuse for trapping thousands of people in this sick game and allowing them to die? You have destroyed lives just so that you could live in your own little fantasy land?” Dean’s fist clenched at his side. Could he kill the man twice? He sure wanted to try.

“Maybe it was more than that.” Pellegrino said sadly. “Do you know I was just as trapped as you were? Once I had started the game I couldn’t end it until I was killed. I thought I was being clever in the beginning, but I have come to realize it was a flawed concept.”

“That means shit right now.” Dean growled.

“I realize that.” Nick nodded and looked out around him. “I created this world, and yet I got to see something that surpassed anything I could have imagined for it.” He turned to look back down on the world he had made. “My steel castle. Floating in the sky. I don’t remember how old I was when I became obsessed with it. I wanted to leave the earth, to fly to that castle. I wanted that more than anything else, for as long as I can remember. You know what, Dean? I want to believe it’s still out there. That somewhere in some other world my castle is still standing, taller than ever.”

“You are one crazy son of a bitch.” Dean shook his head.

“Yes, perhaps I am.” Pellegrino paused. “Was.” He gave a tight smile. “I want to thank you, Dean, Castiel, for clearing the game.” Both men were taken aback by the sentiment. “Well, then, I should probably get going now.” With a final wave, Nick Pellegrino turned and strode away from them. Gradually he faded and disappeared. It was rather anticlimactic, Dean thought.

Dean pulled Castiel in close, trying to ignore the crumbling city below them. He lifted his hand to cradle the Angel’s face in his palms before pulling him into a kiss. Dean put everything he had into that kiss, everything he felt for the other man, everything he had not had the time to say. He slid a hand back into Castiel’s hair, running his fingers through the strands and allowing a brief moment of wonder if his hair was that soft in the real world. 

When they pulled apart, their avatars convinced they actually needed to breath, Castiel laid his forehead on Dean’s shoulder and drew in a deep breath, wishing he could inhale the man’s real scent.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Dean murmured.

“As an Angle I feel that I should point out we will be together in the afterlife.” Castiel said softly. “But I already confessed my doubts on that subject to you.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s collarbone.

“Hey, you never told me your real name. Do I get to know before I go?”

“Castiel Novak. I’m an accountant from Pontiac, Illinois.” Castiel took in a sharp breath. “Was.” The word was a whisper that Dean choose to ignore. He wasn’t going to spend his last moments with this man in tears.

“You used your real name for your handle?” Dean asked.

“It wasn’t taken.” Castiel’s little shrug produced a little chuckle as Dean nodded.

“I guess I can’t say much. My real name is Dean.” He swallowed. “Dean Smith, and I was an executive working in Sandover Incorporated, the company looking to go into business with Pellegrino.” The gasp the statement caused was expected, but Dean closed his eyes against it nonetheless. He did not expect the way Castiel’s arms tightened around him.

“You didn’t know, Dean.” Castiel buried his face in the other man’s neck and took in another deep breath. Dean felt him trembling in his arms and realized Castiel was crying. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cry, but I don’t think it can be helped.”

“I’m the one that should be sorry, Cas. I promised that I would save you, get you back to the real world, but I couldn’t.” Dean felt the slow roll of a tear down his check as he held onto Castiel.

“I’m just happy I got to meet you, Dean. And be with you. I didn’t think I would get to be this happy again, especially after the game started.” Castiel shook his head roughly and pulled back enough to swipe at his tears before looking up at Dean. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” One last kiss. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s and closed his eyes as he fell into the easy way they moved together. 

It was the last thing he felt as the virtual world known as Supernatural faded away.

 

White.

So much goddamn white.

White lights. White ceiling. White walls. White sheets. This was heaven? White?

Wait.

Dean blinked rapidly, his mind trying to adjust to the bright room around him as he began taking in all he could see without moving his head. Because there was no way he could do that.

He lifted a hand above his face, catching only a glimpse of the skinny limb before it grew too heavy and fell back to his side.

There was a beeping off to the side somewhere and in one panicked moment he was reminded of the double beep that sounded when his health bar reached zero.

“Dean?” Someone called his name. “Dean Smith?” There was a woman leaning over him so that they could see each other. Dean realized something was blocking him from seeing too far to either side. The Nerve Gear. “Mr. Smith, can you respond to let me know that you can hear me?” Her voice was sweet.

“Y-Yeah.” The word was forced out, a croaking sound that made him wince.

“Yeah, sweetie, you throat is going to be hurting. After all, you haven’t used your vocal cords in almost two years.” She smiled wide and Dean couldn’t help but return it with a weak smile of his own. She was the only thing in the room that wasn’t white, her dark skin standing out against her white scrubs, and he almost wanted to laugh at it. “Ok, now, do you know who you are?” Her voice was gentle, the question coaxing. He nodded.

“And do you know where you are?” She was distracted and now he realized it was because she had been getting a cup of water for him. Holding a straw to his lips she waited as he took a long pull on the refreshingly cold liquid.

“Hos-hospital?”

“That’s good, honey.” Another bright smile.

“Cas?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Castiel? A player?”

“Oh.” She offered nothing more for a long moment. “I’ll check where I can, ok? Right now, I know you’ve been asleep for a long time, but you’re going to need more rest. I’m going to help you get this thing off your head, we’re going to check your vitals, and then you can start getting better.” She smiled once more. “Welcome back to the real world, Mr. Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go... Only, this is not where it ends. This was the first plot arc and I have decided to divide up the story by the arcs, so I will be posting chapter 1 of the second story tonight as well, so you can get an idea of what is coming.  
> Thank you so much to everyone that has stuck through this story, and I hope that you continue to read the series. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, they give me such joy! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Castiel is in this story, he just takes a little while to appear. Bare with me and you will be rewarded with a sweet little love story.


End file.
